


Moon Howling

by fakedyamond



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 80,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakedyamond/pseuds/fakedyamond
Summary: David King is a werewolf living a normal, quiet life in New York when he decides to help a friend in trouble and winds up getting himself caught up in a coven's problems and a possible modern witch hunt, where his entire pack's safety might be at stake.
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/Meg Thomas, Claudette Morel/Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own characters from Dead by Daylight
> 
> First time ever posting anything. Absolutely nervous.
> 
> Also, since English is not my native language, there will be plenty of errors (especially punctuation). Do correct me when possible and I'll try to make it proper.
> 
> This is slowly being written, so some chapters are going to feel long and dragged. Hope that anyone who reads it, likes it.

It wasn’t unusual for him to find himself in a situation like this, his body landing on the ground with a thud, angrily pushing himself up with his elbows and a bit of blood coming out from his nose, the taste of a good old punch to the face. It was just another Thursday night for David King, come to think of it.

  
However, the reason for him getting punched on the nose was… he was not aware of any, in fact. First, he was not engaged in any sort of argument, just playing pool with the lads and grabbing himself a pint. Second, the punch hit him by surprise, as he did not even see the person throwing it in the first place. Had it been different, he would not have turned his face straight into the goddamn jab.

  
He got a hold of his current situation quickly while Cameron, the tall bartender of the Howling Sheep, leaped from the counter and threw him a towel to wipe his nose, as he pushed through the crowd to get to the man provoking David.

  
Truth be told Cam was not the least worried about him, the man was a bona fide brawler and former professional wrestler, he could handle himself just fine. But what he couldn’t handle was his family’s property and the fact they needed bottles, glasses and bar stools to keep the business running.

  
The other men on the pool table were already pulling the troublemaker by the collar, when the bartender came over and shoved them all out the door. His commanding aura and low humming growl was more than enough to make them respect his decision. They were taking it outside, at least.

  
When he returned to check on his friend he was not so surprised by the violent push he felt, the towel thrown haphazardly at his chest and David running on his toes ready to throw punches, storming out the front door. He was just glad the patrons went on with their night and ignored the fight that was about to happen.

  
David stepped outside the Howling Sheep to see his mates pushing the poor bastard around, cursing him and he cracked his knuckles with rage that quickly boiled in his gut – a good fight was always worth it and he was fueled by it. But as he stepped closer to the middle of the empty street, under the wide lamp post lights, he stopped in his tracks and felt the anger cease almost as fast as it came.

  
He let out a huff in that unusually cold July evening and gathered his thoughts. He then spoke to Matt, his gray bearded friend who was ready to throw the first punch, telling them all to back the fuck off. He took two more steps and narrowed his eyes, and he was sure enough now.

  
He lowered his eyes with a bitter regret in his tongue as he commanded them to stand down. He noticed Cameron was watching from the door when he heard a growling laughter, quickly swallowed when he cleared his throat and went back to his business.

  
\- Dave, you’re just gonna let this mutt get away with that? - Matt came over to him with genuine worry in his eyes.

  
\- I just need to have little chat with the lad there – he touched his nose where it bled and was sure now that it was all dry, his inner strength enough to cure him – you probably know him, he’s Anna’s brother.

  
His friends nodded at his statement, feeling reassured by the stern look in his eyes. He stepped closer to the young man in front of him now, only to be greeted with a spittle to his shoes. Those were his favorite, he thought to himself, this kid is pushing it this time.

  
\- Bold move punching a wrestler! What are you doing here at this hour, Scott? Does your sister know you’re here?

  
The young man pouted like an infant. Scottie was his name and he remembers that at some point he looked up to David, the kid would always be asking him about everything he did, his training, fights in championships and all. It has been years since he last spoke to him and he now looked like a proper young man, strong and almost as tall as the scrapper.

  
\- I’m asking what the hell is a 17 year old doing out here in a pub on a Thursday night – he now raised his voice with a bit more of that anger in him, probably genuine given his shoes were messed up – I really don’t want to have to call your sister on you, so I’m going to offer getting you an Uber home and pretending I did not see you here.

  
\- Like you’d fucking call her, dick face!

  
David had almost enough of the brat, but was careful not to get the situation out of hand.

  
\- Is there something you want to tell me? Because it seems I am missing something here – he was never good at talking, so he ran his hands through his hair, an exasperated puff of air coming from his lungs – listen, if you don’t start talking, I’ll...

  
He did not have to have this conversation tonight or any night, David thought, this isn’t my family. Even if it were, they’d know better than to jump at him. And now he was having to reason with a brat. His thoughts trailed off as he started to notice Scott was sobbing with his head tucked between his shoulders, shaking in anger.

  
\- Go on and call her.

  
He could see now some tears welling up in his eyes, a wounded animal, he was clearly lost and something bad had happened to her. He could see her in his bright blue eyes. He and Anna only dated for a short while, but her younger brother grew on him during that time. He really looked up to David and his career, he said he wanted to be just like him. Probably had questions about his early retirement when it was announced.

  
\- Did something happen to Anna, Scott? - he now asked with the weight of a long forgotten fear on his shoulders, pushing him closer to the boy to get a clear answer – I need you to tell me so I can try to help. You didn’t come here by chance, am I right? No way you could’ve already known about the Howling Sheep.

  
The boy now looked half his age as he sobbed under his breath, “she went missing a few days ago and someone left her in front of the hospital yesterday” David could feel his heart weigh as heavy as metal. “I was looking for her for two days, and you didn’t bother to help. You didn’t even notice her missing, did you? No one in the pack did”.

  
His chest felt bloated there and then. He wanted to ask the kid some questions, he wanted to make sure this was not caused by what he thought it could be. But Scott was too young and would not know of these things until his first howling. He needed to enjoy his young years before the moon called upon him.

  
David settled on giving the young man a hug and telling him he was sorry. He could see about Anna as soon as the next day.

Two days passed since that night until more news of Anna came about. He was not allowed to visit until that Saturday, only her family. David was surprised that night to know Scott already understood he was a werewolf, nobody bothered to let him have a sense of normalcy in his life. But then, perhaps this was for the best, it would prepare him for the harsh reality of life as one.

  
He visited Anna only when she was finally on a proper apartment and other visitors were allowed. He was warmly greeted by Scott this time, who couldn’t be happier to see his one-time idol show up.

  
“How are you doing?” he asked politely to him. He felt the boys pain as Anna was his best and closest friend, his family life revolved around her, the siblings were orphans from a young age and they were raised by their uncles until Anna started to work and took care of both herself and Scott. “Is she up?”

  
Scott took him to her room and sat nervously by her bed a little while, as she turned to face them. Those icy blue eyes and that kind face did not denounce the humming voice that spoke perhaps a little harshly to her younger brother – Scott, you should go with York now. I need to speak to David alone, and you need to go to school tomorrow.

  
Scott knew better than to butt heads with her and got up quickly, gave her a soft hug and left them there, as he took the car keys. She told him he was going to spend the next few days at their den with Max York as his warden.

  
Now that they were alone, David felt her gaze rise up to his, a cold fear came up his spine once again as he took off his jacket and approached Anna. She was broken, yes, but still looked like a monster ready to pounce at anyone who threatened her. The wolf’s blood would make healing a bit faster, but the fact that she got dragged to the hospital in the first place was something to worry about – werewolves don’t need medical attention as often as humans, if at all.

  
\- He went after you because I told him to, you know that – she spoke softly, as if to excuse herself for sending her younger brother to that pub. She settled her back a little to the side to face him – And I think you can guess by now that what has made me call on you is not something that will make you smile.

  
He knew it, of course, but hearing it now was a bit harder to swallow. He let out a very deep, growling sigh and sat on the chair, rubbing his hands as he looked on, before lifting his eyes to hers again.

  
\- You’re looking handsome. Something about you has changed, you seem to be more at peace. Like you accepted who you are – she gave him a slight smirk. Anna realized going straight to the subject with David was not the best approach, he was strong, rough man on the outside, but had a kind, fragile heart and dealing with those dark things always left him with a somber disposition – I am guessing Cam had something to do with that.

  
\- We’re not an item any more – he smiled back at her, eyes showing a glimmer she had never seen before – turns out I am hard to deal with, just like you said.

  
\- Hey, don’t dig up stuff like that, we both said things we regret then. Plus, now you’re into boys, so don’t hold anything against me – she was now laying on her right shoulder, her dark smooth hair framing her face. After a warm silent moment, she spoke again – I didn’t want to involve Scottie, but I didn't know what else to do, who else to turn to. I thought I was going to die, David.

  
He felt a little more secure now and leaned in closer, holding her hand between his and asking her to tell him what happened to her.

It was Monday afternoon and she finally got off from work. She called Scott to know if he was already taking care of his dinner and she felt the wind calling in her ears, that call of nature that all wolves get every now and then. Some only feel it during the moonlight, but an experienced woman like her knew how to be one at any given day, if she wanted.

  
Hearing that call and feeling the warm summer air filling her lungs was enough to send her into a frenzy. She rode her bike to that spot near the woods, some 50 miles out of town, a safe haven in Connecticut, the trees and hills offering a great view of the sunset. When darkness was almost upon her, she took off her clothes, laid them on her motorcycle and ran deep into the woods.

  
As she ran, her body began to turn and the urge grew stronger with each step. Were she in her human state she’d be more careful not to let her presence be known, but the howls came strong and fast, a celebration of nature and the moon that began to shine on the cool grass.

  
It had been about an hour and she was feasting on a small rodent when the wind started to feel dry and cold. Something was stirring the air in wrong ways and she felt her fur rustle when a shot aimed at her was heard coming from above. Her wolf’s reflexes were fast enough so that she dodged it slightly, and then the second and third one came.

  
The hunt was on and she noticed a bit too late. Anna leaped into the shrubs and around a pine tree, from which she ran down a large set of rocks and deeper into the darkness where she felt their eyes would not be able to see her thick black fur so easily. A light flashed atop the hill and before she realized a small object thumped beside her.

  
It was only a split second when the flash grenade went off and nearly blinded her. She swiftly climbed the rocks and jumped on one of the hunters, biting hard into his trigger hand incapacitating him, as she felt the other’s knife scrape her hind leg. It was worth it, she thought, as she scrambled east to get away from them. She hoped the other one would give up the hunt with his injured friend, but she knew better – werewolf hunters have no loyalty and only look for their “prize”, partners are only assets.

  
She ran down and around the hill, hoping to make it back to her safe spot, heal up and return to human form, but luck was not on her side that night. It was a trap all along. The two hunters only had to get her to do that precise track for her to be greeted by that smiling devil.

  
Caleb had her shirt in one hand and his rifle on the other, looking as menacing as ever. She thought she would not have to see that face ever again while she stopped in her tracks, then she reeled back and ran the opposite direction. She felt the bullet land below her ribs as she rolled to the side, death blowing a sweet breath on her.

  
However, Caleb was not back here just to kill one of the wolves that ruined his Crusade 4 years ago, it seemed. He was surprised by something and threw shots in a different direction, screaming loudly at the men he brought with him.

  
The silver bullet almost took her life, as she took the opportunity and scrambled in her human form around the woods looking for something to pry it out of her and see if the wounds could still heal.

\- I blacked out after that – she sighed, looking despondent. She was a proud wolf, of course, and getting so easily distracted and trapped was shameful in her mind – and I honestly don’t know how that bullet was just gone. Someone did it and left no traces of it. I don’t think Caleb would... – she looked around herself once again – maybe he just wanted to send a message to the pack.

  
David scratched his head at that. That was not quite a hunter’s modus operandi, she should have died. A silver bullet would suffice to let Jeff know what was going to happen to their pack and send the alert signals to all wolves around town. Anna's survival was nothing short of a miracle.

  
\- You said you went there on Monday, but you were only left here on Wednesday and we did not feel the moon stir at all. You have no memory of those two days? - he shifted and scratched his palm – If you died our people would sense it and come for you. Jeff thought you just went on another one of your adventures when Scott came to ask him about you. Then he told me you were just dropped off in front of the hospital. None of this makes sense, a hunter like Caleb would not half ass his job in the last minute.

  
\- Yes, I thought about that. Why did I survive? How did he not finish it right there? The natural thing would be for him to let me die, and then he could get Jeff’s rescue team. Then, it would be an easy job for his men to come back and hunt down our people. But something, someone intervened.

  
Caleb was a known hunter from the Swords of the Church and had run successful missions in Germany which ravaged many city wolfpacks, leaving few wolves alive to take refuge elsewhere. He had tried that in New York four years ago, when the leader was Martin, only to be outwitted by him and have his men slaughtered by the pack with only few casualties on their side. Martin brought them together during that time, but the loss of his son was too much and he left things at the hands of Jeffery, who has run the pack with the same care as the last leader.

  
\- It does not add up, what about the silver bullet? If he did really use one, it would have killed you quicker than any healer could fix you – David looked at her like a well had opened in him, a secret doubt ringing deep inside his mind – but it is lucky for us that you did survive. Jeff knows about all of this by now, right?

  
\- I told him everything I could remember – she said as she sat up on her bed – but I think he does not believe me when I say it is the same man. Please, trust me. It is Caleb and he's got his sights on our pack once more. It won’t be long until he figures out I lived to tell, so Scott is to stay with the pack for now. My guess is he will act fast, before the full moon.

  
David felt a great pain in his heart, he wanted to howl and run as fast as he could at the thought of living through another hunt in his lifetime. And the fact Anna was not being honest with him about all of this made him that much more furious. His face showed her that he was about to break down with all these news.

  
\- Alright, now cut the crap, Anna – David leaned back, sensing there was more to this – you want something from me, and it’s not to keep an eye on Scott, I’d wager.

  
She looked down and ran a finger through her hair, setting it behind her ear before she spoke carefully to him. He knew she was hiding a lot. Caleb wouldn’t just let her go, she didn’t miraculously survive a lethal silver bullet and the pack was not unaware of all this by chance, someone else was there with her and she was not willing to tell anyone, not even their pack leader. But he was a loyal friend, slow to pick things up but patient enough to see it unravel before him in due time. Anna was also a very caring person, she would never ask of him something outside good reason – but he knew a big one was coming if she did not want Jeff to be let in on this one.

  
\- I wanted you to help me where Jeff is not willing to. I have a guess about how to find the person who helped me when I blacked out. I want you to sniff around a small shop. A witch works there, a coven, in fact. If Caleb is in town, they will give us more insight to his plan and they might have the answers I need - she smiled at him - You just sniff around while it's still fresh and I will take it from there once I'm out of here.

  
He now realized what he had got himself into...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David comes to the coven's cake shop at Anna's behest only to feel outnumbered and overwhelmed with magical mysteries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a wild Dwight appears!
> 
> I know, I write slow moving stories and I'm sorry for those that like more action, I'll try to get more of that next time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this and thank you for reading, if you're coming back for it.

It was a sunny day, good for a quick walk and Dwight was going to do just that before he went to work.

He felt something stir in the shop that week and the girls were not letting him in on everything. He had arrived a few weeks prior, of course, and was only starting to talk more openly to them, but his old group had a singular rule to which he lived by: no secrets among witches. And now this. They spoke in whispers and hid behind small talk around him. He could pry into their minds, but that just was not his way of working with people.

It did not matter, though, as San Francisco was miles away and he had to make it happen in New York City for the next few months. As much as he loved the coven back home, he had to go to NY to partake in the next cycle of succession. If it went alright, he would be able to help his mother with her duties back in their farm on the Bay Area.

He watched the birds around the park for a little while before he took the way back to the cake shop, strolling with his hands in the pockets of his blue sweatshirt. He went around the backstreet and went in through the narrow door, smelling sugar and cinnamon as a warm feeling grew inside him. He went to the small room past the kitchen and put his bag inside the locker.

Meg walked behind him and handed him his apron with haste, setting her braids behind her shoulders as she started putting on the black cap that the store owners demanded they wore. “Aren’t you chipper today”, she liked taking her time before getting herself to the counter. “What happened last night, Dweety bird?”.

He slid himself out of her hug, laughing the name off as he took off his sweatshirt and put the black and white apron on, asking her to tie it behind his back. “I’m finally getting used to things here, you know”, he took in the smell of confection and the soft dim lights of Befana cake shop.

“Well, good thing, we were getting worried about you since you weren’t hanging out with us these past couple of weeks, holing up inside your apartment”, Claudette came up from behind him and gave him a quiet smile, caressing his shoulder as she finished tying up his apron.

“You know that I wasn’t avoiding you guys or anything”, he settled his glasses on top of his nose as he stared back at her with wide eyes, they had already realized it was just a quirk of his, “I just have had a lot on my mind, I was cleaning up and buying things for the apartment and my mom was sick and…”

“Yeah yeah, you can tell us all about that tonight over drinks, there’s a client waiting and I’m not in the mood for it right now”, Meg cut him short and pushed him towards the counter. He fumbled a little with the push and took care not to stumble upon himself, when he looked up and was greeted by a tall, strong man looking straight at him. He looked like he could tear the whole place down, glaring at Dwight so hard it made him flush around his ears.

David knew Anna had gotten him into deep shit when she gave him this task, and it only got worse as he read further into it. Witches and werewolves don’t usually mingle and for good reason – they believed in nature and the dark moon’s call, whereas witches were known to subvert all laws of nature.

He was also wary about some witchcraft that controlled wolves to do their every will. Of course he knew that the coven hiding behind Befana’s walls bid to the laws of their Sanctum, but it still felt like trouble going right into their nest.

According to his friend there were seven witches accounted for on this coven, a small group compared to the larger ones in New York, but they were the most prolific because they were given the task of protecting some kind of relic. Regardless, he was there to ask a favor for Anna, get what she wanted and leave, putting all their witchcraft business behind him.

David was never trusting of covens and witches as his own upbringing had been one to avert them, but here he was doing a favor to Anna who appeared to have some sort of acquaintance with this Meg.

As he stepped inside the cake shop the scent of cakes and spices, chocolate and cherries, strawberry jam, cream and honey – to a werewolf, a shower of different scents like that would send one raging, but the sweet combination and ambiance only made him soften his lips and loosen his shoulders. But he also noticed all those scents didn't match any of what was for sale, those were all ghosts, in a way.

A familiarity, a nostalgia, a likeness to his home in Manchester, his mother’s cooking… Fuck, he thought to himself, the witches have this whole place under a spell to mess with people’s minds of all things, doing something like that so openly was just perverse.

He scanned the place for anyone who appeared like the woman described but found no one at the counter, only a few people scanning the cakes with wanting eyes outside the window. For all he cared this whole place was an illusion. Finding no other option, he approached the counter and waited with a grim look on his face, eyes open for any sign of magic and hexes.

It only took a moment before he saw a couple of them talking over each other in a hasted way behind closed doors, probably planning on how to get him under their thumb, when a dark-haired man jumped out from behind that small door and touched the glass that revealed white frosted cupcakes.

The young man propped himself up, large horn-rimmed glasses showing round hazel eyes that simply would not decide on what to look at. It darted between David’s gloomy eyes, people crossing the street outside and horns of cars that rang in between them as the traffic lights went on. The wolf was not going to budge until the man decided to work around his shyness.

\- G-good m-morning, sir, may I-I help you... s-sir? - he stammered relentlessly, which made David certain he was new to this. Poor bastard probably had been charmed into working for them – I-I’m sorry f-for leaving you waiting.

David scanned the man’s face a bit longer, maybe longer than he would like to admit. He looked deeper and deeper into his eyes, tuning out the mystical flavors surrounding him and focusing his instincts on his prey, the smell of sweet oranges on him and faint scent of spices, and then it dawned him. He looked to the side and noticed there were no customers to disturb him, so he leaned in closer over the counter ready to confront.

\- You’re a witch, aren’t you?

The poor boy went from flushed to completely red hot and he lost his footing momentarily. He tried to stammer out a dismissive answer, something to lighten the mood, but his stutter bubbled back up from his teenage years and dizzied his mind. The one thing he had to do was hide his mystique and he was caught by an ordinary man like that.

As if sensing trouble stirring, Claudette came floating behind Dwight and pulled him aside, tending to David who kept his grim face on. He was on a mission and that was that.

\- No point in hiding behind sweet words and your witty diplomacy, I have seen through your game, lass – he searched his pocket for something furiously as he spoke – your magic is strong and I am quite taken by all these treats, but I am here to speak to a lady named Megan – he read the name written on the cellphone message – a friend sent me.

\- That is unfortunate, but Meg is not here today – Claudette kept an unwavering air about her as she lied in the most natural way – she called in sick. May we help you?

Dwight was beside himself with shame, rubbing one hand against another as he turned away from David. He wished he was ready to cast a spell to hide his essence and make the man forget it all, he could glamour him in a minute if he tried hard enough, but his nerves were getting the best of him. No good magic could come out of him in that state, so he just hunched over the table behind him, praying this nightmare was over once Claudette dealt with it.

However, a lightning named Meg came out from behind the door with inquisitive eyes and ruined the whole charade. “what friend of yours sent you, mister…”, her eyes showed nothing other than true curiosity.

\- David King. A kind lady named Anna sent me, she’s in the hospital and asked that I came here to ask for your help on clarifying something important – he side-eyed Dwight – and tell your hapless friend there to get it together. He does not do a great job hiding his scent from a werewolf, I can smell the hexes even in this witch’s cauldron you call a shop.

Meg’s eyes blazed at Dwight while Claude’s head leaned to the side, looking toward him with a hint of pity and a condescending demeanor. He could feel their thoughts berating him for not guarding his mystique as he should, and that moment being a telepath was not paying off.

\- I am very sorry about that, he does smell like the sweetest oranges of his family’s orchard though – Claudette mused, partaking in David's feelings – but Anna is in the hospital because?

\- Oh drop it, Claudette, there is no point in hiding when the Church of Ablution is going to rain down its holy crusade on us sooner than later – she blasted Claude’s attempts at discretion with her usual rudeness – I gather Anna is still alive and kicking then? We patched her up as best we could, but that silver bullet sure did a number on her. I thought that "silver kills werewolves" thing was just a myth, really.

He was so obviously surprised by her statement that both women noticed he was not fully aware of the situation and saw they had their work cut out for them. That man was going to have to catch up to them fast if they were going to do anything about their Caleb problem, and Anna did not help things one bit by not letting him in on the nitty gritty.

Dwight was calming himself down still in the corner when he heard their conversation and his magic swept over him like a wave. It usually happened like that. When he least expected, when he felt the most vulnerable, he displayed an immense affinity with the chaos and darkness that hides in the world and he manipulates his chaotic tendencies to perfection.

Meg and Claudette felt overwhelmed as he surrounded them. It was the most discrete of spells, they felt like they were lying in the grass on a sunny afternoon by the ocean, a gentle breeze blowing as he scoured their statements thoroughly, figuring out what had happened that Monday and how those events were tied to his situation there. Meg was furious.

\- Get the fuck out of my head, pixie man! - she screamed and banged her hand on the wall beside her – we are only being so nice with you because you are so shy, and so sweet and your mystique is indeed more intense than ours, but that gives you no right to intrude like that!

He said sorry to her consciousness, only to realize what he was doing a second too late and getting slapped on the chest. He then gathered himself and opened his mouth at long last “I’m sorry, it just gets out of hand sometimes”, and she answered him with slap to his shoulder, yelling at him to knock it off.

David was still not understanding what had happened, even though he too had his mind corrupted and violated. For a minute there he imagined himself sitting on a sidewalk with his mates drinking beer off a bottle after Rugby practice, some ages ago. He was cut off when Dwight parted his lips in shock, eyes gaping at David.

\- I-If you’d like – he shrunk his shoulders even more as he spoke, a trick he learned to use to convince his mother to go with his plans – I can make a shortcut for all three of you! A mental link can clear things between both parties in a second and set the record straight in no time. He’ll be in your memories, so there will be no doubts about what happened. And he might even convince this Jeff fellow to help Anna out in this too!

Claudette rubbed her cheeks looking toward the young witch, she felt like her privacy had been abused, but felt even harder how bad Dwight messed up right there when she sensed a great fear in front of her. Being an empath she was feeling the fire swelling in David, a burst that could put their whole negotiation under in no time.

\- How the fuck does he know Jeff? What the hell is this? - he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tight – Is he reading my mind? Are you all messing with my head?

\- Okay, we all need to calm down right now before we do anything – Claudette tried to mend what was already beyond broken – and we have to agree this is not the place nor the time to discuss any of this.

Dwight looked at David and felt his gaze was melting him to the ground, and he was not going to hide it as he pointed his finger at the young man and warned him not to look at him with his magical mysteries.

\- You know he does not need to look at you to read your thoughts – Meg leaned her back against the wall as she huffed that statement – that little fairy is more tricky than me and Claude put together.

\- Megan! - Claudette had to raise her voice this time – Dwight did not do it on purpose, I can sense it. He just felt lost and let his curiosity wander into our minds with abandon – he nodded nervously to his friend – and I am certain that he preserved our most private thoughts – he nodded even more, biting his lips into a thin line as she sighed in relief.

\- You know I’m only here because Anna told me to and she is bedridden, but I can’t tell you how much I regret this already.

\- We are very sorry about your first impression, but I need you to come back later for us to talk this over – she looked at him without the sweetness and the mystical flair witches wore at all times, he could finally use his senses freely on her and hear her heart beat – this is an actual shop and we run this in the most honest way possible. We will be able to help you after work hours.

Meg was quick to intervene “over drinks, it’s Sunday and tomorrow’s my day off”, to which Claudette nodded. Dwight had shrunk to the size of a marshmallow and looked at the Englishman with deer-like eyes.

\- Alright, but we do this in my territory – he looked at them with a smirk – do you know the Howling Sheep?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something tells me I will have to come back and edit this, posting late in the night is never a good idea...
> 
> Just know I was listening to Chocolate by Kylie Minogue when I wrote this some weeks ago. It is pretty obvious, if you think about it.
> 
> Thank you for reading, again.

Dwight had been walking behind the girls with the widest eyes behind those thick glasses, shame over what he had done roaming his thoughts and squeezing at his lungs. He barely looked at Meg that day at all, even though she continued talking to him as usual and even said she was sorry for her outburst.

She was explosive, that much was true, and ran her mouth more than anyone else  he had ever met ,  b ut that was it, she had bursts like that only to quickly calm herself down and be as playful as ever. She tried to pull Dwight out of his own worried thoughts all day, telling him jokes and talking about TV shows, but he was a tough one when his insecurities got the best of him.

He felt a sorry sigh leave his chest as the train arrived at the station, Claude walked  in large steps in front of them  and Meg pushed him forward with her head against his back  onto the platform , her hands  firmly gripping his waist .  They detached  once they went up the stairs, she gave him a sweet glance and sided Claudette as they ran up to the streets .

\- You know, I’ve never been to that werewolf bar? - she had decided to lose the braids and let her hair hang in neat loose pigtails, because she wanted to “look like a hapless Little Red Riding Hood for the big bad wolves” – to a werewolf anything, actually. They are so close-minded, those puppies.

\- Careful not to call them that in front of one,  they have more bite than bark – Claudette said as she turned to her.

\- So you’ve  been close enough with one to know that .

\- Back home, werewolves are a little more friendly, I’d say. They preferred to live in the mountains in isolation, but every now and then one of them showed up to my mother’s house asking for some kind of charm.

Dwight was  still wrapping his mind around what David said as they walked  down  the avenue . Sure, he was a slow learner and  it did take him a few years to find a way to hide his mystique,  that aura that emanated from them when they used spells and performed rituals ( to his mother’s despair ) , but he became good at it somewhere down the line. Even the witches here in New York had a hard time telling  when he used his memory spells on them.

\- They can do that? - Meg was truly surprised by her statement, as if some kind of law was broken – werewolves want nothing to do with magic around here. I mean, getting Anna to trust us was such a chore because of that irrational fear that we are some kind of evil breed out to get them to become our personal zombies…

\- That wolf was smart though, wasn’t he? - Dwight finally  broke out of his mental prison and spoke out loud,  making both women look to him in awe – I mean, he noticed the magic in the air, the  a ffinity I  mixed in with the scent of cakes. And he also picked up on my own…

He looked down, his neck digging into his chest as his hands buried deeper into his pockets, like shame was eating away at his thoughts even harder now.

\- Dweety, you’re quite a talented witch and you do your… - Meg waved her hands in front of her eyes with a dazed look – thing like nobody’s business. But when you’re flustered, you lose your shit and your aura goes all over the place. Like, real bad. Anyone can see when you are super happy or bummed out because you mess with everyone’s senses when you’re like that.

He stumbled on his left foot and had to pick himself up so as not to land face first on the floor. He caught up to himself and stood up tall, his legs stretching with each step until he recovered from it, hands going back into his sweatshirt’s pockets and ears shining bright pink.

\-  And I feel you, that David fella was hot! - she pressed that last word again  twice for more emphasis and fired a direct look into Dwight’s face, her smile opening up the minute she saw his  cheeks as red as a tomato –  I told you !  I knew you offering yourself to help like that had to have some  other explanation. You want to get into his pants,  birdie !

\- Meg, stop pestering Dwight, he’s been feeling heavy over the incident all day. It’s been real exhausting working and balancing both your saucy attitude and his sulking all day. I need a drink, fast…

\-  I’m just saying he did lose his shit over that man and we both felt it – Meg walked beside Claudette with her arms to the sides, prying her attention off the traffic lights – and I totally mean it, he’s one hottie!  Did you see those eyes? It felt like he was going to  jump  at us right there . Anna was intense and all, but he was  on another level. He literally sniffed magic in the air!

\- A-about Anna, what exactly is your relationship with her? - Dwight came up from behind them, trying his best to sound confident and inquisitive to divert the subject, but ultimately failing.

\- Oh no, baby boy, you don’t get to ask the hard-hitting questions tonight, maybe you should have dug that up when you went into our thoughts making us think about sweet fruits and quiet gardens – Meg was quick to dismiss him.

Claudette remembered the feeling too well. His magic was such a discrete, delicate thing that it could well hide the heinous thing he did and he’d get away with it. The spells he weaves are not as straightforward as her hexes and charms or Meg’s potions, they were more like a resemblance, he called it an “affinity” with the subject.

A lingering thought deep within a person, he dug it up and linked to one of his own with amazing prowess and led their conscious mind to it, resting in a bed of flowers as he sifted through their subconscious memories, leaving no trace of his telepathic intrusions behind. Meg only caught on to him because she had her usual protection spells up, but even that did not stop him, it only rang her alarm bells.

\- We did not want to leave you out of the loop, but things have been hectic here in New York with all three covens preparing for the succession and the Church breaking the truce in Europe, it was hard to bring up the subject – Claudette said in a low tone as they crossed the street, paying attention to the hubbub in the distance – and you did arrive a little late for the Cycle.

The cycle of succession, or the succession of witches, is the process in which all covens send their younger, uninitiated witches to other groups during Summer. There they have a mission to connect with each other’s magic and tread the long journey to understanding the mysteries of the Arcana as a community. They work together, meditate together, perform rituals and charms together to learn from one another and to commune with the Source.

It is meant for them to discover they are not alone on the righteous path,  that there is a great number of them in the world with the same purpose in life .

Once Summer comes to an end, they start the latter part of the cycle and prepare themselves for  the sending . It is then that they truly get in touch with the Source, succeeding the ones that came before them in bearing the weight of the Dark as the souls of fallen witches are allowed to pass over.  It happens only when the stars align properly,  many years passing between each succession.

C laudette had been sent by the large coven in Montreal, while Meg came from the one in Chicago. Dwight however was from one of the many independent, small groups of San Francisco, the one headed by his mother, and she sent him to New York because it was precisely where she went for her own succession.

\- Y-yeah, but I d-didn’t want to leave my mother until I was sure she w-would be okay. The first ritual of the cycle took its toll on her, you know? - he looked even more lost when he thought about her – she had severe migraine back in June when we started preparations, b-but would not tell me what she saw in her visions… We used to do sessions together and she helped me tap into the sight, but when the Cycle started she refused it altogether.

Claudette stopped in front of the Howling Sheep and stared Dwight down, making the poor boy blush and reconsider what he said. But her eyes only held an interrogation in them, some kind of disbelief that this shy little boy was attuned with the sight.

\- Precognition is a delicate thing, indeed – she said with a low hum.

The air was thick inside the Howling Sheep, the scent of werewolves and wolf-lovers hanging about that darkly lit bar was too much for Claudette’s empathetic tendencies, while Meg’s face shone bright with  intent when a table with a  group of grunting wolves eyed her  for a long time like she was a hot meal waiting  to be pawed .

T he narrow entrance led to the long bar counter that ran from one side to the other,  going from the pool table area on the right past two small steps, to the wide table area on the left separated by a thin wooden wall. The lights were low and the music was loud, and a large assortment of bottles and glasses decorated the wall directly in front of them  with two bartender s , a woman and a man, looking out for the customers.

Claude needed to fix her situation  and alcohol was a  quick way to ease her empathy for a while , so she ran to the tall man with well-groomed beard at the counter and downed a shot of whisky, promptly ordering a follow-up. The man smiled behind his thick mustache and wild green eyes, l ay ing the towel over a broad shoulder and asking her “you’re here for David  aren’t you ?  Name’s Cameron, I’ll get him ”.

Dwight came in a few seconds after that and he too was overwhelmed the minute he set foot inside,  seeing David coming to Claudette as the tall bartender touched his shoulder and spoke to his ear .  He was wearing a tight white shirt and even tighter pants o ver that very well-defined body, a smirk pulling at his left cheek when he turned to the side  to see they had arrived .  Dwight licked his lips and parted  them slightly as he felt himself lost in  front of the door, the space between him and the other two now seemed like a long hallway.

And just as Meg said, he lost his shit. A wild breeze blew around him that let a violent scent of bittersweet chocolate invade the patrons’ senses, sniffing and twisting their faces when touched by it. Wolves did not like to have their senses tampered with, but the wolf-chasers were ecstatic with the craft laid upon them.

One of the girls by the pool tables started to dance wildly, bundling her hair above her head and letting the sweat run down her neck, as she swayed her hips to the men and women around and other chasers following her lead. One man took off his jacket and started caressing his wolf girlfriend as he breathed in the mystic breeze, a crazed warmth rubbing against her skin and putting her in a frenzy as she sniffed his desires.

The wolves on the table had shifted in their seats a bit when Meg joined the ladies dancing by the two wooden steps next to the pool tables. Of course she was not under Dwight’s influence, but she was not going to miss out on the opportunity of getting that attention to herself, as well.

Werewolves’ wild animality could reject that sort of magic as self-defense, but it could only be submissive to the fires of human lust and that hot chocolaty taste sent all the human wolf-lovers in the Howling Sheep into ecstasy in a few seconds. Dwight stood scared in front of the door, his hands cupping his nose and mouth and eyes welling up because he realized what he did.

“Oh no, Claude” he whispered into her mind as he shut his eyes hard and took slow steps back going out the door, trying his hardest to undo what he did. Claudette could barely have the chance to down her second shot when she saw him leave.

\- David was not kidding about you guys, was he? - Cam took Claudette’s second shot glass and promptly gave her a third one – on the house.

\- You have no idea – she downed the third one intently, rearranging her hair twists to one side and feeling the alcohol set in at last. Today was a chore with all the wild emotions and even 12 hours of meditation would not release her. She needed that hit – I gotta get that kid back here to get this done and I’ll make sure he behaves this time. Wait here, David.

\- Hey, I don’t mind  this at all –  Cam was radiant –  But he really needs to get that out of his system, if you know what I mean...

She waved him off quickly and looked to the side only to see Meg pulling off her sexiest moves, chatting up the wolves around them. She could only deal with one problem at a time, she thought to herself.

Outside, Dwight was shaking his head and squeezing his temples between his slim hands,  whisper ing a soft  mantra to himself. By this time, she was beyond empathy, and when he turned he only saw her dark skin wearing the glow of  unrestrained magic around . Tonight was not about restraint  for her .

-Dwight! - she adjusted her shirt and put her hands over her hips – Listen, this is not exactly where I expected to be this Sunday and I am just as overwhelmed as you are, but I need to do this for the coven and you promised you’d help. I can’t understand why your magic keeps getting the best of you in front of werewolves of all people. Right now is the time you should pull yourself together and help us out!

He swallowed the harshness dry as she was right. If he managed to get into her nerves, Claudette being the most calm of creatures, then he knew he messed up bad.

\- I’m sorry, I got it all wrong – he sobbed again, rubbing his  neck then setting his hand  on his shoulder – It’s just that I…

\- You’re scared, and horny and you’re anticipating meeting David again, I can feel it  sweetie –  sweetie was her way of not using a harsher name as  she went straight for the jugular – but I am just not having this right now. You can take your time drooling over him after we get him to understand our situation and getting the pack’s help in dealing with Caleb. Now, I need you to hold  it together and follow my lead...

She pulled his left hand, cupped it between hers, chanting a monotone sound and gently squeezing his palm, then helping him breathe in her rhythm – she was working her own spell this time, dissolving his fear without him knowing. “This charm will keep you grounded, but it can only do so much. If you don’t focus on what we’re doing, it’s going to happen again”, she cautioned him with worried eyes, in spite of the liquor starting to pour out in her voice.

Dwight took a deep breath and closed his eyes, finally keeping his affinity in check and slowly sending the people at the Howling Sheep back to their senses. How shocked he was when he opened his eyes to the bar’s front door and saw a fiery pair of eyes staring him down.

\- Oi! - he knew he fucked up bad – What is wrong with you people?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and for the kudos. It means a lot, since it took me a long time to get the courage to start posting all of this.
> 
> It really encourages me to continue.
> 
> This is another slow moving one, but hope anyone who reads likes it.

This was just impossible, Claudette thought to herself as she inhaled the bitter energy coming off of David; she was trying hard to make things work, but these two uncontrollable forces kept pulling her in different directions and she was now losing her patience.

She could certainly forgive Dwight, perhaps because he was a witch like herself and she was very partial to that, but also because his feelings were kind and good-willing, although laced with inner confusion and insecurities. But David felt like a cannonball crashing on everything with noise, violently advancing on every issue without any regard about who is around him. She meant it when she said she was sick of this for the day.

\- Listen, David – she raised her voice and diverted his fierce anger from Dwight’s still weakened state – you chose to bring us here and I’m not judging, but this is not the most wholesome of places for witches.

Dwight saw how much taller the man seemed now on the street, wearing those simple clothes that only showed how much bigger he was than him, that unnerving aura only his kind emanated. Claude had calmed him enough to see the man without feeling powerless and small, and noticed he twitched and snarled heavy in his chest, replying to his friend: “the girl you brought seems to be having enough fun, if you ask me”.

She was starting to despise him.

\- What I mean is that you could have chosen some neutral turf, but you wanted to flex your pack’s muscles and makes us feel like scared little kittens – she walked with her back straight and her eyes aimed straight to his – Dwight was supposed to just show you how your angry howling did not scare us, but things got a little out of hand…

There she was, making up those lies on the fly and selling them like nobody’s business. If someone was ready to deal with wolves, that someone was Claudette Morel.

\- But now part of me is glad he went this far. Now let’s get down to business, we need to get things done before the Old Church makes our lives more difficult here in our home.

He looked at Dwight for a second, behind the wide glasses his eyes were still red and bright with the tears he swallowed and he looked downright sad, slumping his shoulders under the unzipped sweatshirt. It was a hot day and even hotter night, so he could not even begin to understand why the young man was wearing it.

\- I don’t like to be outnumbered by witches, so a couple of friends will be joining us. There’s a table back there for us to have this talk – he opened the door and let both of them in, walking closer behind Dwight than the boy would have cared for in that state.

Claudette moved to the right and quickly caught Meg speaking to a dark-haired wolf as she wrapped her arms around herself, smiling playfully and pretending to pay attention to whatever he said. “Fun time’s over, Meg”, she pulled her by the shoulders and would not have her protests right this moment.

David directed Dwight to the side and walked him around the bar counter, to their left, going to the large rectangular room where a table was indeed empty waiting for them at the back. Cameron looked at his friend, and then set a blazing pair of eyes to Dwight who looked down in response. The bartender turned to the girl on his side, “watch the bar while I deal with this, alright?”. She nodded and saw Cam and his brother Richie walking to where David was.

He sat right beside the boy and took a cool, long swig. In no time, the two owners of the Howling Sheep appeared and sat right in front of them and the girls arrived shortly after, Meg sitting beside Dwight and making the obvious assumptions about how he felt right there.

There was not a single dull moment for Meg the minute she set foot inside that werewolf bar. For a minute she maybe regretted not having gone home first and gotten herself ready to dazzle a bit more, but it seemed wolves were not keen on the aesthetic glamours regular men were prone to fall for.

It went out of control within seconds as Dwight obviously let his inner desires breathe into all the people inside, but it ultimately made for an even more fun time. There were three men sitting next to her and she saw opportunity shining like a beacon in the narrow space between the entrance and the two pool tables. It was the perfect spot to make herself shine.

All that attention and the people letting their urges take control of them was making for quite a fun night, but the meeting at the back end of the bar was proving to be the climax.

She giggled inside as her eyes shifted wildly between the participants, catching every single detail, every bead of sweat pouring out of their neck. Dwight was none the wiser, as expected, but he sure was stirring things up just by being there. David sat next to him and she was well aware of the reason: he was taking in his scent, as any wolf would to its prey, and chose to be beside him just to keep the upper hand, there was no way he could get away from David easily. It was the perfect set up.

But how pleasantly surprised she was to have a third element involved on this, making things that much more interesting to watch. Cam shifted on his seat every time he caught Dwight’s attention and noticed David’s careless sniffing – for a moment she wished she was an empath or a telepath just so she could get his angle in all of this.

Claudette started her act. Of course, she was the right witch for the task of driving things their way. And only a minute into this reunion did she let her eyes detach from the energies overflowing and laid her eyes on Richie.

A shadow cast over his face, his arms crossed and back leaned against the chair. He was not charismatic like his brother, and certainly was not there because he cared enough about the issue at hand, but his void black eyes turned to her the minute he noticed she was reading the room the same way he was.

She was taken aback and let her guard down, gasping, and his eyes only dug further into her when she did.

\- We are here to reach out to your pack for mutual help on an issue that is of interest to both our coven and your leaders – she had a glass of water in front of her this time, as she was starting to get in control of her empathy again – but we need to be honest about all that has happened the past few months, as a few things were going on off the record.

Meg intervened quickly now that she had lost her focus. Running with things was the best thing she could do to take control of herself again.

\- And just so you know, this was all caused by me in the first place – she touched her hair and looked at David, who finally moved his attention away from the man on his right – Anna and I, we met a few months ago. I had just arrived to the coven to start an important ritual for our kind and like her I was caught up in something bigger than I had hoped.

\- What do you mean, Anna was caught up in this? She told me this was an accident.

\- Maybe she was trying to keep things a little bit under control and avoid turning your attention to smaller things, like our interactions as we know your pack is not very open to that – Meg continued, looking at Claude for reassurance – but now push has come to shove, she is in the hospital and the hunters are going to make a move in these parts like they did in Spain.

\- David, what the hell are they talking about? - Cam looked at him with more concern than he ever showed, his brother now leaning forward next to him, as silent as he came.

\- It was going to be discussed tomorrow when the pack was gathered – David said as he looked to his comrades – but Jeff is already aware of the situation, for all I know.

\- I have my doubts. Anna is anything but good with words, as you may all know. But we are here to set the record straight. We can’t have anymore secrets if we are to form an alliance. So we’re going to share all we know about Caleb and Dwight’s here to make our job that much easier.

David huffed in disbelief and sucked in hard as he answered “You expect us to trust you when you brought this illusionist who messed with everyone’s heads just a minute ago?”, to which Richard agreed with an ironic smirk. Cameron stared him down, then looked to David again with even more anger in his face.

\- T-that’s not how it works! – Dwight struggled to defend himself – I don’t m-make illusions or anything like that. And besides, I am not going to do anything of the sort here, tonight.

Claudette thought maybe letting Dwight do the talking was not the best of options at the moment, given all the trouble he made and how the wolves were on their toes around him. She quickly intervened with a soft tone and a good choice of words.

\- Dwight’s what we call a telepath. He can interact with that part of us that distinguishes us from the world, that can identify itself as a singularity. Our thoughts, memories, what we see in ourselves and others. He has never used it to take advantage of anyone, nor will he ever at the risk of breaking our rules and being cast away.

\- That’s not what it felt like this afternoon – David’s voice became more and more graven as he spoke – lad here messed with my thoughts, made me taste and smell things that weren’t there. You can’t trust him.

That stung Dwight like a thorn deep in his heart and made his head hurt a little, as he lowered his gaze even more. He was pushing his closed fist lightly on his knee, bright eyes aimed at David and searching the other men to try and make himself understood.

\- I do put a spell on the cake shop, but it has been approved by the others and it means no harm. I just want people to feel at home there, a safe haven. I always did it at my mom’s parties and family reunions, it never is intended to hurt anyone, as it never has. It is not my fault if you’re always so suspicious of us.

David was gaping at his response, it was the first time he ever spoke without stammering to any of them, Claudette included. The werewolf leaned closer upon hearing him speak so firmly, those knots that held his brow so tightly contracted were undone and his ears were now keen to hear him.

\- And what happened earlier today was an accident. You surprised me when you called me a witch like that and it all went out of control from there. - he hung his head to the side, eyeing the wolf with honesty alone in his tone – I really just wish it didn’t happen at all.

Dwight was now residing in memories of his old home, sitting by the table outside under orange trees and reading books. A table set for him and his father, the smell of his mother’s cookies, cinnamon and apples. Only this time it was not an emanation, he was curling it all around himself in a spiral. He truly wished to leave the city right there and then, so now he was determined to get this over with.

“What I was going to do with you all was make a mental link”, he gently touched David’s temple and his as he explained, to which the wolf went completely blank, his mouth agape and his neck stiff at the touch. Meg swallowed a smile as Cam shifted on his seat again, leaning forward with his elbows over his knees and his mustache moving slightly upwards. His wolf fangs were about to come out if Dwight moved even an inch closer.

\- It is nothing but an easy way of communicating with one another without words and within seconds. You can’t lie while doing it as the mind is an endless flow, and any hitch or detachment will be felt by any and all communicating through it. You can trust Meg and Claudette are going to be honest with you. As for me, I’ll abstain from all communications. This is your issue, not mine, and I will go home right after this is done. Consider me a simple medium for this negotiation. As soon as I’m finished I’ll leave you to it.

Claudette wanted to reach out to Dwight in that moment as she felt his guilt had reached a peak. David’s words, though simple and not hateful this time, had struck a fragile chord in him. However, the situation demanded she continued her work there and let Dwight make his choices.

\- So, what do you say? - she looked at David fiercely, as now she was awarded with the pain in Dwight’s eyes for ever getting him involved in this.


	5. Chapter 5

David was  the one feeling guilty  now , his stomach  was s inking and his  body could not find a way to sit still as they were  pulling their seat s closer to the table  at Dwight’s request . He tapped his fingers over the table, biting his lower lip and glancing occasionally to the man at his side. He considered  say ing anything to make it a little better, to sound less harsh  or lighten up the mood he so carelessly set. But he was left with no way to change this a s of now .

There was another thing he felt, something lacking: the phantom taste in the air was just not there anymore, that thing that made him feel a little more at ease. Dwight had stopped it the minute he made his resolve. They all felt it, because the air was settled like any other Sunday and the bitter taste of cigars and sweat was not as pleasant as his mysteries made them.

Dwight politely asked them to not leave their chairs or make sudden movements for the duration of the session as that would be disruptive and could probably damage his own mind – good god, is it really that risky for the lad – and ordered them to hold onto the table’s edge with both hands as guarantee. If any of them made the slightest movement his mind would sense it and he would break the mental link apart immediately.

T hey closed their eyes and waited for a while. Dwight touched the center of his forehead with a loose hand, his middle and ring finger slightly touching it as  a ringing sound was made. A bell resonating in a distant room pulled them out of  the bounds of their sensitivities and they all felt afloat.

The werewolves felt lost inside a dark space, scared and viciously prepared as their kind usually are when they feel threatened. They then saw Meg and Claudette were also there with them,  looking just as confused , but to David’s dismay Dwight was nowhere to be seen.

\- Don’t worry, he’s here watching over us so that we don’t get lost. He’s just making the final arrangements  since he won’t be taking part in this – Claudette spoke to him, but it was not really speech. It was an impossible thing: as if she was within hi s head , not without – we’re linked as one collective, so we can all hear each other’s consciousness  freely . Dwight is arranging so that we don’t get tangled in each other’s memories and ideas, locking us up from certain areas. Just breathe and trust him… Oh, and close your eyes in 3, 2, 1…

As she finished counting, and he did not heed her, he felt his entire consciousness falling into a chasm, the slowest fall he had ever felt, but one that ran a mile down. Time enough for him to realize Claudette (and the other three that were linked to him) had also understood he was looking for Dwight. And then saw himself in the middle of the woods, a circle with stones, carved lines and incenses around him. He could now hear Meg.

It was four months ago when I had arrived to New York and was getting to understand the process of succession for a witches’ coven. It is a dull, but necessary event, as witches can not live as long as some supernatural creatures,  they had to pass on their knowledge and powers to the younger generations to continue to protect the Source  of Magic .

So, every 20 or so years, the covens  made arrangements and sen t out harbingers to other location s and covens so they may commune with Hecate and the Source before  the harvest season ,  where a bond would be formed between all who worked in the mysteries of magic –  it happened first on the northern hemisphere, and six months later on the southern, but with their own variations. When All Hallow’s Eve came to the North, the witches would perform the Wicked Harvest and all those involved would  briefly pass onto the astral regions and get in touch with the Source directly, growing stronger for the next few years.

The cycle of succession only truly began in late July, but I arrived earlier because I was always fascinated with New York and could not wait a minute longer.

But, as days passed I grew more and more uneasy with dreams that came about soon after I moved. Visions of a presence in the night, a creature of nightmare lurking in the woods and reaching deep into my soul. It made me deeply afraid and consumed all hope from within.

A few days after the first full moon since I moved, I confessed the nightmares to Claudette who also revealed she experienced it herself after she arrived. We began to delve deeper into that mystery, a supposed illusion that felt absolutely real even when we were awake. Once March had passed, we had already gathered enough materials for what would come next, and now we had to wait for the next full moon to perform the ritual.

It was all going perfectly well during that night, the stones were set and the moonlight was proper. The two of us meditated and lifted our astral form s into the night, searching for the nightmarish haunt that would appear in dreams those endless nights. What we had not accounted for was that we settled the ritual grounds in the woodlands where  some stray  wolves would run during their wild nights  in secret.

That was when Anna happened upon us and was taken into the ritual as an accident.

She had a painful encounter with the dark entity in that realm where time and space are nothing but a convoluted mass. Both of us managed to rescue Anna’s soul from the creature,  but we  had to expose our selves to the realm to bring her  back . We had played around with dark magic, and  though we were cautious with ourselves, we had not accounted for a third party and the aftereffects  were greater than expected.

The creature used  Anna’s returning soul as a beacon at that moment  and took the opportunity  and the convergence of energies to cross from the realm it was  sealed in to  cross into our world.  Had we known of this and placed a protection spell on her, she would have been safe and the thing would not have gained form.

\- So you  brought some evil entity to this world , is what you mean? - Cam inquired.

\- It was never our intention and Philip was never evil at all. At least, he has not harmed us or Anna in any way. He was only contacting us and other witches in town to warn us what the Old Church was planning to do this Samhain.

\-  Philip? You even named the thing? – David replied.

\- He was a witch who lived in this area years ago, he passed without moving to the place where our kind rests. His soul is broken, and his anger still lingers in this world like an anchor to his spirit, but he does not have evil intentions toward us, specifically. He has only helped us through all of this.

\-  Being stuck in between realms and constantly following the person he cursed,  he discovered the archbishops’ plan to stop the Wicked Harvest and rob us of our role in this world. They have been locating and following our covens, and intend to kill us on the night of October 31, virtually ending the succession of witches and breaking our link with the Source.

\-  And what does Anna have to do with any of this?

\-  You will understand...

P hilip had cursed the man responsible for  slaught ering  his coven, including his wife and daughter,  and burning down his house. Caleb Quinn, the man your pack knows from attempting to hunt your kind four years ago,  was a witch hunter almost 100 years ago .  He nearly decimated our people on the east coast, until Philip, driven mad with hatred, did something no witch would ever dare do.

The curse of undeath is anathema to us,  for  one of the greatest evils a witch can do to a human  and one of the greatest offenses to life itself is necromancy as it breaks the cycle of life and death, disrupt s the Source and  imposes a personal desire over the natural flow of destiny .  Even in death he did not lift the curse, so he remained in this world as a ghost.

H e did not stop by simply killing the witch hunters and placing an eternal curse upon a man’s body and soul: he dug a deep grave for the man to rest an eternity in suffering. Only Caleb’s prison was not eternal, unlike his body. With time, the casket rotted and broke, he dug his way endlessly for months until he returned to the surface, and the terror you all know came to be.

We started to investigate along with Anna the origins of the man, and the more we discovered, the more horrified we were. His hunts continued through the 80’s and 90’s, until someone inside the  c hurch  contacted him and made him  a member  of their Swords,  the most prolific one . And his reign of terror became something holy  then , backed by a powerful organization  and with a large, well-trained militia at his disposal.

A nna works as a private investigator, as you all know, and it was easy for her to gather information needed in many places, but she ruffled the wrong feathers somehow. Someone noticed it in the police, if I were to guess, and she became a target. It didn’t take long for someone to blow the whistle to the people of the church.  Of course, our meddling caught their attention, and so they decided it was time for Caleb’s  early vengeance.

Our coven, and your pack, are to disappear before the fateful day they are calling sacred, when they will slaughter our kind.

So we decided on a trap.  We thought we could  get rid of them ourselves without involving more innocent people and Philip  offered us his help, as his curse chained him to Caleb: that was our upper hand,  once he broke himself of the curse, so would the hunter and he would finally wither . We went back to the woods where all this started, the place where Philip’s form is now chained to in ethereal form. Anna  would bait them and we were watching over  her from afar, and sure enough that monster came for  her .

Only it did not go quite as we planned. We did not think it possible, but the Swords of the Church are themselves using magic. We were sloppy and caught off guard, when Anna came and rescued us in time. That’s how she was shot.

Luckily, when Caleb came too close to the haunting grounds, he was unpleasantly surprised by Philip who slaughtered his men and gave us the opportunity to teleport ourselves away. We treated her in our apartment, but we knew Caleb was not dead. The curse had to be undone and Philip  did not  go through with it .  Caleb is still alive, as he escaped the wraith who is imprisoned by the place where we summoned it.

When she woke up a few days later, Anna begged us to leave her at the hospital and pretend none of this happened. We only agreed to it because she said she needed more time to get your people to understand, that she would get Jeff on board after reasoning with him.

\- So she lied to me, after all.

\- David,  Anna had nothing but the best intentions at heart, even if misguided . She wanted to help and she was afraid that the pack’s pride would cloud their better judgment of the situation. This is a serious issue that we have to deal with.

\- You sound like you’re just trying to get your asses saved by us and at our expense – Richard said bluntly.

\- Trust me, it is not by our will that your pack got involved in this. The other covens are already fully aware of the situation and taking measures  to fix this.  The coven in Sevilla took a big hit because they acted on the Church’s branch there carelessly, but all others are taking the appropriate measures now that we have given them all the information we gathered in the past three months.

\- Had we known you used the woods for leisure, we would have searched other grounds for our magic. But we didn’t, and that’s how  we got your friend involved .  We have tried many times to prevent her from continuing with this, but she kept coming back with more of her own investigations.

\- And  it’s not like we tried hard enough to keep her out of our matters, but now it is too late to be  asking for forgiveness . If we had fallen  during his attack , your pack would be safe  and our witches would be at the heart of the problem alone . Maybe she should have done just that, saved herself and let witches deal with their own problems. That is what I would have preferred, but Anna would not have that.

\-  We are looking now to align ourselves with you so that we may push away this threat with as little casualties as possible, especially now that your people are already neck deep in this…

\- Because of Anna’s selfish acts – David interrupted – had she respected the pack and Jeff’s leadership,  we would not be in danger.

\- I get your anger, I cannot tell you how much I wish things had been different.

\- But how do we know that Caleb will now be targeting all of the pack? - Cam broke the small discussion.

\- I am not sure, and I can’t really say the Church will retaliate. Who I fear for is Anna and her brother, but given your recent history with the man, I would not say it is not going to be an issue in the future.

\- I believe she wished that we had let her die, that way this whole situation would not go out of proportion as it is now. But  we could not  have that.

\- The three of us made a series of mistakes, and everyday I think our sacrifices would have been for the greater good. But that selfish part of us can take control more often than not.

Dwight felt heavy the minute he dissolved the link, their unstable feelings forced him to stop it or else it would be too taxing on his own mind. He held his head with both hands, supporting his elbows over his knees for a few seconds. David reached out to him and asked softly “you alright?”. He took a deep breath, then another, shook his head side to side and got up. He grabbed the glass of water and drank it, then walked away without saying a word, but touching their friends kindly on the shoulder. They understood the message, it seemed.

David was left a little dumbfounded and looked at his mates to find some ground to land his feet on, but their minds were just as confused as his, floating like a balloon as it recovered from the psychic session.

Only  a few short seconds passed from the moment they closed their eyes  but it felt like an eternity inside the girls’ memories , so getting to touch the “real world” once again rather than Meg’s and Claudette’s  thoughts was a bit much. Long seconds passed as they looked at each other.

\- We will see what we can do about Jeff – Cameron was the first to part his lips and make any sound come out of them – Anna is not off the hook, she messed up real bad. You know that we have a hierarchy and no one can act the way she did without getting a thumbs up  from our leader,  especially when dealing with those religious fanatics.

\- Yea, she hurt her reputation with us and may even be banished from the pack – David spoke more softly now, a spell of empathy had wormed  it s way into him by walking in another  person ’s shoes for a second –  but I understand her. And I know it is not your fault necessarily that all this happened.  However, I do  not  want to put my own kind in danger over your issues.

\- I am glad she sent you for us. I guess she wanted us to do things different, but we could not bear to have your people jeopardized without having full knowledge of the events that led to it – Meg had now a more resigned look to her – and I sincerely hope nothing else will come of it.

\- We only wish to be of genuine assistance to you in telling you this – Claudette confessed – and that, should your leader make any drastic decision about her, that he let us at least have a chance at keeping her safe.

David knew all too well what that could mean. If Jeff were a strict leader, he would punish her by delivering her straight to the enemy’s hands in exchange for a truce. He would like to believe that he would not do something like that, but a pack leader must do what he must to keep his people alive.

\- I’ll keep that in mind when speaking to him – Cam replied.

Both women got up and cleared their throats. Just a few minutes ago they were acting loose and having fun (or at least Meg was), but now the harsh reality had  crashed into them once again. They did not know  if the archbishops’ plans could truly be acted out, but their close encounter with death seemed so much more palpable once again after this session.

David let his eyes wander to the bar and look longingly towards it, but found nothing of what he was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it was a bit weird to convey what I had in mind here. Some of the dialogue will feel a bit dislocated, but that is because it is meant to feel like that. A confusing flow of information, so you won't know for sure who is saying what, sometimes.
> 
> Lots of context being put here so that you can feel the direction I want this to take.
> 
> Thank you again for reading, hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter one, I had to split it into two separate chapters to feel the story progress and give some people (Claudette) more story presence and development.
> 
> Thank you again for reading this far!

He was lying awake on his bed for so long now he didn’t even notice the alarm on his cellphone rumbling angry on his nightstand. He crept to the side and picked it up, silencing it at once and returning to where he was, lost in the spots in the ceiling his eyes could barely make out without glasses.

Dwight had a habit he developed when he was a little boy where he would set his alarm to ring one or two hours before anything had to be done, so he was always too early for everything, but on the upside he always had extra time to dedicate to anything else he wanted. Usually he just helped his mother make breakfast or read up on magic books before school, but out in Brooklyn he was still figuring things out.

That week he discovered he could get up early and watch people walk their dogs outside the window. Sometimes he imagined himself being a dog owner and walking him around early, playing with the pup and goofing around the apartment with him. He would name him Hercules or Jason, or some other Greek hero. Or heroine, that was not the point at all. A companion to share with him the dull, silent moments in that small apartment when witchcraft could not instill a goodly feeling in anyone around him.

But then Dwight would wake up from his daydreaming and realize he was very much allergic to dogs, and cats, and horses, or anything with a fur for that matter. He would get up, leave out a bit of dog food and water for a stray that slept constantly on the sidewalk and went to the cake shop.

Not today, however. He felt drained and he cried so hard the night before he just barely got any actual sleep. The day before that was hard enough as it was, then he discovered that everything he knew, his family and friends, were all in danger in the next few months. It was inevitable to see into their conversations, so he became very much aware of it all. Then, to go to work having to act like nothing really happened was draining him.

Of course, working at Befana was not the problem. He just felt heavy and exhausted for the mental link took its toll on him, he was very much tired and distraught. He was now holding a pillow to his chest and letting every thought just come and go.

He sat up and began his daily routine, brushing his teeth and stretching his back, then his arms and then his legs. He stopped after that when he realized there was still 1 hour and 45 minutes left until work, so he let out a short sigh and picked up the Cheerios he liked to eat dry – that was the only way he could get to the taste of honey. He spent the next hour eating them, one by one.

When he opened the door around the back, the kitchen smelled as delicious as ever: they were making all sorts of chocolate cake for Monday and he was already wearing his apron, pulling up on the crisp white sleeves of his sweater and getting himself out the door to the cashier.

\- So, - Claudette came over with a sympathetic look – did you get some sleep? We were worried about you, but I thought maybe you just wanted to have some time for yourself.

\- Yeah, it was fine, it’s just that – he tended to a client’s order briefly, adjusting his glasses and looked right up to her – when I do that it kind of makes me feel a little sick. It’s like riding a boat for too long, you know?

\- I gather it would be a bit more harsh than just motion sickness – she frowned a little over his halfhearted attempt at reassuring her – but you know I did not mean just the session. There was a lot we kept from you and last night you had direct access to it.

Dwight had spent that entire night and morning thinking about his mother. If what they said was true, if that organization was indeed already pulling the strings to attack everyone in Halloween, then his mother was a target, as well. He did not even spend a minute thinking about himself, he thought of his coven, his friends, everyone. Maybe that was why she was so quiet during the cycle: maybe she already knew something about this.

A few hours went by as they continued their work around the shop and made sure everything was in order. Meg would not be working today, so they had to be sure to do everything fast and snappy, because Mondays were always oddly full, with many of the tables outside occupied from morning until closing hours.

Soon one of the shop’s owners and coven elder, Jane, paraded through the front door with a bang and greeted the two of them as effusively as her usual self, holding Claude’s hands tight and giving Dwight a pat on the shoulder as she leaned closer to them.

\- So how’s everything here for you? - she whispered between the two of them – have any of the staff given you a hard time? You know you get to taste at least one slice of cake a day, right? But I won’t tell anyone if you treat yourself with a little more...

They nodded to her warm embrace and felt like the magic in her was so strong that it pulled the coven together all on its own. The other owners, two witches that baked everything, Zoe and Marina, were always there early and left everything ready by the time the three of them arrived, usually leaving the place at their care some time during the day. Jane only showed up every now and then, her work in television always consuming her time, but being their leader she always found some time to see things from close up.

\- I can’t help but notice something here – her hands rested on her wide frame as she swayed her hips around a little – I remember someone liked to put a spell in the air for each and every person who walked in this here shop. Last time I was here I smelled cherry pies when there were none to be seen on the window – she looked pointedly at Dwight.

\- I-I’m s-so sorry – he inhaled shortly, keeping himself together with all his might – I j-just had a little session with the g-girls last night, trying to teach them some of my s-spells… I woke up feeling a little drained.

\- I get it, it must be pretty exhausting having all that telepathy and trying to hold your thoughts to yourself alone – she touched his chest gently – I wasn’t making any demands, alright? I just wanted to know if everything’s alright. If you are having any problems, you can come to me.

Jane had come by to tell them they would be having an important meeting the next week regarding the safety measures they would be taking for the next few months. Claudette told her Dwight had already caught up with them with all they knew. Jane then made a quick visit to the kitchen and came out with Zoe at her side, telling her of the meeting as well, and then left immediately to return to their usual meetings with the other covens.

Claudette had noticed the lack of a familiar feeling in the shop, but chose rather to avoid that conversation instead, letting the boy have some space.

When the day was coming to an end, however, and their conversations were left to a few syllables and “uh-huh’s”, she had to have a heart to heart with him.

\- Dwight – she nudged him quickly inside their locker room and untied her apron facing his back – I just… I don’t like to make assumptions or anything, but I haven’t been able to feel you all day today. It’s like you’re just blank. Are you avoiding me?

\- Of course not – he folded the apron in his hands and placed it neatly inside the locker – I just realized yesterday how taxing it is for you to be dealing with everyone’s emotions like that, so I just focused today on keeping mine in check under some magic runes, see? - he pulled down the collar on his shirt slightly to reveal a common magical symbol near his collarbone, drawn with incense ashes and a little bit of ink.

He had shrouded his feelings all day, and he was genuinely thinking about Claude’s well being, so when he showed that to her it just shoved a wrench in her heart and made her stop for a minute.

\- I don’t mind partaking in someone else’s feelings, it is quite a humbling experience, actually. Yesterday was just a little atypical with all that werewolf business, I was on edge. Don’t take the extra effort over me, my feet are always firmly planted on the ground.

\- Well, yes, but I’m such an emotional wreck it is probably best to keep it in check anyways. And don’t worry, I’ve been holding it down and making sure I don’t cross that line again with you guys. - he tapped the side of his forehead then shut the locker and pulled his sleeves down – I’ll be taking care not to trespass ever again.

A blank void was suddenly felt between the two of them, as she realized how much it hurt Dwight to have his every ability and conscious efforts doubted and questioned harshly by the people around him. It was not lack of maturity in him, but just true naivete and fear that made him choose to lock himself from his magic.

She walked with him all the way to his apartment building, silently, as she noticed was how he felt he needed to be. It was strange for her, because she grew up considering her powers a gift and everyone around her treating it as such. It also helped that what she did only made her grow closer to a person by admitting her feelings could be akin to theirs, she never had doubted how powerful and strengthening that was. But that was not quite the case with Dwight’s telepathy.

She only felt what was in them in that moment, whether it was hatred or love, fear or compassion, it was always a fleeting thing. Not with him, however. He had access to a person’s memories, their thoughts, images, sounds, an overcharge in a way. He had to be himself and also know more about others than he would care for. And she guessed his mother had taken her time teaching him how to shut everything out so that he was not overwhelmed or lost his mind. So, it made sense for him to feel scared about it like he was.

To protect your mind was already a big enough task, and then to spend your time making a spell that brought out the best memories in a person and soothed them. Maybe it was his coping mechanism, how he thought he could make up for any accidental intrusions, but at the same time she could only admire him for his willpower.

Before parting ways, she held in a warm embrace and told him to stay safe and that she would be looking out for him. That finally brought a little bit of that light in his eyes again.


	7. Chapter 7

David shifted and growled under his breath as he felt uneasy with Cam and Richie by his side. Jeff was eyeing them in utter disbelief and he probably was wishing all they had just told him were silly lies. But Cameron was a serious man, Richard never spoke a word unless something truly bothered him and David was the most upstanding wolf in the pack.

\- What you’re telling me is that two witches discovered some ghost demon thing who made Caleb the monster he is, and that Anna somehow got involved in their business and risked the entire pack in saving them? - he was darting his eyes between them looking for a hint of a joke in all of it, but there was none.

\-  You managed to sum it up really well, actually – Cam broke the tension with his wholesome smile – but it is going to get more dicey actually – he fumbled a little – whether thi s witch hunt thing is real or not, I could not care less, the fact remains that Anna was attacked by th ose people and I think they  might want a little vendetta on  our …

\- Don’t try to sway my opinion to her side, Cam – Jeff cut him short as fast as he could – she was attacked only because she intervened in that coven’s business, something strictly forbidden by our code. The fact that you – he pointed at Dave with a sharp gaze that pierced his heart – accepted her ludicrous request is also something that offends our laws as well, but I will consider your actions less grievous given you were led to it by Anna’s lunacy. And also because a sliver of truth came to light, however preposterous it may be.

The pack was gathered round Jeff and the three as they discussed the issue brought to him. He was always considered to be a mild-tempered leader, with a soft spot for those he  chose to be his closest allies, but this was beyond anything he could accept with a kindly judgment.  The warehouse they used for their gatherings was still filled with products that kept all their businesses running.

\- I will provide her with enough time to make herself heard in front of all of us in an assembly – Jeff got up, his long dark hair framing the stern look he shot at David – Anna deserves a due trial for what she has committed, so we must hear her personally before any hasty decisions are made. However, you are an accessory to her latter actions, bringing witches into our territory, and worst, partaking in one of their sorceries. That warrants due punishment.

\- I’d like to say something in my defense – Jeff kept a stone cold look, his chin rising to impose a divide in their standing as David spoke – I do agree that witchcraft is not welcome in our establishments and that their magic is disruptive, at best. But I needed the leverage of being in wolf territory to get to the truth, and also that only by the actions of those witches did we manage to see what truly happened. Cam and Richard only did what I asked them to do in hopes that I would get that leverage, things only went out of control because I did not draw a clear line for them.

\- It could well be just another sorcery that convinced you what you saw is the truth. Caleb was killed four years ago, I saw it myself – he was not reasoning with David in the matter, obviously, out of disbelief that all their efforts were in vain – and involving your fellow wolves in this matter is nothing more than a disgusting selfish act from a delusional man.

\- We could benefit from an alliance, a proper negotiation will give us insight to whatever will stir the world in the next Samhain and protect our interests, the preservation of our kind – Cameron spoke softly, as he tried once again – It is only by the witches’ actions that Anna survived the ordeal.

\- An ordeal which she could have completely avoided i f she obeyed our laws , as already stated – Jeff’s patience was clearly wearing thin and maybe this assembly was not the right time to discuss this matter  with him –  and an alliance with witches is destined to failure. They do not abide to rules of loyalty and camaraderie as we do.

The other wolves were all silent, but agreed with their leader in the matter.

\- We will judge Anna’s actions once she has recovered from her injuries. We will keep an eye on her, preserve her safety as a member of our pack for the time being. Scott will also remain under our protection until judgment has been passed – he dismissed the brothers and sat David to prescribe his sentence – you are to be cast away for the next three moons and are forbidden to commune with us until you have cleared your mind of their witchcraft. If until then the assembly still votes no, you will be an exile for good. Keep to yourself and lay low while the hunters roam our land. If you hide your tracks you might just survive long enough to reunite with us.

Jeffrey was a good friend, but in this matter he had to act as the pack leader his mates needed. No clearheaded wolf would believe the lies of witches and survive long enough in their group, and so David had to be exiled for the proper time to decide on the path he would take: if he would return to the pack and live by their laws or live on as a lone wolf.

As much as David tried to convince himself of the fairness of his decision, he could not help but feel his heart broken and tasted defeat over mistrust in his testimony. Certainly, he could not verify by regular means that what he saw and felt when linked to the girls was real, but… It was real. Something about it felt perfectly right and honest.  Dwight was a good man and he could trust his words after  seeing the  his state after th eir meeting.

He got up from his seat, Jeff held up his hand towards David’s and shook it, reaffirming his love for his brother. A quick glance from David and it was clear that the decision pained their leader as much as it did the scrapper, and that he wanted to ensure his safety as much as possible. He brought Cam to his side and spoke something to him privately, and quickly ordered the bartender to take Dave out of their territory.

It was not long before Cam  was driving the car and looking as chipper as ever  with David on the passenger’s seat , sp eaking about the assembly and how three months pass by in no time, all things considered, “remember Trevor?  W hen he broke the common law and entered vamp territory? Martin  shoved him away for  5 0 moons. Poor bastard  couldn’t go back to see his family  for almost two years before he was relieved of it  by our vote !”

David was beside himself, still grieving his loss of status and the fact that he was judged this way simply because he had conviction in what he saw.

\- Do you really think what we saw and heard w as only trickery? - he asked his former lover with eyes still stained with sadness.  His arm was leaned against the door and one could see this discontent in him was making him loop in his thoughts. Wolves were social creatures, they always stuck together  in small neighborhoods they made their territory, so this was a terrible defeat for him.

\- I can’t really tell you for sure – he said cautiously – I mean, it’s not like we know anything about how magic works. But if our ancestors and the moon tells us to stay away from it, then I prefer to listen to them.

\- I wish I could say that too, maybe my punishment wouldn’t be so harsh – he clenched his jaw and groaned under his pain – but they seemed to be honest. That kid was completely drained when he was finished, he would not have gone through so much just to feed us lies like that. And the moon did not stir while I was with them, at all.

Cam’s knuckles went white as his hands gripped the wheel harder, his arms flexing with the amount of force he was putting into holding himself back.

\- How can you trust him? What makes you so sure that every vision we had was true? Why would Anna keep all of this a secret from us? - Cameron answered with slightly louder tone than he wanted – We’re a family, David, don’t ever forget that. I know that little witch boy got your head all mixed up with his tricks, but you gotta have one thing clear in that stupid head of yours and that is that we stand by our own kind, not theirs. We will make a decision once we hear Anna’s side of the story.

He swallowed Cam’s words like they were grit, and widened his eyes when he felt his hand release the wheel and squeeze his left knee hard. He stopped the car and looked at him with his deep green eyes, the wolf in him revealing himself through them as that wild glimmer became evident. David was not having it.

\- What do you think this is? You’re coming  after me now that I’m being exiled?

\- It is only for a short time – he gave that wicked smile of his that melts any heart – and it wasn’t until I noticed you wanting that… sorcerer that I truly realized how much I missed you. How I want to keep you safe from him. You were right, he can’t be trusted, he’s not one of our people.

\- So you decided on your feelings for me when you thought you could lose me to someone you consider less – he bit his lower lip with an unspoken rage – and what makes you think I even want that kid!

\- I can read you like an open book, that wretched spell of his ha s gotten to ya – he breathed in with a bit of disgust as if the scent was still lingering on him – if you had the chance, you would’ve pounced on him  right there, in my bar .  But I  care about you and I  want you to remember who you really are.  I’m sorry I was not there to stop you from getting in this mess in the first place.

\- Go fuck y ou rself – he spat as fast as he could – I’ve been witnessing you chatting up boys and girls every night I go to your pub for the last six months, and you’ve been feeding off my misery every single time. So what if I fucking want Dwight, he  c ould be a  one night stand, a  good fuck,  or whatever ,  and that is none of your concern.

\- You can even remember his name, it took you three  day s to get mine right  when you moved here – he was exasperated, his voice could not speak any louder,  then he  regained his calm demeanor and lowered his voice – I will admit I have been going out of my way to make you jealous, I’m not proud of  it myself,  but  there  it is ! I own up to it…

\-  I only did that back then to  take the piss out of you . Anyway, I don’t want to talk about this anymore, you broke up with me and now I’m an exile. I might never come back to your pack for all I care. I did leave Manchester before, didn’t I? And I  didn’t have a good reason  like I do now .

David saw it again, he ran his mouth and hurt someone again because of it. Cam’s eyes looked on to the car’s dashboard with the most pained look. He appeared distraught as he started the car again and went back to driving. David tried to say something, but the man was far too hurt to want to listen. He gave him the silent treatment for some time until he parked once again in front of a building he could remember from sometime in his past. It was where he was roommates with Jeff when he moved to New York.

\- Jeff asked me to do this to give you a quick message – he said this in the most unemotional way he could muster – he said he needed you to stay alive and that he meant it when he said you should lay low. He needs you alive for Samhain, should what the witches said by any means be true. We will investigate this with other factions, but you should keep it together for the sake of the pack and our traditions.

Cameron picked up a pair of keys from his front pocket and tossed it onto David’s lap.

\- Those are the keys to his old apartment since you can’t stay with the rest of the pack. He said it’s yours for the time being and he will have the territory under close observation, but you must not be in touch with any of us for now. We’ll bring your stuff here tomorrow, and if anything stirs, he will send you a message – Cam was hurt, but his worries were genuine, so he swallowed the pain and gave him something more personal to think on – I’m worried about this Caleb thing being real and coming back to bite us in the ass.

He moved swiftly as he held David’s head between both hands and got near him, forehead to forehead, nose to nose. He could feel him breathing close to him and let their bond rise to the surface. His eyes glimmered like the moon as the wolf inside him spoke.

\- If you are tired of this, if you are tired of the pack, you tell me you want to leave and I’ll go with you.  W e can go together. I’ll hit the road with you, I’ll live a quiet life in the middle of nowhere if you want. But don’t you dare leave me. Not by dying to Caleb, not without saying goodbye…

David let the moon howl inside him as well and opened his eyes to Cam, that dark purple color shining through the night.

\- I won’t leave  the pack . If I die, I’ll go kicking and screaming. You’ll hear from me, trust me.

He meant that much, of course. He could not lie under the moon’s influence, but he also could not tell if what Cam felt for him was true love,  jealousy or just fear of  loneliness in their pack . Maybe it was a mixture of  all three , but what he was certain was that the wolf’s words could not sway him so easily – a heart break can not be undone by just mere words.

He stood there in front of the building and watched the car drive off. He opened the door and went into the apartment. It seemed Jeff had already decided his trial before even starting it, as news traveled fast with the pack. The apartment was neatly cleaned and every single thing tended to, even a small note telling David “don’t do anything stupid”.

Of course the decision was political, he had to signal to the assembly that he dealt harshly with wolves that transgressed  their laws even if they were friends. But the fact that he was going to investigate that  Caleb thing showed that Jeff still trusted David’s conviction. That was enough to let him have a quiet night at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days, feels like it's coming along well enough!
> 
> Thank you for reading again.


	8. Chapter 8

Anna was finally feeling a little better from the  attack she su ffer ed that fateful day. A whole week had passed since she went into intensive care and her wounds were finally closing. To the medical staff this was nothing short of amazing being almost completely recovered in less than a week, but for a werewolf  a day was too much already .

She was certain enough now that her wounds had been caused by silver bullets, indeed. It is beyond them if this weakness was caused by actual biological reasons, or rather just their blind belief in the stories told by their ancestors, but one thing was true: silver could cut through them like a hot knife through butter and burned like hot coal.

No wolf in their right mind would throw themselves on the path of a silver bullet, but she was only thankful it landed just under her lungs. She was even more thankful for Meg and Claudette’s intervention, as a wound like that would only result in her death were it not for their concoctions. She could not remember much, but the girls had a hard time keeping her still as they pulled out the bullet and cleaned the spot.

Anna wound up spending two entire nights in the girls’ apartment, the witches having removed the bullet quickly and kept her at bay with potions and herbal presses. When she was stable enough (if one could call that stable), she begged them to leave her in front a hospital in her pack’s territory. They did not want to, but her stubbornness would only result in their efforts going in vain and so they went with her ruse, her wounds still open as they could not even use a proper spell while she was still going in and out of wolf form, every stitch breaking with each transformation.

Their teleport spell made her feel even worse for a minute, but soon she realized she was left  exactly where  she asked.

Back then, she thought maybe she could av oid that incoming crisis by simply turning their eyes toward Caleb.  But now, she was faced with Claudette and Meg visiting her and bringing her cakes hidden inside their bags. “I remember someone saying they liked pecans, so we brought our  shop’s special butter pecan cake”,  Claude said with a smile that told her bad news were a coming.

\- You didn’t have to bring anything to visit – she cleared her throat – actually, I think the medical staff would be completely against this. But I could smell that from the hallway and I can barely wait to get my fangs on it.

Claudette pull ed it out of her bag and gave it to her, carefully standing  between her and the door so that no one would see their little  contraband . When the  witches saw she had bit into the first pieces of it,  they sat down on the couch and looked at  each other intently. Anna knew then  a blow was coming.

\- You guys are stalling, it’s easier to just come right out and say it – she downed a piece and quickly nabbed another one – I mean we’ve had enough hard talks about all this mess, right?

\- Well, yes – Claudette was always more careful with her words, so she would have to be even more attentive to the nuances – but I guess this time we diverged a bit from your plans. We could not treat this matter the way you wanted, it could damage other people’s lives more than it did our own.

\- Figured as much – she mumbled under a big bite – but I bought you enough time to set things straight with the covens, I suppose. I can deal with Jeff myself.

\- Our matters shouldn’t trouble you ever, really. And again, we’re sorry to ever have involved you in all of it – Meg took a deep breath and came out with it – we were a bit surprised that you sent that man over to talk to us, but I am really glad it was someone like him. He was a bit rough at first, but he was more receptive than I would expect.

\- He’s a handful, but has a heart of gold…

\-  I guess some things went out of our control during our first meetings, but our friend helped us in the end. In fact, I think we did succeed in convincing them of all that has been happening  and the gravity of it, and they might just make your case in your pack…

\- Not that it will make much of a difference – she broke her monologue abruptly – and if you guys came here to say you’re sorry about all that, it really isn’t necessary. I don’t blame you about any of it and I am ready to face the consequences of my actions. I don’t regret any of it.

Anna was well aware of her oncoming exile, but a part of her still cared about that. Distancing herself from  her closest friends and especially her brother would be too hard for her, but it was well worth it if it would prevent a disaster from happening.  She had made her peace with herself.

\- Anna, be honest with us. Why did you do all of this? - Claudette was fiddling with her hands, the soft lights outside catching her attention now and then.

Her question caught  Anna off guard,  as she receded back to that time. When she happened upon them the first time, her steel blue eyes looking straight at those two girls in that circle of rocks and incenses.  She had a fascination with witches, unlike her kindred .  She was amazed at the solemnity of the ritual they were performing, the way both drew lines on the ground with chalk and salt, digging circles and lines around them and carefully placing small incenses to make the mystical aura that much more tangible.

She was hiding in the shadows a nd looked on, and if she were to be honest with herself the thought of jumping them and  thrashing the entire circle felt like a delicious entertainment.  But her eyes were fixated on their every movement and syllable that left their mouths,  a continuous intonation  of vowels with slight hiccups in between.

Anna was mesmerized at the first sight of witches performing their magical  rites in  front of her ,  and before she knew it she leaned her  pitch black head on top of her paws and narrowed her eyes on Meg, as she moved about the circle with an incense and  set a strange branch aflame . Claudette  then started humming a repetitive mantra under her breath, a music that slowed down and picked up in most unnoticeable ways.

Before she knew it, both witches were sat across from one another, eyes closed and breathing  from  their noses, mouths pouting as they repeated that same sad song. Anna did not notice it when an aurora borealis started forming above them, a light swirling the full moon and the shadows around her growing.

The reason why the astral resonance ritual is to be performed on an isolated, consecrated ground is because it is capable of affecting all those in the vicinity of the  grounds . Anna was not wise enough to avoid its lights, and so she was taken by it and became enthralled in this world of pure energy that pervaded all that she knew.

This is the reason why she entered the  other world and felt the moonlight  in all its glory. After being received into those promised halls and feeling its brilliance, she felt the presence of her long lost parents. Their words and their looks, she could never forget them, but she also felt the worried feelings lingering in between them.

S he felt an intense feeling, some kind of relief knowing they were waiting for her somewhere, but also an intense pain that she could only see them in this unworldly form, a s light and dark,  energies could never be perceived by her  normally . She felt the tears run down her  cheeks , as the wolves cradled her  and laid beside her in those endless fields . The warmth of a family that was so close and so far.

She howled her pain away, the sad song that came from her heart and helped heal her wounds . It was only then that the girls finally felt her presence in their  ritual .

For witches astral projection is quite a controlled thing, if done with the right tools and with the right focus. Their minds can traverse the Witch e s’ Path and the  great march , but their  physical bodies are still controlling their every movement there, going in and out unnoticed. A  regular person or even a wolf, however,  are unable  of such concentration and will travel far and wide in the spiritual realms with abandon.

They were lucky enough she did not linger long in th at place beyond, that would force her to abandon her mortal coil , but her entrance  to the Path was very much felt by the Witches of Penitence. They were dragging along their skirts and lighting their candlesticks to the scared wolf lost in their dark hallways. Anna ran and leapt in the dense paths littered with the books of memories as more lights were glowing due to her presence.

T he witches, those who stay behind until the next harvest to protect the Source of Magic, were perturbed by the presence and were to do the one thing they had to do in such occasion: send the stray soul to the Nexus where its fate was to be decided in the afterlife.

However unpleasant her meeting with those that are the guardians of the great march was, Anna’s intervention did make for a shortcut to Meg and Claudette’s work: as she ran past them with great fear in her heart, the witches brought her out of their hallowed halls and she found herself back on Earth, face to face with that enormous wraith, the one they would learn to refer to as Philip.

A loud wail was let out by the penitent ones and the wall  between realms trembled fiercely, stirring the spirits that  were doomed to stay betwixt. Any creature in such state would take the opportunity to transfer themselves back to Earth . It took a lot of effort on their part to pull Anna out of her scared state and leave that spiritual realm with  them back to her flesh .

Their walk back was a fearful one, as the realms of man were shaken by the  witches’ sheer willpower, a deep grief hardening their years until the Wicked Harvest. What a tragic day it could have been if the walls gave in to the ir suffering . But alas, it did not, as the covens stood strongly on Earth and their magic remained in unison. Claudette feared then what could happen really if they were to try and commune with the Source as  early as now .

All things  were settled again,  but the  wraith returned  to Earth from its covetous watch.  Philip stood between the two witches who looked on in fear and awe, their bodies unable to move at the sight of that tall creature, body unable to remain constant ly in our world,  disappearing and reappearing before them constantly , but at the same time very much tied to  their world once again.

Anna reflected about that thing she saw with her eyes again, like she had just witnessed Philip a few seconds ago – what they had named a cursed witch… To her kind, to werewolves, that thing is what could be called a Nightwalker. It once haunted native werewolves in America many lifetimes ago, according to their tales. It sent endless horrors to their packs, who struggled to survive. Legend has it that four of their kind made a great sacrifice to seal one away for good.

Anna thought about how it must have felt for werewolves in the past to deal with something so mystical and foreign. Witches could understand it, as they delved so far into the secrets of magic it eventually could be unraveled, but wolves lived a life that did not include that sort of unnatural monstrosity as something to be understood, but rather feared and avoided.

\-  Four years ago we lost so much, too much changed during that time – her lips trembled at the words – you could never understand how horrible it was. The thought of losing everything to a man that seemed immortal, always one step ahead of us, killing  our friends one by one. I had already lost my parents, I could not afford to lose Scott and he couldn’t lose me.  And when Martin and the others dealt that blow to him and threw him into the ocean, I felt such a great relief. A nightmare was over, I thought...

The girls looked on as she poured her heart to them. They could feel that pain, that fear. It was more than reasonable then for her to continue investigating. She would be tormented by the thought of that man returning to hurt them once more.

\-  That  thing  we brought back is to blame for Caleb attacking us,  in a way. And from what  you told me ,  that hunter is immortal indeed  because of that monster’s curse . Unless both are dealt with together, is that not right? And you guys can get that done by luring him back there?

T heir souls were both tied to that undying curse, unless Philip was ready to tear it away from the man and let both souls rest. They tried it that Monday, but the man’s hatred got the best of him once again  and he viciously attacked the hunters. He ravaged Caleb,  and the curse could not be lifted by a heart of sorrow . A spirit fed on anger and sadness for so long might have a hard time changing  its resolve,  so he hurt and maimed Caleb, but could not get himself to relinquish it.

\- That is more than reason enough for me to help you out.  Even if I die, I – she took a deep breath and clenched her fists – If I rid this world of that man doing so, I’ll be able to rest in peace. Besides, that night you guys showed me something I thought I had forever lost. People I could not love more, they are waiting for me. They expect me to  make thi ngs right  again ,  I think .  That has given me more than just a purpose...

T hey were  about to dive deep into the matter when the door behind them opened to reveal Richard and Cam.

\- So it is true, then – Richard looked hard at Meg and pushed through to the opposing wall – you are now just communing with witches like it’s nothing?

\- I figured you runts would have  your eyes  and ears on the hospital…

\- Oh please,  can’t us boys come check on our  dear friend? – Cam  shot a soft smile at her – and hear much more than I would’ve cared for. Really,  you sure killing some voodoo zombie will kill Caleb for good ? - his mockery was all over the place, making Anna break out a bit.

\-  So you two heard everything – Meg felt completely dumbfounded,  and a bit pissed off as well because they were about to get into the deeper stuff, in spirituality and witchcraft, and that always made her excited, so an anticlimactic intrusion only made her annoyed.

A side from all that happened during those earlier months where they were investigating old papers and documents about Caleb Quinn and his vengeful quest against witches, Anna and Meg shared a lot with each other. It was not just their short fling after the incident, nor was it their nights of heavy drinking, but how they told each other their histories and understood how the other felt because they were alike in temperament and in ethics. Anna was persuasive just like Megan and would not take no for an answer when they told her to leave the issue to them, and that resolve instigated the red-headed woman further because they both could satisfy their wild curiosities by helping one another.

In retrospect, both their impulsiveness and persistence threw them into this predicament and now it was spiraling out of their control. Anna looked to Claudette, then, and wondered why she stood by their side all through it. The woman was a mystery in her intentions, although the kindest and most considerate person she ever met.

\- We heard a lot from Anna, which is what we wanted really – Richard dismissed her  int ervention – and I guess Jeff was right to let the hospital staff allow visitors such as your pretty selves  in , it made our jobs that much easier. An d his suspicions  were right .

\- What do you mean? - Anna was the one confused this time.

\- We will talk of this during the next assembly – Richard got off the wall and strained his eyes to the girls – and I think it’s high time you witches went back to your business. We can take proper care of Anna.

Without much protest, they agreed to it, after saying their goodbyes to Anna. None of them really knew if they would ever get to see each other again, but they prayed for mutual safety from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow feel like maybe this was needed to clarify things a bit more. Hope it makes sense to you as it does to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks again for reading, and for the kudos and comments.
> 
> It has been really therapeutic to me to write this during this period, so getting to reach even a few people is already a lot.
> 
> I hope you guys like it, I am trying to slow things down and make bigger chapters from now on.

It was a cloudy Thursday morning and David had been sitting on that bench for almost an hour now. He had been working up the nerve for it, but something kept him from getting up and just walking there. He  thumbed at his phone looking for messages, even though he knew there weren’t any. Then he scrambled with a half-used packet of cigarettes,  which he tossed  in the trash , growling that he should have given up on that years ago.

He  had been sulking and trapped in his thoughts for three days, stuck in that apartment.  The man wanted to find a way out of  his self-loathing all those days, but the forced exile had made it an even harder job for him – sitting around the couch waiting for something to happen was just  making him reminisce every second.

H e just  could not stand that any more .  In the old days, he would just pick a fight with some random asshole at a pub, punching his issues away and getting back up with the adrenaline rush that washed over him like pouring rain. Now, it just probably would not afford him half the amusement it did. And if the hunt was indeed coming, he had to be even more careful and lay low, as Jeff requested.

Feeling the warm sun on his neck, he went through his phone again and was sure enough that the money his family sent him every month was in his account  by now. He had left his hometown  on a sour  note some 7 years ago when he was  kicked out of the rugby league and his father considered disowning him , but his mother still kept in touch and sent him a hefty amount early every month.

H e pulled himself back to those days thinking how much simpler it was for him to act on his instincts. He was only 21 and coming to terms with his werewolf ways. He  used to go out with the lads , went on hunts every other night and when things got tough with the old pack, he decided to follow on with his wrestling career that took him to London, then Los Angeles, and finally  to NYC. And then all that nasty business came and he just had to settle down. He felt the importance of a wolfpack only when he came close to seeing one decimated.

He never spoke of it to anyone except for Cam  when they were together , but he gave up on his career because of all the friends he lost, he felt he needed to do something less selfish of his life for their sake, their memory,  he yearned for a bond that only a pack could provide and to be there for all those that needed him . He even started going back to visit the folks in Manchester every year, though he was still not on board with his father’s business.

“For fuck’s sake, just grow a pair, David”, he whispered to himself then got up. He walked half a mile until he saw it on the corner across the street. He bit his lower lip still half swollen boxing training, pressed his arms tight against his sides and then just went there.

Befana’s was open and he was caught by surprise when two women walked out of it the moment he went to the door. He let them  pass first and walked inside, his nerves were juggling many feelings he did not want to name or cope with. But  he had to act on his instincts after all the time he spent on his bed, swimming in his thoughts.

\- Hey, doggie! Did you get lost on the witches’ side of town or something? - Meg was quick to jab him and hide behind the counter from his growling – Oh, you’re looking for some nice tasty man candy, aren’t ya?

He could swear  that when  he was in that woman’s memories a few days ago  he felt sympathy for her, but right now all he could feel was a desire to jump at her and drag her to  the closest garbage bin.  Claudette was right next to her, sitting  on a tall chai r  to the side and scolded her for her behavior, to which David nodded and greeted her with wild eyes, not realizing he was already eyeing the half-open  door behind her.

\-  I  just know you’re not here for our delicious pastries –  Meg straightened her apron as she spoke –  hate to break it to you,  though , but o ur sweet Dweety bird is taking  a day off today and we’re here picking up his slack.

He wished he didn’t look as despondent as he did, but he was not the most  controlled  man when it came to his feelings .  After hearing that, he began to realize s omething was wrong indeed, the hair on his skin felt it and his nose had finally figured it out.

\- Thought you girls had this whole place enchanted or something –  a statement he had  formulated an answer to, but he wanted them to voice it and clear his curiosity through the backdoor,  he had to get them to say something about the young man to know if it was alright for him to have come .

Meg finally let a bit of her spark diminish as she looked to Claudette with wide eyes, begging her to give him the answer to that.

\- Dwight had this place under a spell, actually. But he decided it was best to stop that after the little incident that afternoon. He said he would reel it back and hide his mystique more. Now you can smell our cakes and pastries as they are, no more childhood memories.

He felt a pang in his chest then. He made the poor kid feel so bad about what he did that he even quit using his magic here. And for all intents and purposes, his enchantment was harmless – in fact, it only brought about the best in people, the sweetest of memories all mingled with his vision of happiness.

For a whole minute he just stood there in silence, thinking on what he did and how he could possibly mend what he had torn apart, that pure-hearted attempt at making everyone feel better.

\- It just doesn’t quite feel like it did now, does it?

\-  You can say that again – Meg huffed – a nd you were only here for one day. Can you imagine how strange it is for us to not feel that way here  everyday ?  Plus, the c lients used to be a lot less on edge when they came to us  making the whole serving people thing a lot easier . But the worst part is that...

She looked down with her lips tightly shut in a short frown, pouting a little at the memories scratching at her thoughts. Perhaps she was feeling the same thing he was, after all she lashed at Dwight just as bad as David did. Then again, she was his friend and had a chance at saying she was sorry.

\- Dwight has made his decision and we have to  accept that – Claudette said as she instantly felt their judgment on her – what I mean is, I already spoke to Dwight. He has made a choice for himself and I wish to respect that as much as  I personally disagree . Maybe it’s a n opportunity for him to grow  or direct his attention to something else he enjoys.

\- That’s kind of unfair to the lad, don’t you think? - David wished he hadn’t thrown away those cigarettes right this moment – If he had made that decision freely, yeah, that would be fine. But he did it because I went after his magic like he was doing some great evil – he took a deep breath at last – he’s doing it because I was ignorant and I wanted to say I was sorry for that day.

\-  I cannot believe my ears, Claude – Meg stood in awe.

The caricature of a face she made took Claudette by surprise and she giggled.

\- I’m in utter shock myself…

\- Alright, quit it, you hags – his Mancunian accent was not drowned by years away from home suddenly – after I went into your heads, or whatever, I felt what it was like for you. Magic to you is something that is at your very core, just like when the moon howls to us. It’s like the way you talk, or think, it comes naturally, right? In a way, we’re alike.

\- Yes,  I think you understand us better – she mused – I mean, when I cast a spell, it is not about intending to do something evil or good, but rather my most honest intentions taking form. My thoughts, my feelings, my  conviction is poured into it. Sure, there are those that use it to their benefit or to harm others – Claudette shrugged – just like a man can use a knife to slice vegetables for a meal, or use it to hurt somebody.

He started to think on her words, how Anna’s actions were not quite what they would consider fit for their pack, but she did it all wanting to do what was right by her ideals wholeheartedly. He had been digging deeper into these thoughts the past three days and finally decided to continue doing whatever his friend was for his own sake.

It was what drove him to this shop again, was it not?

It was  not . He came here fully intending to meet Dwight again and look into his dark hazel eyes again,  feel that breath of  orange flowers blow across his cheeks and tell him he was sorry for saying so many hurtful things in their first meeting. Maybe he could even make up for that terrible first impression and get to know him better.

Perhaps Cameron was right, it was likely that Dwight’s magic had caused some kind of aftereffect on him. That would explain why he was missing that scent every night after. Why before the man arrived at the Howling Sheep, David  had a change of clothes and went looking for him the minute things started going crazy with the patrons and he felt that smooth, soft chocolate in his nostrils.  But he was certain Dwight did not control his thoughts and emotions – David was just desiring him for what he was, a witch and a cute one at that.

But now, hearing how what he did changed the poor boy’s attitude toward his own powers only made him feel that much more of a monster.

\- David, let me tell you something seriously now – Meg was crossing the narrow door by the cash register and posting herself in front of him – you can make up for it. For real.

Claudette tried to let out a protest, but was rudely interrupted.

\- Claude! – she raised a n open hand to her friend’s face – hear me out. This is not so crazy – she reached into her  apron and pulled out a piece of paper – Dwight wrote down a little something here when he was working yesterday, so it’s gonna work just fine.

Her friend let out an exasperated yelp, but was cut short again by Meg. By this point, David was so lost in this conversation he could not even begin to formulate a question.

\- I really don’t think I can, or should try to help…

\- Oh come on, that’s why you came here today, isn’t it, wolf man? – she walked back to the counter and signaled him to follow her – see, I got your game the minute I saw you sit next to Dweet that night. You want a piece of that cute ass like no one else, not even the hot rich guy that goes here is so obvious about it as you. But the thing is you’ve been so completely focused on yourself and your fear of magic, you didn’t even notice he’s into you as well!

Her directness hit both of them hard, with David’s face going as pale white as his hands, and the other witch putting both hands over her cheeks in frustration, shaking her head side to side.

\-  You really gotta work on your way to deal with people’s feelings, Meg! They’re not yours to b e thrown around for  every one to hear .

\- Oh please, I don’t need to be an empath to see th ey  want each other – she folded the paper and held it between her extended index and middle fingers – now that you are a little more accepting of our powers, I’m guessing you won’t mind if  we intervene  with a little bit of magic … For better, of course.

David was  still trying to wrap his head around what Meg said when she closed in on him, with one hand resting on his shoulder and the other showing  that crumpled piece of paper neatly folded.  He gave it a whiff and noticed Dwight’s scent was indeed on it.

- This paper is important because Dweet wrote on it – he looked at it inquisitively, but she dismissed  any questions he could have for now – it was just a quick memo for himself, but I got it in hopes that this very  opportunity would  appear . He touched it, he felt  it , he wrote  on it with his own hands, so  basically he left his mark  on it .  It is his.

\- Yes – David said with an even more confused stare – his mark is in a lot of things, by that logic.

\- Indeed, but this one is in my hands now, so that makes a difference – she looked at Claudette with a wicked look – I can’t for the life of me imagine what Dwight does on a day off, but we can figure it out with a simple charm.

Claudette sighed with a clear “oh, no” and shook her head to Meg, telling her this was not  okay for them to do. What he had not caught on to was that they were going to cast a tracking spell, one that would give them insight as to Dwight’s whereabouts and so he could go straight to his location and  a “serendipitous encounter c ould happen in Brooklyn”. The  more careful witch was not on board with this, but she clearly was not going to have any control over  it .

They piled up behind Claude  over the counter, as she splayed the crumpled paper on the flat surface, picked up a pen and made a quick pressing motion with it, leaving a slight black mark on it. She then spread her hands out on top of it, closing her eyes and humming slightly.

She asked them all to think of Dwight  and that just came naturally to David , he did catch himself wondering about him  since that Sunday . His deer-like eyes were all he could remember, come to think of it. Well that and his hurt, exhausted visage after linking their minds together. That thought  swelled his guilt a little bit more, but then he  was brought back from his memories as they performed their magic.

The dot of ink started to spread itself and travel in curving lines, a quick succession of movements that began to form something  in that messy paper ,  a circle holding various other  forms and lines within it, a mystical symbol. Claudette then had David touch it and close his eyes,  and as he did it he could see as clear as day the Brooklyn Bridge, the East River and Dwight on a bench.  T he sun was setting. He told the girls what he saw  with as many details as he could, but the image was clear in his mind.

\- Ugh, he’s so typical it hurts – Meg groaned and rolled her eyes around –  It’s definitely Brooklyn Bridge Park, then.  I can only imagine his life back in San Francisco,  such a  bore ...

\- He’s from San Fran cisco? – David smirked.

\- Yes, but you don’t know about that yet.  And this is only something he has planned for the day, it might change, so you keep this piece of paper and see if it changes,  the spell should linger until  what you saw happens – she folded it again and put it in his right hand – if all goes right, y ou are going to have a chance encounter for a romantic sunset by the Brooklyn Bridge. Maybe you’ll get laid, but Dweety’s probably not gonna put out so early.  He just doesn’t look like that kind of guy to me . Be content with a pair of blue balls…

\- Megan! - Claudette was audibly flustered – what is wrong with you?

\- Is this a real thing? - he was still trying to digest this entire scenario.

\-  You saw  us do it with your own eyes and a witch always knows her craft,  ai n’t that right, girl? - she punched Claudette on the shoulder,  the other looked annoyed as she rested her arms over the countertop – But before you go for it, I wanted to ask you something… Be kind to him, for once. I don’t usually ask for something like this, but the truth is he really has not been the same bu mbling , fumbling, so-cute-that-it-hurts Dwight I was getting used to. And if I’m asking you to do this is because my instincts never fail me. But you gotta act right for this to work, sweet cakes.

He nodded with that crooked half smile of his and reassured her, thanking her as he left the cake shop. It was high noon still, but he could feel the jitters about meeting  the man already.  He felt that confidence he always carried around him in his heart now, it was prickling his skin and he felt ready to pounce at the first thing that showed up in front of him. But he would be fine with waiting for the right time.


	10. Chapter 10

It was still high noon, he had made fettucini al pesto for lunch and was already satisfied with his own work up until then.  Dwight had spent all morning cleaning up the house, setting up  some books over a shelf (though half of them were still left on boxes in the living room) and picking up his clothes at the dry cleaner.

And as he ate sitting on the sofa with his cozy white shirt, r ain started pouring down hard and his day at Coney Island was probably going to have to be canceled. He also planned on going to the movies, a personal test of his  own : if he could muster up the courage to go watch a movie alone like a true  city boy , an independent person, th e n he could probably face the next few months in  New York.

If anything, his experience had taught him he was maybe a bit too pampered, too romantic for the people around him. He could adapt for now, and then see life without the rose-tinted glasses he put on all the time.

But rain fell down and hit the  square bay window  reminding him of the things he could not control in his life , forcing him to slouch on the couch and think maybe he should have more hobbies  to enjoy by himself… That was  the problem, though, he was all by himself there. If he was back home, he could indulge in some  mystical conversation with someone from the coven, or help his mother in the orchard or just  watch some horror movie to relax.

Now he was in that barely occupied apartment the coven had decided would be the best location for him, fiddling with the collar of his shirt and sinking deeper into that hole in his mind where he could find no solace.

Before he knew it, he did precisely what he promised he would avoid and picked up his phone to call his mother for comfort. After exchanging a few kind words and questioning about their days, he began to grow ever so silent as Maggie kept on talking about the problems she was facing with the coven and the initiates around her house, how the news of the probable attack got to their ears and now they were struggling to find a way to avoid risking the coven during the succession. They were even considering delaying the cycle until next year, to which Dwight finally roused out of his daze.

\- Do you think I’ll have to go back home, then – he inquired.

Margaret was a talented seer and her connection with the Sight was like no other back home, but right this moment she had turned all her magical presence away and reached out to him as a mother would.

She cut straight to the subject and asked him how things were really turning out for him in New York. After stumbling with his words and his mother pointedly redirecting him to the  core of it , he admitted he was having a hard time away from home and everyone. And since he was on the topic and being completely honest, he opened up to her about the events on Sunday, how he was in direct contact  with the witches that dug up  the church ’s coming intervention.

For a while Maggie was silent and Dwight knew well enough what that meant.

\- You already knew about all of this, didn’t you? - he sighed softly into the phone, as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

\- Honey, you know my powers better than anyone – she told him with a low tone that encouraged him to pay closer attention to what she was going to say –  and it is a bit of a curse to see into the future of those who are close to you and that you love. A mother only wants to protect and shield her children from anything bad in this world, but a mother who can see things upfront like I do  is prone to make the worst mistakes  if she is not careful . And I cannot lie, have intervened in your life plenty of times before.

He felt like his eyes were going to burst into hot tears because all he really wanted was for her to come to his rescue like she always did. He didn’t think about it that much, but she did sometimes share with him her visions of hi s future and allowed him to make his choice – his choice always being the one that would favor her  motherly worries the most and cause him the least hurt.

\- In retrospect, I don’t regret helping your journey through life like that, but that is the most selfish thing I have ever done – she cleared her voice a bit when it started to strain in her throat – I have denied you many experiences, building a fence around you so that you only tasted the best th e world could offer. But since last year  with your break up , and when the cycle finally started, I realized perhaps I held back the pain you would feel only for you to feel it all at once now. And unfortunately, I cannot withhold you from the succession. I have a duty as  an elder, a s a witch to maintaining our powers and protecting this world, and Dwight, you will have to face things as they are now.

Her words were insightful about his entire situation, and although it would seem like a hard  pill to swallow , they were oddly comforting. He realized that h is feelings were absolutely valid and that he would have to  live through them to continue on.

The pressure was great as he wasn’t going to have the luxury of tasting things in little bite sizes, small frustrations and pains dotting his younger years well into adult life: he would have to take heavy hits and walk it off until the day he would become a fully-realized witch. A day that was painfully close.

One could not say he had not tasted anything bad in his life, but perhaps his mother could have allowed him to go to that school trip where the other boys would torment him for being a “queer”. Or maybe she could have refrained from showing him what loneliness he would have felt if he had gone to college in another state, like he had first intended. But she did it all out of love, and he never did the opposite because he always chose to play it safe in the first place.

And besides, there’s no time like the present. He could still make the best out of all of this if he just set his mind to it and stopped lingering on his past. That was a wicked side effect of his affinity: that nostalgia felt like a drug that removed you from your reality. It could well hurt someone if he did not play it carefully.

They returned to the subject of  Caleb and how she knew something big was up, but her vision was blurred when it came to that. Things from this world were well within her grasp, but everything  that deviated from the Source  of magic was untouchable – the irrepressible chaos, that entropy was too great to fit itself into precognition.

\- How do you think Meg got to know about it? - he asked her, now with a lighter tone.

It could be that she had been  connected with the Source early, since the cycle was coming close. It was the easiest explanation, as higher witches should have felt it too if th at wraith was already making its move  on the astral plane .  Perhaps someone who was drawing near to the greater  secrets like a young witch could have  been easier soul to attach to.

But some other witches had felt it too in other covens, and they had nightmares about a dark presence just like her. Philip could not have an influence as great as that to affect more than a few witches near his resting place, so other creatures were also stirring which made the suspicions about the church likely to be true. Philip wanted them to know of Caleb maybe due to a lingering desire to protect witchkind, but with him being a vengeful spirit she could not believe that either. It would make sense only if he had already taken the path of atonement and was prepared to lift the curse himself, but to her he had no intention of letting Caleb go.

\-  W e can’t busy ourselves with wild guesses, we have to protect each other – she said with a heavy weight on her shoulders – we have our work cut out  for us , that much is true.

\-  Mom, I’m scared  for you,  for us.  If the succession is delayed, th e n we all grow even weaker and  they could overpower us easily –  Dwight spoke slowly when he had his mother’s attention –  but if  we continue on and do the Harvest, that single day will be  enough for them to hunt us,  if they are indeed in great numbers as the girls presume . And god knows what will happen if the astral barriers are broken and none of us are here to mend them.

\-  Let’s not be  defeatists , we don’t know what this  plan is about,  really – he could hear her sit in her chair – you’re a fledgling  witch , you have  to improve yourself and should learn to control your  energies . Have you been meditating?

He reassured her and wondered if she was not watching over him even through the distance, to which she replied that she was now withholding from using her Sight until  the Passing . Dwight finally felt a little bit better this week, and looking out the window he thought that even that rain could not stop him from enjoying his day off.

David was a little worried maybe the girls had played a prank on him, because the weather did not seem right at all for that to be where Dwight was going. No one in their right mind would stand in the middle of the park with those heavy drops falling down like that.

But he shifted and touched that piece of paper again and again, the  image was clear and it had not changed. And he did watch the magic spell play out right in front of his eyes.  Screw it, even if it was a joke he had to try it, maybe he could sniff him out in the air and go from there.

He stepped out of the apartment and looked around a bit, a habit he would have to develop as the threat of the  c hurch was still hovering on the pack and him,  his senses were to be keen to any unusual events he encountered .  A fter that he could take a longer walk, enjoy the view a bit as the rain subsided and a  streak of  golden yellow shone through the gray clouds on the horizon.

It wasn’t long before he got there, his wolf’s strength and reflexes were like second nature and he walked much faster than a normal person. To any other human being it would have taken at least 40 minutes walking from Jeff’s apartment to the park, he got to see the bridge in just a few minutes.

He touched the pocket of his jacket and pulled out that piece of paper only to realize it was somewhat different now. That charm was giving him clear understanding of what the boy was doing, he could feel it somehow as Dwight bought an ice cream cone at a small shop nearby, then it was gone from his mind for good. But he was certain he had to try, he had to go and see if it was true. If what Meg said was right, he was there right this moment.

His heart was racing and his eyes were now keenly aware of anything that moved  along the East river , his ears could hear anything that breathed around him. He was thanking the girls and thanking that crumpled  piece of  paper in his mind, as he pocketed it again and started running like a wild animal. His legs could not run any faster in this form, he thought, and maybe he could tone it down not to draw attention to himself, but  the moon was howling in his heart wildly .

When he got there, he could feel sparks coming out of his skin as he  shot his eyes to the left in the distance and distinguished that man  wearing a wide brim brown  hat and those excessively large horn-rimmed glasses, having an ice cream cone in that strangely cloudy weather. He could smell summer right there from where he stood.

He took a deep breath first. Now that he got here his nerves were a bit more jittery than expected, so he needed to get that under control before he moved in and told the man he was sorry for all he did before. He was not sure if whatever he said would be enough, he did not even know if he was going to explain himself properly, but he wanted to do right by him.

David felt overwhelmed  right then . There was something in his posture, he was having a genuine good time on his own sitting there  with his right leg crossed over his left, the left knee jutting up and down as he moved it with his toes  and his soft lips pecked the ice cream gently, growing more red with the cold dessert . His white shoes were obviously stained by mud, he probably walked a bit all the way up there.

David wondered to himself if he was going to ruin Dwight’s day off by showing up like that, that trick they were pulling for that encounter could have a terrible and unfortunate end. He shirked the feeling and repeated to himself what Meg told him to do: be kind to him.

Dwight was intently focused on the carousel, watching the lights inside the box go up and reveal those bright rainbow colors traveling around themselves, standing out even more given the dry gray background the day provided. David noticed that and walked a little slower the closer he got, he was fumbling just like the lad now, he thought.

He was ready to walk three more steps and say “fancy seeing you here”, but then Dwight’s attention shifted quickly to the side and watched him stop on his tracks as a cold drop trickled down his chest. The young man opened up a childish smile with the surprise, brows glowing as he raised his pointy nose, a warm welcoming voice saying the werewolf’s name in a high pitch.

His heart went from wet hot to stone cold at how he fucked it up at the very last minute, but it was his own fault, he should have come up with a back up plan. Come on, you got this – he shook himself alive – he cannot really know about any of this and he won’t read your mind and figure it out… It was only then that the thought really crossed his mind and he realized the holes in Meg’s plan. Claudette probably thought about it but just didn’t get a say in it.

\- Dwight… Well that’s… an awkward coincidence – he hitched his breath a little and hoped the young man would stay out of his thoughts – I didn’t… think I’d see you here.

\- Oh, I-I usually work on Thursdays, but I spoke to Claudette and she let me have her day a-and she would get mine, and – he lifted his eyes to David and watched how stiff his jaw was, his entire figure was towering over him and shut down like an iron door – don’t worry, I’m not up to my tricks anymore. Y-you can relax, really – he shrunk as he said that.

Dwight’s smile just dismantled before him a second after looking at the werewolf, and it just drove him mad that he was still stopped, blank and scared in the middle of the street  instead of reassuring him it was fine . It took him one hot minute to get himself closer to the boy  hiding his hazel eyes under his hat .  He sided him on the bench and firmly pressed the fading piece of paper.

\- Dwight, I actually wanted to talk to you – he felt the boy shift by his side, uncrossing his legs and fixing his hat – I wanted to say I was sorry about everything that happened that day. I went to the cake shop this morning, but didn’t find you there. I needed to speak to you.

He looked at him and saw his eyes narrowed and his brow  was rising up at what he said  with soft smile r unning through his face a s he  droned under his breath.  David felt mesmerized by the birthmarks on his chin and the freckles around his neck .  His mouth was gaping  at the closeness before he  questioned.

\- What is it? - David froze up again. He had never been this clumsy when with another man, but the truth is that he could barely keep up with the desire that built up within him with every passing moment beside the dark-haired man.

\- S-so which one of them gave up my location to you, Meg or Claude? - he ran his eyes around behind him, supporting his arm behind the bench as if looking for something – if I had t-to guess, I’d say it was Meg. But how could they know about it, it’s not like I told them where I was going today...

David took a very deep breath with eyes still lingering over the hair on the back of his neck and kicked himself. What was done, was done. He had to go through with this, at least tell him what an asshole he was and then maybe he could talk things out with the others later and ask for forgiveness to them, as well.

\- I’m really sorry, I didn’t want to get anyone else involved in this. I just wanted to tell you…

\- N-n-no, I know this is not-not your doing – he was still lost in thought trying to solve this amusing little mystery, as he stuttered harder to the man – they are craf-crafty and they’d be fast to convince you into doing this. They… They… - he shut his eyes hard and blew air out his nostrils forcibly to try and shove the stutter away – they must really feel sorry for me to get you of all peep-peep… people to try and cheer me up!

He was baffled at all this talking he was doing, but perhaps it was the sugar that made him a bit more feisty. It did bring a lightness to his chest and to his face and that was enough encouragement for him, he sat up properly now and laid his hand on Dwight’s shoulder to sit him through what he was willing to say at this moment.

\- Listen, Dweet – the nickname caught him off-guard and that finally made his mind slow down a bit –  your friends pointed me the direction you’d be in, but I’m here because I’ve been meaning to tell you something since last Sunday – Dwight’s eyes went wide again the way he did that night – I am very sorry for offending you, what you do and  for calling you dishonest. I have always been a little scared of witches, I’m ashamed to admit, but that thing you did really opened my eyes a bit more to what it is like for you. And I am sorry also that you  stopped doing your perfuming-the-whole-place charm because of what I said. You really shouldn’t be ashamed of what you d o , it really brought a nice, wholesome feeling to my heart. I was just  surprised by it.

Dwight took his time taking it all in after David finished talking, breathing in and out a little bit slower and looking to the ground with eyes welling up tears that would not fall. David took in all of his sweetness then, that dangerously discrete smell he was now quick to distinguish so easily, his soft skin and the thin stubble running down the side of his cheek. He almost did not notice the smile pulling at the young man’s lips now when he turned to face him.

\- It’s not perfuming a place, it’s a connection, really. I choose a  sensation and a remembrance, something to anchor the other person’s thoughts, and when they get in touch with it, whether it’s an object, a place,  the smell  food or my  gaze , even, they immediately let the sensations sprout  in their minds like memories . It’s like…

This was about as long as he could contain himself. He looked fiercely into his eyes, then leaned in quickly to Dwight’s shoulder, held his left arm with one hand and ran the other up his shoulder and around his neck, as he pulled him closer and went in for a slow kiss, one that made Dwight drop his hands over his lap and his eyes fluttered in shock, as David pulled away with a smirk and sniffed him like a proper wolf would.

\- I can’t tell you how hard it has been for me to hold that back – he caressed the man’s neck and had a hard time letting go of him, but still chose to do it in case he really went too far – I’m sorry again, I interrupted you. What was it that you were saying?

The young man still had his lips parted, they looked as red as an apple now and there he was again, losing himself. David felt it hard this time, as he did not know it but that spell was aimed directly at him – then again, even Dwight was not fully aware of that. The scent was of oranges again, Dwight’s go-to, but he could also feel something salty, like sea spray. He squinted his eyes at a bright sunshine seeping through the windows of his mind and the taste of marmalade.

He gave in to the feeling this time, running his arm around Dwight who was still stopped in the middle of a stolen kiss. When he grounded himself, he noticed the man took off his hat and leaned into David, gripping tightly the side of his jacket. He was neck deep in that uncontrolled magic, but David was so far gone by now he just closed his eyes and ran his nose through Dwight’s thick hair to keep himself close to reality.

He then remembered what his mother said and managed to recover from his intensity, holding back the spell and looking hard at the East River. He felt David’s head moved to his right, swallowing hard as he came back from the glamouring.

\- Boy, that was a strong one – he sounded drowsy and languid.

\-  I- I ’m sorry, I – he broke his line of thought for a minute as he decided to be honest this time – I am still not very good at controlling this, David. I’m not a very  talented witch, in fact,  I just inherited something incredibly powerful and dangerous, and if you met some of the people back home you’d say I do a pretty shitty job. So I’m trying to hold back on all this. And it’s not  just because of what you said, although it did give me some food for thought, it’s because… I wanna be better at this above all else, or I might end up hurting someone like I hurt you or the people at that bar.

His intentions made him think hard on how much the boy was able to care for people he did not even know and how he was only using magic thinking to help others.  David was going to make a protest, but he melt ed at Dwight’s soft touch to his  chest and settled to agreeing with him. He was not going to start a discussion that he knew he was  not going to win.

\- For what it’s worth, I am actually really thankful for you treating me to those sensations – he held the  witch ’s hand this time,  holding it against his chest and squeezing it slightly – and for letting me kiss you without scrambling  up my  brain – he huffed in a laugh.

\- I really liked that, actually. I thought Meg was full of shit when she said you were into me too – th en she ha d been working on both sides – I mean, i-if you are into me at all, that is – he fumbled with his glasses and looked at David,  letting the subject slide off – it’s getting dark.

The wet floor was indeed reflecting the night lights and he could feel the temperature was a bit lower now. It didn’t bother him one bit, but Dwight wasn’t like him. Of course he could always use this opportunity to get him closer to the warmth of his jacket and enjoy the opportunity, but he reminded himself again of what Megan said: be nice to him.

\- Don’t worry about the dark, you’ve got yourself a big, bad wolf to watch out for you – he got up and stretched his legs, his body still a little limp from the affinity – and I know a place where we can have a nice meal. Care to join me?

Dwight got up as he gazed into David’s eyes, they were getting purplish under the waxing moonlight. He felt very much safe under his watch, so he leaned in close for a hug and felt his warmth around him, as he answered yes to his question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally they decided to go somewhere with this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it if you read up to this point, we're going to keep the Kingfield ship moving for a while before we head deeper into the story.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just making it clear now if no one has noticed yet, but I don't even try to make accents here, I would make it sound cringy and distracting, so I leave it to your imagination.
> 
> Let's follow up the chapter with this already, because I was waiting so long to put this out.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Claudette had spent the entire morning juggling work at the cake shop by herself because Meg and Dwight had decided to show up late for it. And both did not bother to even warn her of their absence. So, of course, she was fuming when the red-headed witch came up from behind the counter and eyed her warily. A quiet good morning was shared and one sat next to another, looking out the people hurriedly walking on the streets.

She did not bother with discussing things: Meg was a  messy roommate and an even messier coworker, and she was  probably late because of her usual shenanigans at the local bars, but Dwight was not one to shirk away his duties.

She had in mind Meg’s harebrained plan from the day before and thought for a split second maybe Dwight got himself in danger as messing with the future can cause a great deal of trouble, but then he came bumbling after Meg and sided Claudette, saying he was sorry for being late about fifty times until she had enough of hearing that and gently nudged his chest.

\- You can have my day off next week too – he was still fixing his cap and looking at her with those cartoon eyes – I didn’t mean to arrive so late, I just had to go back home first to…

He realized what he was about to say and made a not so subtle effort to stop mid-sentence. But  the  mess was already made and Meg was already delighting herself in his humiliating attempt at keeping a secret. Looking to the side, he noticed even Claudette had the same  snide smirk and was relishing on the  drill Meg was about to start.

H e swallowed a lump on his throat and leaned his back against the  white coffee bar behind him, with his arms crossed and head hanging in defeat. Why did David have to get them involved as well, he thought to himself, but quickly shoved those feelings away because it would not be fair to the poor man. If anything, the girls (Meg) had put him through this to begin with. He was happy that he did, and that they steered him Dwight’s way, no matter how intrusive that was. It afforded him what was probably the best night he had since he moved to the city.

He sighed and looked up with a defeated look, kicking himself for the slight and licked his upper lip. Thick eyebrows raised and doe-eyes aimed at Meg, he cleared his throat and waited, a clear sign that she could pull that twitchy trigger fingers.

\- What’s the matter, Dweety? Cat got your tongue? - her clear blue eyes shimmered as her bright auburn hair blew over her cheeks – Or rather, has the wolf got your tongue?

\- Oh right – he was flushing as a red jalapeno, his ears going pinkish and his eyes melting with shame, but he still tried his best at a snarky retort – I forgot you guys were in on it with him to begin with…

Meg was quick to snap a quick laugh and pull a chair for him to sit in front of the counter, as she leaned right next to him and Claude, with the toothiest grin on her face, sat across the two of them. Her plan had gone just right and she knew her intuition was to blame for it, making her take another look at her roommate and nodding with a look that reaffirmed just how right she was.

\- I’m not even gonna say I’m sorry about what we did because clearly you had one hot date yesterday, while we were cleaning up the fridge last night – Claude gave her a death stare – well, she was. I chose to go out and treat myself to a slice of pizza and some bar hopping… Doesn’t matter though, you gotta spill the beans now, birdie!

\- Alright, but before anything I need to know what happened here yesterday, really – he looked at her with tired eyes and she was already anticipating all the details – did you guys call him?

\-  Why didn’t you just read his mind?  Y ou’re still going with that magic abstinence stuff? – Meg  s ighed in frustration, eyes rolling – don’t think for a second we actively went after him. David just came out of nowhere  yesterday and asked for our help in getting to talk to you. So, we just used a little spell to track your location and voilà! Now tell us everything and don’t skip on the dirty, naughty stuff.

His hands were tied now, he couldn’t disagree with them when David had said the same thing and he sounded so sincere.

But  they did have a terrific evening , as  David took him for a proper dinner at a small little restaurant not too far from where they were.  Dwight was truly mesmerized with David’s out of this world charm, he felt like the man had sunbeams pouring out of his eyes when he spoke, his harsh voice never letting up the energy the man had in him.

He spent about five minutes eating the spiciest Doner kebab he had ever tasted as he listened to the werewolf tell him about a massive bar fight he was once involved where he was literally thrown out of a window and sustained enormous cuts on his back and wrists because a man got jealous of his girl and had to hide from an angry werewolf for three weeks after that. Both wound up settling their differences on another brawl some months later, and he came out of it with the scar on his eyebrow and a good friend who introduced him to professional wrestling.

He thought then how much the man was different from him, he spoke loud and waved his beefy arms widely as he did, every gesture making a story seem like the greatest tale ever told. A discussion became an extraordinary event where every single person in the room was involved and he was upfront and center, shining like great, big diamond in the sun. He was taken aback by his styled hair, the beard that had grown steadily since their last encounter, the eyes that shone a pleasant green when not under the moon’s influence.

He was devouring David’s burning excitement the same way he was eating his food,  with big bites and wanting eyes,  so much he realized what he was doing and felt completely ashamed, stopped eating and decided to just look at the man in silence. He downed a whole glass of Coke when he noticed David’s arms decided to rest over the table, hands drawn together and eyes lazily cast over his.

\- Don’t care much for Turkish? - he pulled his cheeks upwards with that thin smile tugging at the sides, he himself had downed his food every the time he spoke, the man could barely care about if someone could see him talk as he chewed. Dwight could only wish he was that confident.

\- What? N-no! - he woke from his daze, catching the question out of the air, as he tapped the glass with his fingers trying to find a way to seem a little less obviously awkward – I love it, it’s delicious!

\- You barely touched it.

\- Oh, I just – he was lost,  eyes darting around the small shop. He was looking for a proper answer to get him untangled from his inquisitive tone, and one look at David showed him the man knew quite well what he was trying to do – I just had that ice cream back then, and now I feel kind of full, I… It’s really tasty.

He then noticed the man leaning forward, his hands moving steadily in Dwight’s direction as his eyes remained firmly hooked on his. He thought if that was the way he looked at his opponents on the ring than half his battles were won merely on mind games, because it was intense. He was bracing himself for a punch, when that large thick arm retreated back to his side of the table, having snatched the food he was at one point eating.

\- You won’t mind if I try it, then – he kept looking at Dwight with those wolf eyes, still challenging him in that silent way as he bit into a bit of meat and then gave in to the pleasure in his taste buds. For a moment Dwight regretted not having finished it himself – That’s the stuff… You sure you don’t wanna eat the rest?

Damn it! He is testing me, Dwight thought. He knows I’m still hungry, and he knows I wanted all of it, that’s why he is doing this to me. He smells bullshit and now I’m screwed. He thought about retracting what he said, but he noticed how David snatched a big piece as he held an iron look toward him, he was silently saying the clock was ticking.

\- That’s okay – no it’s not, you idiot – you can have it, really.

David let out a satisfied hum in return, a wicked smile running quickly through his lips. He spent a good amount of time just delighting himself on the kebab, no longer breaking his bites with the fantastic stories he could recall at every second. He absolutely wanted Dwight to watch the spectacle and make a choice: either give in to his want or  keep the charade, as painful as it may be. Once he was finished, an indecipherable look lingered in him, either he was disappointed in Dwight or he was hurt by his own little game.

\- I was famished, sorry bout that – he looked down, his right hand was again fiddling with that strange piece of paper he pocketed every now and then. The man got lost in his own thoughts for a while, when he looked to the counter and asked his friend for the bill and to bring some takeout – you might feel hungry later, think you should bring some with you.

As they walked out , they got caught  up once again in David’s conversation, when rain started pouring once again. They waited a little under a safe spot, until David gingerly offered him to go back to his place so they could watch a movie together. His face lit up the moment Dwight agreed to it and pulled out his phone to get them a ride.

He was impressed with the place, all neatly kept and many small objects decorating the  walls . David was honest enough to tell him the apartment was not his, but a friend had asked him to take care of it for  a while . In no time, Dwight was sifting through Jeff’s DVD and Blu ray collection, pulling out the vintage movies that piqued his interest the most. He could feel the werewolf eyeing him with a satisfied glint  from the sofa as he did it – he had noticed during the walk David liked standing just a few inches behind him,  but didn’t understand he was watching his buttocks as he growled under his breath.

The young  witch was not one to take advantage of attention given –  rather not one to  be aware or understand it – and so he selected a few from the rack after he was given permission and settled back on the long couch beside the man who could do nothing but admire his every move.

\- So – he sat with his left leg crossed under his right thigh, back straight and showcasing his picks to his host –  I was meaning to watch some horror stuff at the movies today, but now I get the chance to watch a horror classic with you...  T hat is if you would care to watch it with me.

He  asked that question with  nothing but honesty pouring from his lips , but to David that sounded like a  joke because he was just going to be on board anything Dwight wanted to do with him that night,  his smirk said as much .  Uncaring, Dwight pulled up the original Halloween by John Carpenter, The Thing also by the same director and Nosferatu the Vampyre, by Werner Herzog, and  it took  the man a long time to understand the witch wanted him to pick their poison.

\- I can just go with whatever you’d like to…

\- Oh please, I’m already forcing horror on you – he settled the cases on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch again,  eyebrows rising high above his glasses – go ahead and  pick the one that will bore you the least , I’m just going for the ride with you.

David leaned towards the table  and he seemed to be treating the request like it was some kind of test. He bit his lower lip like he did so often, raised his eyes to meet the other’s and looked back down with a frown .  Then, with three fingers  he pulled up the Halloween Blu ray, being quick to vault his right arm around Dwight’s shoulders and bring him closer to see the one he chose, at the same time breathing in the soft scent from his neck.  T he witch’s eyes pull ed at the sides with glee and excitement and  it was clear to anyone he made just the right choice for both that night.

\- I’m not a big horror movie buff, but I  re member this is a good one – he s poke close to the man’s ear, his nose almost scraping the back  of his earlobe .

\-  It o nly  has the best final girl in all of movie history –  he  gave  the scruffy man a sweet  kiss right on the side of his lips, pulling at the case and moving towards the Playstation 4 to start it up,  not noticing how  the scrapper’s smile opened up – I knew you had great taste!

\- Boo!  W hen are we getting to the part where you guys have sex? - Meg looked honestly distraught – Is he big there too? He looks like he is, I can sense that sort of thing .  Plus werewolves are known for having quite a sexual appetite… And let’s not be coy here Dwight, you’re a total bottom  so you can get that out of the way right this moment.

\- Megan – Claudette was the only compass when it came to her friend’s brashness –  I really wanna hear this, bitch – that was  unexpected.

\- I hate to disappoint you, but me and David, we just didn’t have sex last night – he fixed his glasses with his  index finger and settled his shoulder down – he was really sweet and  held back on the sex stuff ,  for some reason .

The entire time they watched the movie in that cramped living room by the window, David held Dwight with a firm grip, the hands of a man not very much accustomed to sweet, movie nights. Perhaps he was expecting something else, he probably was not having much fun watching 40 year old movie and would much rather have sex. He brought him to his apartment, for god’s sake. The thought crawled into Dwight’s head and it made him sweat bit on his neck and ears.

Of course that was a worse bodily reaction to have, as David snuggled into the nape of his neck and clutched his hand on his shoulder even harder. It came naturally to him: of course a powerful scent would always be that much more intense for his kind. The witch got even more nervous now that the thought of being intimate with a werewolf was swirling his mind.

He was 28 by now, but he really only had gotten intimate with two men in his life. He remembered rather not so fondly Clayton, because all it left him was feeling a lot of regrets and jealousy; and then he dated Josh for what amounted to 2 years up until last December. Then the man too left him for an ex-boyfriend and never bothered to explain – he just sent a message to his phone and avoided him afterwards.

Dwight never thought about it, but after that he avoided getting intimate with someone, anyone. He remembered his last months working at the book publisher before the cycle when he met Donny, who was just the nicest guy and always found a way to get close to and talk to him around work. Dwight broke his heart a few months later, when they were at an office party and he introduced Don to a friend of his who helped one of the editors. It became clear to the man what Dwight was doing and after that he didn’t get to see Donny inside or outside the office much.

And then he quit his job and went back to his mother’s, where he was sure to avoid anything of the sort. Maggie obviously did not need his help with it, but she welcomed him with open arms after seeing how broken he was after Joshua left.

Being in the farm helped avoiding bars and clubs altogether, especially because the first time he went to one after the break-up he had a terrible time and sighted Josh with his new-old lover by the bar. He was wrecked and cut the night short the exact moment both men saw him.

Yet now here he was,  caught up in this wolf’s arms, which seemed to grip even harder at the waist every time he was reminded of where he was and why he was there: he  had fallen for David the minute he set eyes on him on the cake shop, and felt that much more drawn to him when he picked up on his spell.

Although he was hurt when David spoke to him so harshly, thinking  how he was just not going to see him ever again, he was surprised in the best way when the werewolf came out of nowhere in the park.  His tall posture, his firm look, that body that just seemed like it could lift a car, it was all so magnetic to Dwight. And after that kiss he just melted into those feelings again, perhaps even harder.

He spent that night telling himself to play it cool, he could not be as articulate as Claudette, nor as assertive as Meg, but he thought about trying to be pleasant and let David set the tone for the night.  And he did. The man was quick to be comfortable around him, his aura unfaltering and drawing him in each second and giving him the courage to accept the invitation to his apartment. He wanted to be touched, of course, he was not a fool or an ingenue – if David wanted to have him, then he wanted to be his just as much.

H e landed back on himself when he witnessed Laurie making her stand against Michael, using everything in her reach to survive that ordeal. He loved that movie especially because he saw something  i n Laurie and all her innocence and her persistence – he saw that  strength to power through everything that was thrown at her  and overcome it in spite of her weaknesses , and that was precisely what he needed to  do with his life from now on.

When the movie was over under that  unsettling piano, he felt David sink  his fangs on him , pulling him by his chin and running his coarse stubble through his neck up to his lower lip, then engaging into a warm kiss. This one was much more intense than the last and he could tell that by the way the wolf was handling him.

David’s left hand had left his chin once he started kissing and  started to push Dwight slowly on his back, then pulling his arm over the wolf’s shoulders, as the right hand had moved from his waist to his butt cheeks, squeezing them intently. When Dwight let out a slight moan, his tongue was quick to enter and indulge itself with lavish flourishes, then biting his lower lip and forcing itself back into him.

Before he knew it, the shirt the Englishman wore was on the coffee table, and his hands were quickly pulling his own sweater and shirt off, revealing his porcelain white chest and reasonably hairy stomach. David now growled at the sight, feasting himself on all the little witch offered him, his eyes glowing with that shade of purple he saw earlier.

\- David, wait, lemme – he spoke very tenderly, only to notice something in the man suddenly went out as he collected himself. He sat up, letting go of Dwight’s wrist and waist, catching his breath as he did it. That was not what he intended to happen at all.

\- I’m sorry, Dwight – he rubbed his rough hand over his eyes and looked at himself and the situation he created – I swear to you that I did not just bring you here  just because I wanted to have sex or anything, I just didn’t want you going back home alone –  he was covering his nose slightly now –  Actually, I didn’t want…  I had to have you close tonight...

Dwight  could never see himself getting up so fast  to grab at David’s strong muscular back, leaning in to kiss him on his neck and chest, almost begging him to continue what he was doing.  He noticed the man was giving in to his caresses and gently ran his hands over his shoulders,  telling him he did not want to stop.

David then decided to hoist the witch by his waist, making him wrap his arms and legs around him as he got up and walked towards the bedroom, sniffing the young man’s neck and kissing him alternately. He then laid him on the bed, as he followed beside him and touched his black mane, this time with more tenderness.

\- You know I’m a werewolf, and I might not be a  mind reader or anything like that – he was caressing his stomach with one finger – but my senses, my nose and ears, they pick up on anything around them. And what I can feel in you…

\- I-I want to be with you…

\- Yes, I can feel that, but you’re also hesitant, afraid. I’m acting like… A predator. Call it cliché, but you’re the little lamb and I’m the big bad wolf – he stopped caressing then – and I know this because I have done this plenty of other times. I know when to pounce. But that’s not how I want it to be with you. I gave you a bad first impression and I still have to make up for it. You are a good man, Dwight Fairfield, and I don’t want to spoil that by being the usual asshole I am.

W hat hell was happening? This is not how he imagined this would go down. He was ready, so ready when David was playing it rough and just wanted to take off his pants when he told the bigger man to wait  a minute , because he was squeezing too hard on his buttocks.  He was going to make it easier for him, not stop him on his tracks!

Dwight swallowed a lump in his throat and got the nerve to answer, because he was damn sure this was not supposed to end on a sorry note and some light chat.

\-  You don’t want to break my heart, you mean – he touched David’s cheeks softly, which made him lean into the  it – I don’t even have to read your mind to know that. But if you want to just fuck me, that’s okay  with me too.  You’ve  already said you were sorry, and treated me like a gentleman all night.  P lus it’s not like you owe me anything .

\- Don’t… – he sounded more bashful, but he was as serious as he could be – I meant everything I said. I want it to be a little more special with you, I want you to feel more confident with me, more trusting. I’m trying to be a nice man, one who is more like you.

\- You should know I’ve had my little witch heart broken before – he laid on his back, hand over his chest and David was admiring him like he was sculpted in the most perfect marble – I’m like a broken toy, you can’t spoil it anymore than it already has been. You don’t have to deny your instincts just because you’re scared of hurting a little witless witch boy…

David was visibly taken aback  by his statements and held his breath for a moment, looking intently to Dwight, his eyes now a normal  green color and his chest moving slightly in pace with his breath. He really was controlling those animal instincts of his, the moon howling as they called it,  to try and have a more level-headed conversation with him .

\-  Whoever was the stupid bloke that hurt you, I should thank him for giving me the chance to pick up his slack – he kissed his  upper lip – and I hope I can make you forget about him.

He was careful enough not to press the matter anymore, as he knew that talking about the ghost that was the promise of sexual intercourse would only haunt them even more through the night if he did. Instead, he interlaced his fingers with David’s, playing around as his calloused, strong, large hands almost completely covered the Dwight’s. He was introvert all his life and he felt overwhelmed with the fighter’s larger than life personality, but now he was completely overwhelmed by his entire physique, built like brick house. He really wanted to be taken by him right there, but could settle for a few kisses if it meant lying next to him for that night.

David’s voice was rough and loud most of the time, but now it felt like a gentle hum, and it helped Dwight forget his own desires a bit.  H e realized a werewolf had just told him to curb his sex drive. Unfathomable.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one took some time to write, I came up with something but then erased all of it and picked it back up from the start, from a different point of view.
> 
> Didn't have much time to proofread, but I guess I can always fix it later. Hope it is not too distracting. Thank you again for reading and liking this!

Claudette and Meg managed to drag Dwight back to their apartment before the coven’s weekly session so that they could continue  their conversation and get themselves ready for the long night they were going to have ahead of them. He could barely protest, as they picked up clean clothes in his apartment and quickly went back to theirs to get dressed up.

The young man was sitting on the bedroom floor, helping them pick their looks and playing around with a very wide, girly black hat he fished out of Claudette’s bed and put on his own head in a playful manner. He beckoned Meg as she was headed towards her own room.

\- Now that I’ve come clean about the whole David thing, I think it’s time you girls – he paused a little dramatically and Claudette could not help but notice how much more at ease he was with them now. In her heart she told herself “at last”, while at the same time understanding something inside him was growing, a strong feeling that was still in gestation –  and by girls I mean Meg, tell me about you and Anna. And don’t make me pry into your thoughts...

Meg was flustered and it was a rare sight to see, but she had seen it before. When the red-head felt anything close to mortified her spine straightened up and her fists balled until her knuckles went white. Her very athletic body showed signs of tension quite clearly. She was not in the mood for that conversation as Claude herself knew how it bothered her, but she guessed it was only fair given their latest interventions in Dwight’s private affairs.

\- Fine – she rolled her shoulders  as she came in through the door frame – she’s a strange one. I don’t know what your experience with David was, but Anna is not one to share much about herself. She mostly asked about me, so that sort of made me feel she was interested, but at the same time she… She keeps me at arm’s length. So much that we have never even been on an actual date, she didn’t even taken me to that bar they all love.

\- So that’s why you were so chipper to go there!

\- Ha-ha – she sat next to him, holding a puffy towel in one had and asking him to undo her braids as she turned her back to him – I guess all that comes from her work, you know. She’s an investigator and keeps everything about herself under lock and key.

\-  It’s true, we didn’t even know about her brother until she told us when she was wounded – Claudette chimed in, pulling out  a lemon yellow skirt to which both nodded in agreement – I don’t think you should take that so personally, maybe she was just as scared about our powers as David.

Meg’s shoulders were slacking at her friend’s statement, her eyes lost in the hallway in front of her and hands still fiddling with the towel. Dwight felt a wave coming from her, great many thoughts circling her and nearly drawing him in. Claudette was also picking up on her distressed feeling, so she turned back to the closet to pick up a proper top for herself blocking out the interference.

\- I’m not gonna hold my breath for her – Meg thanked Dwight for helping her as she got up hastily – we only kissed once and that was it. She never even spoke about it after, nothing. If she has had enough, that’s fine too. I’m cool. Totally cool.

As she walked out towards the bathroom, Claudette and Dwight eyed each other knowingly as she pulled out a cream-colored oversize shirt to which he nodded vigorously, placing his glasses back up on his nose afterwards and setting her hat next to him.

\- Don’t think it’s too much? - she smiled gingerly.

\- It’s Friday night, we might as well be a little extra – he settled back further against the wall, as she plopped on her bed and asked him to join her – It’s fine, I like sitting on the floor like this. Anyway, where do you guys plan on going tonight?

\- You should ask Meg, she has not let me in on anything. Actually, maybe I should take that  red dress tonight in case she takes us somewhere I won’t be okay in that skirt –  she started sorting the outfits she chose with a little bit of regret,  pulling out the dress she decided on last minute – You’re not mad at us at all?

Dwight took a second to fully understand what she was saying to him. He did not need to say much, as she was feeling that a part of him was ashamed to have them go out of their way to have him encounter that man, but she definitely did not sense he was angry at them. Dwight was a gentle person and did not take things like that personally, he just accepted people had different approaches to everything.

\- I have to thank you both, really. Talking to him didn’t only make me feel wanted, but helped me figure out somethings that were eating me inside out. I’m actually sorry that you guys had to be involved in all of it, if I hadn’t missed work yesterday…

She quieted him by showing him the dress she spoke of and he was so pleasantly surprised he had her wear immediately so that he could give her a proper verdict.  She realized it was best not to drag along conversations like this with him as he would often put himself down in a situation where he always felt the need to say he was sorry. Time flew by pleasantly as they continued speaking about clients from the store and he took a quick shower to dress himself properly to leave for Jane’s apartment.

Upon arriving at the Chelsea building she lived in, they shared an awkward silent elevator ride with a tall, stoic man with scruffy dark hair. He seemed distant when Claudette excused herself in and pressed the button to the 6 th floor, only then noticing he had already pressed it.

They walked down the narrow hallway bunched up together, the quiet stranger included, when they noticed all four of them were headed straight to the same apartment. They barely reached the door when it swung open to reveal a smiling Jane holding a tall glass of red wine and her hair fluttering loosely over her shoulder in smooth curls.

She was wearing a long, dark green kimono that revealed her luminous skin, as she grabbed Meg fiercely by her shoulders into a warm embrace, and proceeded to do so with all the others behind her. The final man, with an indescribably distant look, was taken in even harder by the woman who balanced her full glass all through those wild movements without spilling a single drop.

\- Jake Park, we finally get to have  Kim’s youngest in our little circle – she let go of him and pulled him into the living room by his waist, sipping her Chianti and hurrying the others to sit on the enormous sofa encompassing the entire wall across the entrance, looking out the city lights – we have waited for you for quite some time! What a coincidence that you all arrived here together! So, have you introduced yourselves?

\- Actually, no – Dwight spoke with eyes going as wide as the window behind him, being handed a glass full of wine by Zoe – it is such a coincidence that we just took the elevator at the same time!

\- There are no coincidences when witchcraft is involved, sweetheart – Zoe patted his shoulder and sipped some water – I arranged so that you three would take the right train at the right time. And I also knew how much you like to drink wine on a Friday night.

His cheeks went solid red as he looked to the elderly woman cupping his face. She dragged him to the sofa to speak about his knowledge of the Sight while Marina and Howard served the others their preferred drink. Meanwhile, Claudette caught herself eyeing Jake and his obsidian eyes which seemed trained so as not to direct themselves anywhere unless he consciously wanted to.

\- Your mother told us you left for New York about a month ago…

\- Yes, I did arrive here early July –  he accepted a glass of water and only then did she notice he was wearing gloves, thick, black motorcycle gloves, like some kind of biker or a serial killer, she thought – but I  decided to spend some time at a quiet place where I could rest.

\-  I am glad you arrived at the right time for this – Jane settled herself on a large chair, befitting her vibrant energy as it was as colorful as she was – we are going to have a lot done here tonight.

\-  Is this about the rumors of a witch hunt? - he narrowed his eyes and leaned on one side against the wall, arms crossed decidedly – I thought this was settled decades ago.

Jane and Zoe sat them all on the very large living room on the three very large sofas, except for Dwight who chose to sit himself on the floor with his legs crossed and wine always at the ready at his hands. Claudette never truly understood how some witches could drink spirits during sessions and rituals, it always seemed detrimental to her powers since the first time she tried beer. It was, however, an ancient tradition in some cultures and many rituals were always thought to require wine, such as the ancient Greek ones.

Marina arrived from the kitchen with a basket full of fruits and bread, and they went on to discuss the matter of the Old Church. How a branch of theirs in Spain took a witches’ coven by surprise and nearly killed all present on a desolated shrine. After that, many sorcerers and young witches began to receive warnings in the form of  nightmares and séances where the spirit of the ones gone warned them of the great danger.

Jane told him of their specific experience in New York, with Meg and Claudette bringing a wraith into this world by accident, and how he is directly connected with one of the most dangerous witch hunters in the world.

Jake took that all in with the same stern, frozen facial expression he wore when he ate an apple, every now and then his secretive dark eyes glancing at Claudette and Meg, not a single snicker,  twitch or rel axed variation in his petrified statue-like visage. And something else shook her as well: not a single emotion, not a hint of disgust or pleasure could be found emanating from him. It was like he was a fortress.

In a way, for someone like her who was always in the middle of a hullabaloo of emotions swirling around her, that felt like a welcome change. It warmed her to think there was someone who she did not have to consciously force herself not to absorb the sensations from. She could also tune everyone else out if she kept her magical influence focused solely on him, and then it would constantly run into that brick wall.

She was not in the least worried as to why or how he was covering up his own emotions like that, but she was certain he had not used a rune as Dwight did. It was more powerful, deeper, rooted in his soul, if she were to guess.

Right then Jane pulled them all back to the thick of it.

\- What we brought the four of you here for is because now that all the covens in this city are in grave danger due to Caleb’s arrival, you must make a decision – she put her glass down for a moment and looked firmly to each one of them – I have personally spoken with all of your elders today and have told them that for your safety we will be giving you the power to decide whether you will stay here with us and face this dangerous man, or if you would rather return home and decide on a different coven for the succession.

Dwight and Meg shook their heads in astonishment, both chiming in immediately by claiming they could not go back home now. “It’s not going to be any safer there if they will attack on every front possible”, Dwight was quick to speak, only to notice the tone he brought was not the most solemn and drew himself back.

\- It’s not like I have that choice, really – Megan said – I started all of this and I’m standing up against them, no mater what. I can’t back up now that there is a target on each and every one of us.

Claudette had to admire her friend for that decisiveness and strength. She had always been ready for this, and even when they were haunted by Philip she never let up her brave facade, standing up for herself and intent on fighting her demons. If this fight was indeed going to be this bad, Meg was one of those that would put up one hell of a fight. She could not say the same for herself, from past experiences.

It was then she was taken by surprise by all in the living room who turned their heads toward her.

\- I  would like for nothing more than to spend more moments with my family, if this situation really is as bad as we say – she felt a tightness around her neck then, clutching her neck slightly as she proceeded – and if this could truly be the end for a lot of us. But we do not know for sure yet the extent of the church’s power. And I think maybe if we solve this Caleb thing here, than anything else they might throw at us will be easy to deal with.

\- You’re completely evading the question – Meg broke into her monologue with a single phrase, inquisitive eyes still lingering on her friend without a follow-up to what she said.

\- What I mean is that I am going to stay. There is no sense in leaving now, it would only weaken the coven and I would not be  doing anything for them if I went back . I wouldn’t be able to protect them anymore than I can from here.

\-  That is very honest of you – Jake spoke in monotone, leaning forward as he shared his thoughts – I don’t have any reason to go back home if I can help with this situation better from here. But I would like to see this Philip you have spoken of so much…

His voice felt like smooth silk in her ears, breaking the maddening sounds around with a level tone that kept everything else in place.  She suddenly felt comfortable enough to lean back on the sofa as she ate some grapes, letting herself rest for a minute.

\- It is amazing the two girls met with the man and remained safe for so long, but we can’t advise any of you near the grounds Ojomo now haunts. We have put a few protection spells in the neighboring land, but there is no telling if he could increase his influence – Howard, the youngest of the elders and the one with greater experience with ghosts and haunts, spoke to them in a most threatening tone – You have all done enough and we will meet him at a proper time. All of us, together – he emphasized with bright blue eyes aimed at them.

\- Howard’s right, it is best if you all stand down for a few weeks, work on your powers and meditate – Jane was a bit more soft spoken – Caleb is as dangerous as he is only because of Philip’s corruption and powers, there is no telling what lengths he will go to achieve something, even in this state. My advice is that you all stick together and watch out for one another until we make our move.

\- And what will be that move? - Meg was clearly impatient, perhaps she felt more emotional now given they were being shut out from the situation. She was right, in a way. No matter the reason, if it was in fact to protect them, they were brought here only to be told they were going to be left out.

\- Don’t worry, we will be having another reunion like this next week – Zoe was quick to intervene – we just need a little time to gather some important items and information, bring the right people in. But what we want is for you all to grow stronger because a witch hunt is no trifling matter.

Claudette was trying to keep herself collected, but the thought of confrontation and of being the target of hunters sent shivers up and down her spine, a deep fear that she did not know how to keep herself safe from.

They proceeded with the usual rituals as the elders taught them about what the Wicked Harvest would feel like, when they crossed over to the halls of witches’ purgatory and allowed the ones gone to pass, seeing the light of the Source in doing that. After that, it seemed each one of the fledglings was pulled aside by a specific elder, like they would be speaking to their mentors.

Dwight was obviously taken in by Zoe, who was a Seer herself and felt she could advise him more on his powers and how to work on precognition by himself. Jake was pulled toward the kitchen by Marina who seemed like she needed to show him something urgently, while Meg and Howard butted heads on protective items and  totems , discussing which would be a better fit for keeping Ojomo away from other grounds.

Jane startled her with a cup of hot tea and asked her to join by her side on the sofa, eyes closed as they both took in the scent of the concoction’s vapors.

\- So, we’re just to sit? - Claudette spoke after a few minutes.

\- We’re not just sitting, Claude – Jane did not move or open her eyes, her tone alone guiding the other to return to position and shut her eyes – I am trying to teach you the greatness of your powers. It’s all there, in you, if you just start thinking of it differently. Now inhale… Exhale… Good… Let yourself merge with it.

As she said this, Claudette was drawn into the smell of the tea. Chamomile, she voiced within herself, only to quiet herself immediately. The warm scent and feeling, it calmed her nerves and her constantly active mind seemed to be slowing down, every breath she drew in bringing more knowledge of what she was inhaling. Not the name of the species nor the therapeutic properties, that could be found on the internet. No, what she began to understand was the plants found in there, each and every one of them in their singularity, the Sun under which they bathed in, the ground from which they bloomed, the entirety of life that they shared with others around. From the ephemeral scent released from the tea, she could feel all of it.

It was like an out of body experience, but one she felt was happening completely within her body. Lives in the past providing for her in the present. She understood that in the simplest of things, in a small cup of tea held between her hands and Jane’s, she could experience an entire life cycle and it warmed her heart.

\- I think you can understand now – Jane spoke clearly, to bring her back to the surface of her skin – I knew you would very quickly, a single session even. You are what one could call a natural indeed. I wanted you to know your powers weren’t about feeling what others feel. It is far greater than that, a connection with existence itself.

Jane went on to tell her the secret to keeping empathy at bay, and that trick was to do precisely this. A focused, dedicated mindfulness to a lifetime, an existence, a creature that was like many others but so unique in this world that no matter how much you tried, you could nev er truly  be like them. But you could understand them.  And let that feeling flow.

She began to let small tears run down her cheeks when she felt Jane’s warm hand wipe them off her face, a gentle touch that revealed how much the woman could teach her by simply being by her side.

\- You can let those tears flow, they are yours after all – Jane breathed in deeply – I want you to experience that. And also that you try and do this every day from now on, at least until you have full grasp of this technique. I need you to understand how powerful, and also how dangerous, empathy can be.

After a few moments, her sobs fell silent and she noticed everyone was seated across from them with worried, or rather caring eyes. All six just stared in silent as their experience was finished, and only then did she notice the most important thing: she could not feel any of them around her. This deeply cathartic meditation did exactly as Jane said it would, it kept her safe from unwanted emotions. She smiled to her mentor, hugging her as she was unraveling something new about her powers she never even imagined before.

After that, they ended their night at Jane’s, leaving together as the elders remained to continue discussing their internal matters.

Dwight was still pensive, she noted, and chose not to disturb him. He had his own powers to trouble him and she could not even imagine what Zoe had to share with him that night, but it seemed best to let him have his time as she wanted hers as well. Only thing she did notice was Meg continued being her effusive self, talking to Jake about how much Howard told her spells were not like recipes, but infused with a person’s willpower and desires. She woke up from her daze completely when she saw Megan finally get where she wanted in this conversation.

\- Jake Park, right? - she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, standing between him and a subway entrance – So, you want to see Philip?

\- Meg, please – she hastily sided the girl, pulling her slightly by the elbow and going eye to eye to her – you heard them earlier, we should keep it to ourselves for now.

She shrugged her off and continued to speak to Jake.

\- I for one have some business with him myself and I think we should go together, what do you say? - she eyed him with conviction he would accept her proposal – we can watch out for one another and all.

The four of them remained silent in the middle of the street for a bit, even Dwight was brought back from his thoughts when the conversation started and was biting his lower lips as the pair spoke. Jake then broke out of his own silence with a wary tone.

\- What business would you have with him?

\- I can do it without you, okay?

\- I am just curious – he moved closer to her.

\- We can meet each other halfway,  then …

Claudette finally understood Meg only did this to pry the information out of him.  S he was probably just as scared of seeing the wraith herself alone again,  but this man’s interest in him did catch her by surprise enough to get her attention . He nodded slightly, those dark obsidian eyes boring into her very soul as he chose his words wisely in response.

\- He could teach me a thing or two about breaking curses.

\- Hmph – her bluff did not do much, but if she knew Meg then she was certain the right answers would come out of him, if not by her resourcefulness, then by her stubbornness – I need to  have a chat with him, to know if he’s really interested in breaking Caleb’s curse or if he’s just using us. Anyway, we can go there tomorrow. How about it?

He nodded once again. They both stood there looking at each other in silence, Claudette caught in between with her worried eyes darting from one side to the other when it was Dwight, of all people, who broke the tension.

\- Meg, where are we going anyway?

\- Oh Dweet, I almost forgot about that! - she put her hand in her forehead and looked at Jake intently – you’re coming with us tonight, that is the price you will have to pay for us to show you the spot. We are having fun tonight, ladies and gentlemen!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late adding this one, it's been a crazy week. Sorry.
> 
> I'm also not quite sure if I properly wrote the way I intended, writing while you're sick is not such an easy task.  
> But if anything is off, I'll come back to iron things out and warn you if anything is retconned later. Thank you again for keeping up with this.

It was another busy night at the Howling Sheep, one of them Flashback Fridays where Cam and Richie would set up the karaoke on the table side of the bar, turn the lights down low and pick up a proper theme for the evening where the drunken wolves would sing (or rather shout) whatever they would find on the list. Usually it started as soft rock and some pop, ending in ballads and sad tunes.

David was never thrilled with any of it, but he was enticed by the invitation he had received that afternoon in the borrowed apartment. Richie himself came over with that usual cool demeanor, a vibe he had learned was not aloofness, rather his personal way of behaving moderately.

When he questioned if he was allowed to commune with his friends once again, Richard was quick to tell him he got a get-out-of-jail-free card for once and his and Anna’s fates would be decided some other time..

Looking at the bar full of drunkards and both owners themselves kicking off the karaoke, as usual, by announcing they were going back to the 1990s this Friday, with a very loud, very improvised version of “Smells like teen spirit”, David still was unsure if they were going to pass judgment and provide them with a fair decision. He even began wondering if he was indeed welcome to the pack, but all his friends seemed to be okay with it. Matt brought him a cold bottle of beer and began talking about his wife issues, how she was still starting to cope with the fact their son was probably going to be a werewolf himself.

Their conversation was cut short when Anna came up to the bar and punched David and Matt with her heavy fists, knocking them both against the counter top and almost dropping their beer in the process.

\- Fuck’s wrong with you! - David  chugged the rest of its contents quickly as he received another punch on the chest, this time he was ready enough to shrug it off and gulp his drink – You  disappear for months from pack activities, turn up mysteriously beaten and bruised  last week , barely  come out of a hospital bed and you  show your  stinking face here already looking for a fight?

\- Shut up, pencil dick – she took a sip herself and leaned in closer to the counter, looking at the people singing around them. She looked dazzling with her hair loose around her shoulders,  a very firm posture showing the strength she had in her,  but her eyes with a sweetness that only her closest friends were ever allowed to see.

\- Now, now. You know that ain’t true, mate – he laughed it off and turned to her, not really wanting to get into this conversation but seeing no way of avoiding it – so, what is happening here? I thought I was an exile and you were going to be judged yourself.

Anna stood silent for a while, a soft smile tugging at her cheeks as she leaned her head to the side. She was enjoying the song they were singing and was not going to answer him any time soon. David already knew the drill: don’t force her, don’t ask for more, wait it out and she will answer you like normal. And that she did, just the way he remembered.

\- We’re still not part of the pack again, I spoke to Jeff earlier this week. He said we are a liability if we go into his territory again. But he did grant us pass into our businesses and such – she waved around with her beer in hand – after all, this might all be over soon. Well, that and he needs as many men as he can to do the job, he could never afford to lose a former wrestling champion and his best huntress. So he allowed us into the Howling Sheep if Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum said so.

\- Have you paid your tab from last time you came here yet?

Cam chimed in from behind them, his face clearly sarcastically dismayed at the nicknames and it startled David more than anything, so much he backed up a little and looked back to Matt, only to find his friend all the way in the pool table area.

\-  Aw come on, you know I love you,  my sweet cub – she pulled him by the neck and squeezed him hard, making the enormous man flinch at her touch – I was explaining to David the rules Jeff set for us until all else is settled.

\- Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, you weren’t answering any of my messages – he saw those green eyes making holes into his soul as he spoke. Ever since their conversation Monday, David did not have the patience for anything the man had to say and left him on read. And it was even worse now that he had met up with Dwight and spent a night with him. What would any of them say about it?

\- Thought I was an exile, no communing – he took a swig of another bottle, clearly avoiding the subject and turning back to Anna – it makes no sense allowing us here if you ask me.

\- Jeffrey is a kind man, perhaps too kind for these brutes, but his judgment is fair and impartial. He caught wind of news of a few werewolves that were attacked in the Boston area, so we are to watch out for each other’s back – Cam still was intent on pulling David’s attention to him, his sweetness never faltering – after Anna’s return, we decided it was best to put off these decisions in face of great danger. Once we’re in the clear, you two will be sentenced.

He was hearing that in disbelief. How could their opinions change so abruptly?  Truth is the news did not please him so much. Whether he liked it or not, his status as an exile had given him  a sort of freedom he did not think he wanted,  u ntil he decided to make a move on Dwight and saw how happy the  young man was to share an evening with him.

And that tenderness only grew as he felt Dwight sleep in his arms, head leaning over his chest and his breathing sounding so soft like a sigh, all he could think of was how he could feel more at ease with that witch sleeping so lazily under his watch. He could protect him from anything and anyone, he thought.

The idea of being without a pack did not seem so bad if he could have Dwight in any way and form. And he was so sure that could really happen when he woke up and found  the other man making him breakfast with that fresh smile and round brown eyes meeting his in bed. Perhaps he was putting the car t before the horses, but being reintroduced to the pack was not in his short-term plans  going into that week and he intended it to remain as such until he could see this  new thing through.

\- I’m not quite sure I’m welcome here in your group for now – he said looking away, for the first time considering what he would say, how he would say it. He could naturally reveal it to Anna, she had consorted with witches before him and even started this trend, but then he would stumble into a rock named Cameron, and even Richard, Matt, and probably everyone else in the pack would disapprove. That could mean he would be an exile for good.

\- What do you mean, Dave? This is us, this is our pack, you belong here just as much as any of these other wolves. Perhaps even more, you’ve always been dedicated to our well-being!

For once, the man was out of words. He wanted to tell them to fuck off and that he was going to see how far he could go with a witch, but then he thought of the effect that would have on them. How they would perceive him.  He was looking for ways to reason with them, a concept so foreign to David even he was surprised with his thought patterns.

\- Don’t tell me you can’t smell it in him – Cam twisted his nose and furrowed his brows, an anger simmering in him that was clearly felt in his voice, he changed in seconds when his jealousy got the best of him – that dirty witch had his hands all over him, they met up... not long ago, I’d bet. I can smell it everywhere on him.

\- Shut the fuck up, Cameron!

\- That’s why you smell so nice, usually I can only pick up disgusting sweaty armpits and gross wet fur – she flashed a smug smile at him – don’t tell me you’re afraid we won’t like your new boy toy? I hear he can give you an orgasm just by thinking about it.

\- He’s not a… - he took a shallow breath and turned his head to her –  who told you that? That’s a lie, by the way. I think.

\- Word travels fast, your little show here did shake things up with the pack. You wouldn’t believe the things I’ve heard – she shook her head side to side, ignoring the fuming air coming out of Cam’s nostrils behind her neck – but even that brought some good. Jeff is willing to collaborate with the covens if some… precautions are taken. He had his hands tied actually, given the other packs were already favorable to this alliance and pressured him to side with them. Our pack is what others consider backwards.

\- Wait, what? The hell is all of this, when I came to him last time all I heard was how we were all wrong to be with them and… how did you do that? Am I having a dream?

\- Don’t be so  shocked , things changed fast because a lot has happened so fast,  I barely did anything – a hand was laid on his shoulder to try and level with him –  Cam told you about the attack on Boston, right? Two young wolves died in it, a couple of kids, David. But they weren’t alone. A witch also died trying to defend them herself.  This hunt is serious business, it is going to hit all of us, witches, wolves, vamps, every single one.

He felt a sickening taste in his tongue like  a dime left in the heat. Another hunt, he thought. He prayed for that to never happen again, that he would not be afraid of losing everything that way. But here it was knocking  at their door, the same collector  coming to claim an undue debt . And in all of this he could only think about how he would have the strength to fight all of this again knowing so many would be gone like last time. This was a war, that much he knew, and like any war it meant losing so much over so little.

And then the thought of Dwight being in danger also took over him. That hapless young man, so willing to help others at the cost of his safety, a man he could not imagine fighting for his own life or even defending others when faced with great danger. He would cost them a battle or two, he thought, Dwight would be better help if he just stood behind and let the wolves fight like they knew they could. He would have to find a way to keep him safe.

\- I guess I won’t have to pull the truth out of you – she nudged him towards the front door, where he was taken by the sight of the four witches going into the bar, Dwight behind the three others with his ears red hot, a powder blue shirt covering his soft skin and revealing his flustered face to all. He could devour the man right then and there, but he was pulled back by Anna once again – see, I convinced Jeff we would have to start dealing with other races up close to better interact with them during our plans, and no better opportunity than Flashback Fridays at the Howling Sheep to show them all we can offer.

Megan was  ecstatic for th at Friday night , and she had been planning to have a good time all week long. She even treated herself to a nice black dress and beautiful silver earrings to go with her desires to glamour some boys  and girls before that hurricane ca lled Caleb  came turning her life upside down. “The coven sure is kind to provide so much for us”, she thanked Jane for the credit card they received once they arrived there.

The New York covens were notoriously wealthy and prosperous. Her coven back in Chicago was well off, of course, but they always had the witches work to the bone on the Big Little Book Shop. Sure, they were working at Befana’s almost everyday, but it could barely be called a bad job or exhausting – it made for a good distraction and meeting place. 

People in Brooklyn really loved their cakes and  pastries and it was usually pretty full, many young people gathered in front of the shop as they ate something and couples would have some romantic dates there.  T hose were the ones she love to tend to the most. Not that she was romantic or anything, but they just exhaled so much happiness while tasting their food. That  or Dwight’s spell  had an even stronger effect on those enamored.

Besides, her friends were really fun to be with. Not a single day went by without Claudette’s discussions on the classic movies she loved and Oscar-winning actresses, or Dwight musing on books he was reading, or the clients that came by and occasionally hit on them. There was always a good gossip.

She managed to convince them to go with her t hat night , all the while keeping it secret where she was planning to go to. They went from Jane’s home  with Jake Park in tow, having convinced him this was important witch business as she revealed to him alone the spot they were headed for.

Dwight, as usual, was completely embarrassed with the fact he was going out with them wearing only those plain white-washed jeans and his favorite blue shirt with a giant flamingo in front of what seemed like a pinkish sunset. He loved it, but was afraid Meg would be taking them to some posh club and he would feel completely out of place.

\- I’m not sure I will stick with you guys for this – he sank his hands in his pockets, eyes straining in the dark streets – I don’t really feel like I could be good company for you all tonight.

\- Ugh, please stop it – Meg stated with her voice somewhere between annoyance and comedic exaggeration – you are gonna love this. I have arranged a little surprise for you, cutie!

Claudette looked gorgeous, hair loosened in soft curls that framed her on every side,  that dress she wore was very simple but also properly fitting . “ If I know Meg, this surprise is probably going to be David”, she flinched at the words herself, “but she’s right, Dweety, you deserve a nice evening after this crazy week and we could use some time together, all of us, now that we’re going to be around each other a lot more”.

She then turned her head and could not believe it when she noticed where they were and where they were walking towards.

\- Really, Meg? - she stopped in her tracks, clutching her purse against her thighs and shoulders hanging in disappointment – are we going to hit that shitty, smelly place again? Wil l ingly  this time ?!

\- Chill the fuck out, geez – Meg’s hair was waving around the soft night breeze, so she ran a few stray curls out of her nose – tonight’s karaoke night at the Howling Sheep and I hear they serve the best drinks for half the price. T hat’s t wice the alcohol, twice the fun! - both her hands  were spread to the sides. She was not letting this up.

\- Can’t believe I wore heels for this – Claudette’s walk became sluggish after that.

\- I’m sure you are going to draw some attention to yourself in this here place dressed up like that – Jake came up from behind them, walking excitedly toward the bar as they watched in shock – and who doesn’t like karaoke?

Dwight felt something tighten its grip on his throat as  the three of them talk ed . The memories he had of that bar were not the fondest, and maybe Meg was a little callous about how he felt. This was where he lost his grip on his magical powers, after all, and this was also where he heard David call him out on it. Not six days ago,  in fact.

“Oh, and don’t worry Dweety bird, your lover boy will be there, I made all the arrangements”, she said that without even looking back at him, jutting her hips and pulling her dress at the sides. He sighed loudly this time, looking up at the sky and wondering to himself if this was a good idea. He could just come up with some excuse and run back home. That was when he felt Claude’s hand run up his back and over his shoulder, turning him towards her as he glanced at his friend with a frown around his widened eyes.

\- If you’re having second thoughts about this, don’t worry about it – she nudged him on his chest – I’ll cover for you, tell David you felt sick…

That took him back to where he was before, everyone having to pick up his slack as he felt sour and sorry for himself. He was not going to let that happen again this time. He might not feel up for it, honestly, but he will find a way to make it through the night – he had to, after all he signed up for cooperating with the wolves down the line. Time to be a big boy, Dwight, he lectured himself.

\- I- I could use a drink, really. A- a nd you don’t have to baby me, you gotta have fun yourself! It was a long week  for all of us.

\- Damn straight, pixie boy! - Meg was already at the corner, impatient –  I want to get hammered, I want to see and be seen and I wanna do it while you sing some  old  Britney songs in front of your man and  all of Brooklyn’s wild bunch!

They had barely crossed the  threshold when David popped out from the back, looking at Dwight with the hungriest eyes and getting a giddy side eye from Meg. He greeted them, of course, but he was quick to  run his arm over the witch’s shoulder and drag them  all inside. He complimented the girls as they entered the bar, now with dimmed lights to showcase the karaoke,  and barely noticed the fourth element who discretely ran to the bar and picked himself a drink.

The large room on the side, the one where they had met up and their minds linked, had a large LCD screen set up on the back directed at the people on the mic who stood on the corner by the lights, where they could pick out the songs and get properly cheered on by the wolves and the fang-lovers.

Dwight was clearly overwhelmed by all this, so when he asked where the bathroom was, David sensed it right then pulled him by his arm, taking him to the other, quieter side of the bar where the bathrooms seemed clear and many wolves were using the pool tables as chairs, leaning against them and drinking beer bottles.

He felt himself more at ease then, soaking in the hot  lights of th is portion of the bar and how many  less people were actually in it. He could hear from where he stood Claudette and Meg  singing “Man! I feel like a woman” by Shania Twain as a throwback, a strangely perfect duet as each let the other sing a good portion of the song, hitting the right notes together during the bridge and chorus. It almost seemed like they had rehearsed it.

\-  Looking good – David ran his index finger from Dwight’s belly all the way up to his neck, as he gave him a soft wink and a peck on the stub on his chin. The young man’s eyes glimmered as he was learning to take in a werewolf’s attentions – you didn’t really need to hit the loo, did you?

\- No, I didn’t – Dwight huffed a laugh and leaned his forehead to David’s shoulder – t-thank you for… catching my drift when I said it.

\- I see Meg is still pulling her strings, then. She told me you were dying to come here when she called to see if I had arrived, but something told me you were not well informed about her plans – he took a swig and then another, it seemed he was waiting on Dwight’s input – but I’m glad you came. And if this is too much for you, I will get it. I can take you home if you want.

There it was again, he was being babied by someone like he was the frailest thing. He thought right then how he simply accepted it before, it was comfortable for him to never have to deal with things that demanded some emotional strength.

\-  I really have got to get my shit together, for my sake and you guys – he leaned against the wall, not noticing how the man took the opportunity to lean closer to him, taking all of him in – things are gonna get dicey from now on and I’m here  making some petty drama, being looked at by all of you like some angsty teen with a  bunch of issues – he borrowed David’s bottle and  drank it, to his surprise – I’m sorry for how I acted last time, really,  I made a scene.

\-  Hey, we can all agree that I treated you like utter...

\- Don’t make things easier for me, you’re doing it again – Dwight chugged the rest of the bottle and placed it over the tall round table in the corner next to them – what I mean is I’ve been acting like a child, and you, Claudette, even Meg, have been going the extra mile to protect me from myself because of it. Be harsh with me when you have to, it’s high time I learn how to deal with it.

He finally noticed David’s look, having gotten over himself and his fears. He looked astonishing, his hair swept back with some perfectly smooth hair product, a red T-shirt and fitted jeans, his arms seemed larger than Dwight’s head even. Of course he wouldn’t wear cologne, that could mess up a wolf’s senses completely, but he smelled wonderful all the same. His eyes looked sweeter now, however, as he took Dwight’s words in.

He was measuring what he was about to say, Dwight noticed, as he looked down to his chest and his eyes lingered on his shoes for a bit. Even like that, David’s aura was imposing, he was not a shrinking boy like Dwight was when he got lost in thoughts. It was slightly unnerving, and it made him all the more embarrassed because he did not want to be that one person everyone has to be afraid they will hurt.

\- How was your reunion with the others? - he flipped the subject, it seemed, and gave him a more comforting smile, even if his eyes were betraying him and his worried look was still lingering over them.

\- We were told to keep to ourselves and prepare for a few weeks, it seems they are still looking into the issue themselves – Dwight sat on a high chair and leaned over the table slightly – Meg and Jake don’t quite agree with them on waiting things out, though.

Dwight was taken aback by David’s tone when he inquired him if he agreed with them, teeth gritting a little and a growl rumbling in his chest as he spoke. He barely said a word when David went on to tell him the elders were right to keep them away from the fighting, said he was nowhere near prepared for it.

He felt smaller and smaller  the more David spoke , that powerlessness drowning him like usual as he began to lose himself in silence, his face falling with every word of advice given.  He decided to retort at last, because some kind of strength was blossoming inside him. Slowly, yes, but it was strong enough for now.

\- They can’t keep us from all of this, though – David stopped speaking, his expression flat when he heard him say that he was in danger either ways – and Meg is right, we can’t avoid this forever. Caleb’s out for blood, witch blood. I’ve seen it, they don’t want the elders, it’s us they want to eliminate. If we’re gone, there won’t be anyone to keep the balance between our world and other dimensions.

He had seen it with Zoe earlier today, when she decided to train his precognition together. They saw it as they meditated, Caleb would come after him as well as the other girls. He only caught glimpses, but he knew well enough that the sound of his rifle being reloaded and his wicked laughter echoing in the fog could only mean one thing. That tightness in his chest, that fear of death itself, that creeping fear that could freeze him in place or maybe drive him to fight even harder for his survival. The future was uncertain, but he knew he was a target.

\- What do you mean, you’ve seen it?

He sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses with both his thumb and index finger, the memory flipping his mood quickly. Every witch learns at a very young age their condition, how they might be hated and hunted, so death is not feared but revered. It is release to some, it is a duty to others, but in all cases it is an acceptable reality. But seeing and feeling his own likely death was a bit more to process. And worse, how could he ever break this down to David?

\- It’s nothing really – he tried to shrug it off, only to feel those heavy hands on either side of his shoulder and his firm look penetrating his soul – David, this is my problem, witches need to deal with it alone. There’s no point in involving you any further.

\- I want to help you, keep you safe. All of you. But I need to know what you have seen. You can see into the future? This can help us a lot.

\- The future is uncertain, and if I tell you more it might only accomplish what I have seen earlier, or worse, bring more misery to everyone – he felt his hands grip harder and realized this was not working – I’ve only seen Caleb and his strange weapon, I heard him shoot it. That’s it. I couldn’t make out the circumstances, I still have to practice more to see things better.

\- Promise me you’ll tell me whatever you see next time – he nodded as he was held closer by him, his chest feeling warmer than anything he had ever felt before now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add this chapter now, because I think it will take me some time to post anything else. Busy days.
> 
> This was going to be followed up by someone else's story, but it will have to wait. Maybe the next one will be longer than this. Thank you for reading.

The girls finally got what  they wanted, the attention  they needed in front of that crowd, so  Meg looked sideways to the bar  in triumph. Claudette was sensitive indeed, so she just stepped down from the limelight and walked towards  the small group of ladies  that were hanging with Anna who cheered them non stop during the duet.

Meg was intent on solving her issues with Anna that night, or get her way with Richard. Either ways, she would not be losing in this game tonight, something was bound to come out of all this. But given Anna’s reticence in approaching her tonight, she decided to make things more interesting and getting to her other target first.

She floated to the bar and asked for some Tequila shots as Richie answered to her order. He looked the same as last time, sullen eyes and scruffy beard covering the lower part of his jawline completely, a black shirt with their bar’s logo on top. His messy eyebrows told her enough about how much he cared about his appearance.

That night, that Sunday his presence alone made her insecure and curl up in defense, something almost no one managed to do with the spunky red-head. But then she realized herself the second time they met and now decided to challenge him once again. He had caught off-guard, that was all.

He was eyeing her as well with his tough-to-decipher eyes going back and forth between her and the shot he was setting up. He was not as tall as his brother, not even as careful with his beard or mustache. In fact, he looked like a little ant when compared directly to Cam, but his entire persona just exhaled power and that was something Megan had to face head on and prove she was bigger than him.

\- Quite a show you put out there – he brought the shot glass before her, as he quickly placed the Tequila bottle under the counter and imposed himself, arms spread wide and gaze heavy on her – didn’t know witches liked human music that much.

\- You talk about us like we’re not human ourselves – she gulped it without flinching her eyes that were stuck on his – don’t ever forget a witch is a woman before anything, we’re just a little more powerful than most. That’s why so many misunderstand us and hate us.

He scoffed at her statement, arms now crossed over his large chest and his first, bright smile flashing in the darkened room. It seemed like a strange event, the creases forming at the corners of his puffy eyes, those large cheeks pulled up higher than they already were and his very thick pinkish lips pulled upwards around those perfect white teeth. Meg almost lost her cool there, so she banged the  empty cup on the counter and raised an eyebrow.

\- What is so funny, Mr. Wolfman?

\- Nothing, really. It just felt for a second like you were lecturing me or sending me a message – his smile was still shining bright before her,  his brow unfurrowing even more – I was never into lectures as a kid.

\- You’re not a kid anymore, are you? - she was setting herself up for the next move faster than she expected – I honestly had different vibes coming from you last time…

“Oh, is that so?”, he was leaning into the counter again as he was lured alright. He turned for a moment to answer to a young man’s order, as she looked to the far side of the bar where Claudette was and noticed Anna and the others. Not even a single look. She was the same, after all, that calm demeanor and unshakable disposition. Only she looked that much more gorgeous under the cool lights, she had a nice black jacket on and those shiny blue eyes aimed at the man singing that moment.

For a moment she noticed her fox-like gaze turn to hers in a split second, only to return to her friends and their jokes made her laugh in the most lively way. She sighted Claudette, who looked at her like she had felt exactly what was on her heart and then quickly turned back to the bar. Good timing, as Richie came back to her with his enormous arms capping a bottle of Brandy.

\- You were talking about vibes – he leaned closer this time, it seemed he was opening up faster than she expected – I hear your kind can read people like open books because of that kind of stuff.

\- Yeah, I can just tell when someone’s guilty by just looking into their eyes – she gave him a wink and a soft smirk, as he asked her to get serious – that’s not how it works, really. Some of us can do that, others don’t. Some can make spells with words, others with gestures, some can make potions… I, for example, am very capable at making myself stronger, tougher, faster, basically better than anyone.

\- Oh, we have our own super-girl here – she nodded vigorously, as he laughed at the charming chat. Meg  was indeed into him now that his smile opened more often and his eyes showed her how much he could be invested in a conversation – and what other super powers do you have, hero?

A proper cheeky answer was coming to her lips, when this time an unexpected interruption  happened as a pair of hands came from behind her, laughing euphorically and ordering more drinks. It was Anna and her friends, perhaps they did not catch on to Claudette’s hints. Or maybe they did.

\- Meg, we’re going up again after this, join us for some  TLC !  Your pick, “No Scrubs” or “Waterfalls”? \- she  tried to read the look in Anna’s face, but it was just completely beyond her why she interrupted her conversation without even a hint of jealousy or intent – I’m sure you and Richie can have a chat after th at …

T hat was about as much as she could take, she thought. The words were almost pushing themselves out of her mouth like a floodgate, when Claudette pushed herself beside her with a nervous smile and a glint that said “cool down”. She had this under control. And then a sudden thought came over her: Claude could give her proper insight into this entire situation.

She would protest, yes. She would fuss, actually, but nothing that a little push could not do. In fact, she was certain Claudette already had the answers she was looking for, so her eyes narrowed to each person around her as she chose the proper course of action. First, she told them they had to sing “No scrubs”, there was no point in not singing and missing on her friends’ mad rap skills. Next, she told them she would have to hit the bathroom and invited Claudette. She finished it by ordering a nice drink from Richie for when she came back and slipped out of their grasp quickly.

\- Spill it!

\- I knew this was coming – the empath went into a bathroom stall first, because she really needed to, but also took the opportunity to give her the answers before anything came over to ruin the moment –  I’m going to be blunt because I know that’s what you want from me. Anna cares about you, but she really doesn’t mind you chatting up Richard. I don’t know what that means exactly, maybe she cares about you like a sister or could be that she’s okay about you being with someone else. Either ways…

The door slammed open, to Claudette’s horrified surprised as she covered herself with her purse.

\- So, in short I can have it all – she could not even pretend to hide smile on her face, as she shut the door immediately after, as she looked at herself in the mirror and felt a wave of ecstasy washing over her. On their way out, they pulled Dwight by the arm from the corner of the bar, David coming in tow holding his hand firmly with the most worried expression. It seemed the man was trying to be kind to him, indeed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of gore (just a little) and a panic attack in this. You've been warned.
> 
> This chapter, the one before and the next one were supposed to be a single, big chapter, but it is easier for me to separate them and proofread separately, since time has been a bit shorter for me. Also, it makes it seem like the wait is shorter for new content.
> 
> Btw, thank you all for reading and for the kudos!

The night kept getting better each minute as they ended up singing the oldest, strangest songs they could imagine, downing drink after drink as they went on. Dwight kept ordering things like mimosas and cosmos, but all he ever got close to any of it was a White Russian which had far more vodka than he would have cared for. After a few sips he stopped whining to himself and went for it, David smiling under his worried comments.

The room got even more crowded as the night went on, werewolves and wolf-lovers filling the place with more noise than the people singing on the small improvised stage. They settled on a table nearest to it, at Anna’s request, and kept the karaoke going under their cheers and screams.

Meg was more rambunctious now that her worries had been cast aside. She was probably on her fifth Tequila shot, by Claude’s counts, and was wildly screaming as she selected the songs each one of them would have to sing. She had already made Dwight sing his way out of “ ( You drive me ) crazy” by Britney, where he had to reveal he used to sing in High School to help with his stutter  and ended up shocking everyone with the song ; and Jake  had to force himself to sing an Oasis tune, and now Claudette was the next victim.

“Hey Mr. DJ, by Zhané!” she screamed right into her friend’s ear, as she flinched at the loud yelp. She looked embarrassed to say the least and her eyes danced over Meg’s bright blue orbs, knowing then she had better not protest. “Come on, I’ll help you out!”. She looked slightly to Jake who held an amused toothy grin on his face, arms crossed as his deep dark eyes gave her that peaceful aura.

Truth is she barely noticed he was with them the entire night. Jake was quiet and stoic, even when he interacted and laughed, it was all tempered by his measured behavior and an attempt at not pulling too much undesired attention to himself. When they disappeared with Anna’s friends and went to the bathroom, he simply took a bottle of beer with him outside and stood there, sharing the moment with a stray cat. That was about when Meg dragged him back inside for his Brit rock solo.

She accepted the task and went up with her ready to sing the tune, even though they had not ever sang that one at home like they did Shania Twain’s. So, they went with it and it turned into a more interesting experience than she hoped: Meg slurred here and there as she picked up her slack and sang over her droning over the chorus. Halfway through it, she noticed Dwight was swaying in front of David, singing along with them with the brightest smile and that gave her more motivation.

Suddenly, something moved in front of her swiftly, a dark shadow moved across the spotlight and grabbed at Meg’s mic, rapping to the lyrics halfway as the crowd clapped along. It was Jake who popped out of nowhere to sing by her side, as Meg leaned in with her for the microphone over the chorus that followed.

The crowd went wild  with the trio, Anna and Dwight making the biggest noise on the corner and kept sing “on and on and on” to move everyone a little more. When they had enough, Jake lifted Claude by her waist and went back to the group, all three smiling wide. She felt a warmth in her chest as she was carried so kindly by him.

S ome random people were now in line to pick a song, so Jake pulled Claudette to the side and decided to have a personal chat with her. They started sharing about their backgrounds, and she was shocked to hear about his wealthy father in South Korea and how he decided to live in the Canadian countryside sometime before the witches’ cycle started.

\- I don’t want to seem invasive, but… don’t you think that’s a little drastic? I mean, from Seoul to a cabin in the middle of nowhere in Alberta is just… I’m sorry, that’s none of my business – she hid her face behind her curls as she shifted a little to the side, holding a cold beer in one hand and clutching her elbow with the other. She was lost speaking to him, unable to sense his feelings directly or indirectly even: the man’s features were all held together in a stasis where nothing could make him flinch. She was lost in this conversation and could not figure out what would be offensive or not.

\- Don’t be, it’s fine – he laughed a little at her sudden reaction –  Truth is it never felt like I fit in back home. After army service, my dad had me go to Business school in London and there I realized that it all meant nothing to me. I’m not like my brother, I can’t work for a company and I definitely can’t deal with all the dark stuff that goes on behind it all. I’d rather just be a witch or whatever in the middle of nowhere, in peace with nature.

She was admiring his life story the entire time he spoke. At first, she thought he was the distant, evasive type, and perhaps that was true in some instances and with some people, but he was quick to open up to her, just as she was to him. They had plenty in common, like an interest for natural magic and the spiritual energies in other living creatures – hers being directed in plant-life, his more directed toward animals – and their common background in Canada.

He spoke freely about his mother, Kim, an accomplished witch herself, but kept from speaking about his brother and only mentioned his father twice. That was a tell-tale sign she should simply avoid those two subjects altogether and that she did. He drew her back from a trance by asking her with those  small, round obsidian eyes fixed on hers.

\- You seem to know a lot more about magic than the others – he sipped a glass of water lightly as she noticed he still kept that glove on his hand even inside the pub – I bet you can do all kinds of hexes and charms.

\- Oh, I can do a few since my mother always had me accompany her. But do take the others seriously, Meg does not invest herself a lot, but she can do some powerful potions, it’s just that she focuses a lot on working out and running – she drew back a little to place the empty beer bottle over the counter – and Dwight is… well, let’s just say he restrains himself a lot, with good reason. What about you?

\- You might say I have a little in common with Meg, then – he sat next to her over the bar – I tend to just use my mystique to meditate and commune with nature, the astral plane and all. Sometimes I imitate them.

\- You mean you can communicate with them? Or even mimic?

\- Well, communication is a bit of a stretch. I can understand them, that’s about as much as I can explain. And mimicry is… Definitely a possibility.

\- Look at you, full of tricks! Then you’re a shifter! That is amazing, I can only think of a friend of my mother who could do that, I always wondered if he could turn into a horse and just run wild through the town!

He gave her a hearty laugh at the childish way she spoke that and that made her only slightly flustered, when she noticed him lean back and tell her if they really went to the haunting grounds he would turn into a mustang for her to see it up close.

\- I might just teach you how to do it yourself, since you too have that familiarity with natural magic – he stopped himself when he noticed her face was a bit less amused this time, somewhat crestfallen.

\-  Are you sure you want to meet with Philip so soon?

\- Why not? What are you keeping from us? Your friend’s bluff really just made me that much more curious.

\- It’s because – Claudette flinched a little, she felt her gut twist and bit her lower lip a little before voicing it – he’s not  a bad man, but he’s also not a good man. I t isn’t like he will hurt you, or us, but he is definitely dangerous. And all those years feasting on hatred and sorrow has made him that much more powerful. I am just as scared of him as I am of Caleb.

\- It would help if you were a bit more clear about what happened that makes you both act like that – he was obstinate, that much was true. He could smell her evasiveness immediately and drag the truth out of her the same instant.

She hated remembering it. That night they had only kept a safe, perhaps even wholesome relationship with the wraith. He taught them a few of  his symbols and magical spells, each drawn in soot, ash, mud or ink mixed with different ingredients, it was master-student relationship in a way. But that night they saw something they only hoped could be unseen.

She went on to tell him they only survived the encounter with Caleb because Philip intervened. He had shot Anna and they were as good as dead when he aimed that gun at the witches, but Philip just appeared out of thin air and threw Caleb to the ground with one movement. He bent the man’s arm with his mind and twisted it in unnatural directions as he writhed on the floor with pure anger and spite knowing his immortality could not benefit him with painlessness.

Philip went on to murder the other two hunters, Claudette sobbed a bit as she spoke. One had it better off, he simply impaled him with the stolen rifle and left him for dead on the mud, but the other he… He pulled his backbone and skull clean off his body, reveling at the sight and threatening Caleb with his dead,  darkened eyes. That moment, the witch hunter used something to escape, a magical artifact it seemed. He crushed it with his still functioning hand and disappeared like a gust of wind.

The wraith howled and screamed that his third victim disappeared and it was only after that he saw the girls’ horrified faces at his furious rage. Something in him snapped, he fell to his knees and looked to Claudette with something like sadness. It was then that Meg used teleportation to take the three of them out of there and back to the apartment.

\-  He saved you, is what he did – she looked at him in awe at how nonchalantly he spoke about the events – it is cruel, I agree. And perhaps he could have chosen a more painless way of getting that done, but he knows something we should all learn ourselves: this is war. They won’t pity you or me when the time comes, and we must make a stand if we are to survive and fight for what’s right.

\- I know that, Jake – she nodded silently, and her voice would not say anything after that. She had so much to say, it seemed, but her mind was still trapped in that horrifying moment. Philip's dead, suffering eyes lingering on hers.  She felt such a horrible sadness and nostalgia from him it could have driven her to madness in an instant if Meg had not taken her back home.

\- You’ll be safe, trust me.

After the big show the three witches did in front of the wolf crowd, Dwight went quickly to the bathroom as he told David to wait for him and order a bottle of water. “Bottle of water? In the Howling Sheep?”, his irony went unnoticed as Dwight rushed back to the pool table area and ran inside.

He sidestepped a couple on his way back to the bar and when he was headed back to the karaoke, he was not so glad to hear a voice holler at him from the bar. The voice should have drowned under David’s rendition of “Shoop” (the man secretly hoped Dwight had not caught on to his turn at Meg’s torture), but he heard clear enough because he had been fearing it all that time.

\- You’re still not done with playing  your little tricks on him? - he turned to see that towering colossus hover behind the bar,  Cameron’s usually sweet green eyes firing lasers at him – Of all the troublesome boys I could imagine David involving himself with, a sorcerer would be my last guess. Hell, I never even would’ve guessed it at all. You are just not his type, really.

Dwight was now swallowing gravel  and shooting a glance all around him, a natural instinct he developed over time: looking for someone to come get him out of this. He did it without realizing himself and when he did, he sat on the bar stool with his head sinking between his shoulders, eyes painfully directed at the man who clearly was not friendly towards him.  He had to face this alone like he promised himself.

\-  I am not sure what your angle is in all of this, but you are playing a game you can’t win,  a witch is never more important than a pack – he placed his towel over the counter, his head now getting closer to the witch as he was preying him – and I’m just here  telling you  this because I am simply surprised you had the nerve of coming to my bar a second time with my man under your spell.  I usually would let this die out on its own, but this is a bit much even for me.

Oh, shit. That was the only thought running through his mind when he heard that last part, his head spinning as his eyes looked carefully to the bathroom door. He could not be more embarrassed, or more afraid even – he had crossed a werewolf and things could only turn out bad for him  from the n on .

He was not one of those witches that could kick ass, he could  not control a person’s mind, create illusions  like people thought he could ,  and he could not manipulate matter or anything of the sort that could keep him safe on his own. All he ever knew was how to reach into the Sight with his mother and make people feel good about themselves  with his memories . Maybe some charms and that mental link, but nothing that could stop Cam from shredding him to pieces at any given moment.

His legs were shaking even though he was sitting  now , and he did piss himself a little bit before he took control of his bladder.  He felt so very small sitting in front of the  six- foot  four man . Cam was clearly satisfied with the reaction he got and picked up the towel,  he probably smelled Dwight’s  slight urine ,  until he heard  Dwight’s voice barely push itself out of his mouth.

\- I am sorry if I went out of line here, I was brought here by – he stopped himself, being a coward was not the best solution to his problems and he could not just hide his head in the sand while his friends covered for him, especially because he was indeed alone there on that corner of the bar as David’s rap was mixed with a heavy Mancunian accent – I’m sorry for coming here tonight like this. I disrespected you…

\- You’re damn right, you disrespect me and my pack by coming here with your attitude, singing and dancing for David, putting spells on him and shit – his voice was getting louder and his growls more noticeable, so much the song stopped and everyone was looking towards the brewing fight. Dwight was sinking deeper and deeper under the pressure, sweat trickling down his forehead as his breathing went shallow by the minute – and don’t think this alliance will change anything. You are a passing thing, I have seen it before and it seems I have to see it happen again before Dave comes back to his senses.

Dwight heard David shout somewhere behind him, his voice thundering across the room and his movements quick enough to post himself between him and Cam. But whatever he was doing, could never undo what he was already feeling. That sensation, that thing that made him feel undesired and unfit for a man like him. Like Josh before him.

He felt the hot wet tears well in his eyes as he started backing up from the seat and slowly walk back, only to feel the werewolf’s firm grip on his biceps, holding him so that he could reassure him of something. He probably asked him if he was alright or something akin to that, but his ears could only hear static and  he could barely stand.  He just wanted to leave that damned bar and never come back.

He jerked his arm back making David’s face fall as he turned to Cameron and assured him he was not going to get in between him and David anymore. He turned when he noticed the satisfied  look in the tall bartender and walked out the door as fast his feet could take him.

\- Look what you fucking did! - David spat to Cam, before running outside after Dwight.

He noticed David rushing after him as he walked outside and turned left to take his way home, tears already trailing his cheeks and he would not be able to hide that from him if he turned back. He felt like an idiot to have given in to temptation and thinking he could have a nice evening in that place.

He once again felt his stiff hand grab his arm and this time it pulled him hard enough that he was forced to turn back, feeling that if he resisted he would just break it with one firm squeeze. David’s face was completely red, he was containing the rage he was feeling as he tried speaking to Dwight. He was opening his lips, pointing his arms to the bar and trying to make himself heard, but he just could not hear anything that moment.

His vision was tunneling and his breathing was shallow, almost like he had asthma. He could hear his heart thumping in his ears like metal pans falling on the floor. A panic attack, is all he could remember, as he crouched on the ground with his hands over his head, breathing in and out like his therapist taught him, trying to pace himself.

It was not working, he kept thinking how he should not have come in the first place, how he should have kept to himself and stayed home, how he was wrong in standing between David and Cameron. And it was harder now even because he was forcing himself not to let his spell go out of his control. It was like he was going to faint, when he felt warm hands on his shoulders. He jerked his head up to see David looking at him with eyes wide, his voice telling him to take it easy, that he was sorry, that it was going to be okay.

He focused on the man for a while, who saw he was struggling to breathe and began to breathe with him, slower each time, longer each time it went out. His thumbs can rubbing circles over Dwight’s cheeks and that brought him more comfort with each second. It was like the man naturally knew how to ease his mind. His breaths and his mind were slowing down.

When he felt secure enough, he got up supporting his arm over David's shoulder, the man more than happy to help him up. After that, he pulled him into an embrace and kept repeating he was sorry about everything.

\- It’s okay, really – he got to speak again when he felt the dryness leave his throat, he cleared it as he breathed into David’s neck – Thank you for this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's move the witch hunt story forward, at last.
> 
> Been using the idea of magic and miracles from Dark Souls a bit to develop things in my head...
> 
> Thank you for reading again!

Not too long after the argument between Cam and Dwight, the karaoke night started to cool down and the people singing dwindled little by little. It was a round 3 a.m.  so it was not the bar’s regular closing time , b ut the fact that the biggest cheer squad, the newly accepted witches, were not so keen on staying overlong given their friend’s swift escape  helped cut the night short .  Richie  also had some sort of argument with Cam and forced his younger brother to leave the bar to him, and the tall werewolf did so stomping his feet on the way out, snarling as he went outside.

Meg was wrapping a conversation with Richie at her friends’ behest as they readied themselves to go out and find Dwight. David had sent them a message that everything was okay and he was with him, but Claudette was adamant about making them wait and taking him home personally.

He sounded a little hurt at her curt message  when he sent a voice mail saying “we’re just outside waiting” , but she guessed he would understand where this was coming from. “You  don’t have to worry , we’ll take Dwight home” she said, as she hurried Jake to  pull up Meg  from the counter. Her friend was beyond tipsy by now and even the recent events did nothing to her dazed state of mind as she flung her arms over Claudette and repeated how much she loved her.

They dragged her out the door with Anna in tow as they sighted Dwight being held by David on the sidewalk, the pair  offering quite  a lovely sight, almost as if they were a couple already: David’s arms holding the other by the waist as he spoke softly into his ear  and swayed him slowly as he shifted from foot to foot . It was a tender moment, that was certain, but  Dwight’s cheeks were still red and wet with tears, his eyes quickly lowering at the sight of his friends heading directly toward them.

\- We  should go home, it’s a little late – she said, while she patted David on the shoulder in a more cautious manner –  Dwight and Jake can stay at our place tonight, it could be dangerous heading home alone right now .

\- Wait, what? - Dwight was quick to snap out of his hold and direct his attention to them – n-no! You don’t have to worry about me, I’m fine. I just needed a breather, I’m going home by myself just fine.

\- Dwight, I think it’s safer if you go with them – David spoke before the witches, surprising all but Anna – it’s late and things aren’t exactly safe for any of you. Remember?

She noticed something on her friend’s face, a kind of apprehension that maybe he was a dead weight. He was there in that spot again where he felt lower than anyone else, and she was quick to engage him in a warm embrace to tell him that he did not need to put walls around himself because of other people’s feelings toward him.

\- I don’t think this is safe for any of us – Anna intervened quickly, stepping forward as Meg ran an arm around her neck and her blue eyes lingered on her longer than it would were she not completely hammered – it’s best if we all go together and watch each other’s back. We will leave you all at the girls’ apartment and I will go to David’s place afterwards.

\- She’s right, we’re fish in a barrel being alone and drunk – Jake said pointedly to Meg, as he approached Claudette – you guys can work things out after we’re safe at home. I’ll keep an eye out on the backstreets until we reach a safe spot.

No one even managed to get a protest out when Jake shifted out into a large raven and began flying around the alley behind the Howling Sheep and watching out on top of some buildings around the block, safely watching from the shadows. Everyone’s eyes widened at the sight, when Anna boasted a humored glare and spoke to them loudly.

\- Looks like things just got a bit more interesting! This is going to be fun, I’ll watch the rear and you guys stay human while we do the dirty work – she threw her jacket and shirt over Meg and quickly transformed into a wolf, leaving the rest of her clothes to be picked up by David, her friend sighing at the sight.

\- At least she chose to be a normal wolf this time, would hate for you to see her in her were-form just yet – he held her pants then tossed them over Meg – you will be her coat-hanger, then – she protested, but it seemed to be amusing to her more than annoying.

Through the walk Claudette kept a close watch on Dwight, holding Meg by her arm so she would  not trip and fall, but she felt  assured after a few steps noticing how both men kept going back and forth in a small talks. She felt as if David’s  tall stories about his fights were enough to pull the witch out of his misery, if only for a few moments in that long walk.

Over time, Meg’s inebriated state dissipated and she was now walking steadier, her arms helping her make a straight line as she walked when she side-eyed the wolf walking behind them with watchful eyes and fast, silent steps. Looking behind, Claudette noted that the woman kept a steady pace swiftly combing the area, from left to right, at times running past them to David’s dismay because he thought she trusted him enough to keep a watch on their front.

They were a team, one could say, and she was always ready for a fight, but it did feel at times like they were competing with one another to see who could be the better hunter. It was quite unlike how  witches would be when with  their own kind, where  usually one would be counting on the other to keep each other safe and sound in dire times;  werewolves  like them were independent when it came to dangerous situations like this and keen to prove they were better than the other. That partly explained why Anna was completely against getting their help in healing up – that and her disbelief in magic.

She moved her attention away from them when she tried to find Jake in that mess of street lights and shadowy buildings, but not even a flutter of wings or a caw could be heard. The man disappeared from sight and ears, and that was when she realized the game Anna and David were playing: they were trying to see who would be the first to find the shifter.

His transformation, though she already knew by then about his powers, caught her off-guard. A raven was not something she expected, but really what could she be expecting from a man she met just a few hours before? He simply flew into the night as his clothes disappeared into thin air in a small, black fog, but his eyes were scanning the surrounding area. That she was certain.

\- The two of you should stop your little game, I already beat you to it and know where he is – Meg was the one to break the competition, to Dwight’s surprise because he was certain David had his attention on him as he talked about how he broke a man’s jaw in a single blow – you can only track magic with magic. At least, _his_ kind of magic.

\- You mean Jake? He’s been flying over us this whole time, he’s perched on that building just ahead – Dwight said after his frown settled into an inquisitive look, like he was deciphering Meg’s sudden burst and pointed straight up in the distance, even though nothing could be seen clearly. She then focused her mystique and realized Jake was hiding behind spells to hide his presence and sounds. Such powerful concentration he must have to pull off so much magic at once.

\-  You are one tricky little fairy, you know that? I mean, my senses only started picking up on him a few seconds ago and you’ve been tracking him this whole time? - she shook her head left and right as she noticed David’s shocked visage and Anna’s bewildered wolf eyes, her slurry voice still noticeable even though she was already recovering from it – those hunters won’t stand a chance against us if you’re reading their minds for us, you know that?

\- I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that, by the way – he turned to Meg and shifted out of David’s grasp slightly to bring her closer to him – I wanted you to teach me some of those potions you use for protection. I guess they are going to be more useful than any of my powers from now on.

T hey began speaking about the things she would use to increase her resistance, to run faster and stronger, to endure more than a normal human being and as the conversation went on Dwight began planning how they could be better prepared for their meeting with Philip if they focused on keeping his aura at bay  with incenses and potions , rather than defending themselves from him.

\- Wait, what are you on about? - David snarled as he overheard their talk.

\- Oh, it’s nothing…

\- It clearly is not. What do you mean meeting Philip?

\- David, we – he swallowed a lump in his throat before he began – this is something we must do. I have decided to go with Meg, there is so much to do and so little time. And he can give us more information about all of this, he can help us. I mean, he nearly killed the man who hunted you guys by himself. I told you, this is our business more than yours.

Before he could say anything, Anna jumped toward them swift like the wind, a ghost-like shadow jumping from behind them with a  grow l that startled David to look in the direction just ahead of them, down the street. Claudette s hrieked at the sudden movement, not noticing a swooping raven descending just a few inches in front of Dwight’s head to snatch a wooden bolt with his larger than average  claws , besting Anna in her speed.

Jake quickly returned to his human form in front of them,  the wooden bolt already snapping in half in his hand as he lectured them on paying closer attention to their surroundings and leave the bickering for later. David was kicking himself for his slight as he stepped ahead of Jake to find the person who shot the cursed bolt, noticing a man inside a large black car. It only took him an instant to figure out there were four other hunters inside, none of them seemed to be their hateful nemesis.

\- Dwight, stand back – he held an arm to his side to push the young man behind him, whilst keeping him close in case he needed to jump ahead to save him from any other shots. He was glad they weren’t using guns for now, that would be trickier to deal with if he wanted to protect him. He wished deep inside he did not have to worry himself with Dwight so much.

\- That won’t help, there’s two of them right behind us – Anna was back in her human form, stark naked under that lamp post but even more imposing now that she would have a fight to deal with –  you guys should teleport and let us deal with this. We’ll meet up at your apartment after…

\- And miss out on all the fun? - Meg’s drunken voice was taken over by adrenaline as she dropped Anna’s clothes on Claudette’s shoulder, stretching her arms as she did – last time I was not prepared, but this time things are gonna go down different. Whoever gets the most hunters down, wins!

\- Yet, you’re not the most capable here, I just saved your asses – Jake asserted as he signaled for Claudette and Dwight to hug the wall of a building where they could be a bit safer while they dealt with it – hope you guys are ready!

David snarled in disapproval and Anna smiled to herself as she was entertained by Meg’s smugness. In one movement she leaped into wolf-form again,  her black fur moving quickly along the dark shades as more crossbow bolts were thrown her way. Their tips  could be covered in silver,  she thought to herself as she planned her movements with more care , but the rest of the body was regular wood so it was easy to dodge and bite into them as she ran towards the two hunters on her rear.

What a pleasant surprise she had when she saw Meg run as fast as lightning by her side, moving to the one on the right as Anna took the one on the left. She opened her fangs and at once bit into his shoulder, pulling him down to the curb and letting go only to move behind him and jump back on top of the man, paws digging deep into his stomach. Meg punched the other flat on his face and kicked him in the inner thigh, but then had to struggle with him to disarm him as he unsheathed a Bowie knife from the left shoulder, cutting through air as she speedily dodged his attacks.

David barely had the time to turn into a wolf as three bolts were shot at him, his gray fur shining in the dim lights as he circled around the black van that was maneuvering to the side to open the way for all five hunters. Before that could happen, Jake rammed straight into the car door in the shape of an enormous bull with long, black horns digging into the side,  nearly impaling one of the hunters inside.

That witch was not joking, David thought, as he ran face first into the windshield and dug his fangs into the driver’s neck, tearing it open as he retreated out the vehicle before the bull flipped it over to the side with a heavy push and nearly cut himself in the shards of glass. Jake was now back into his human form on top of the car, jumping back to the ground feeling somewhat certain they would be knocked out from the stunt he did, but the wolves were wary and David pulled him out of their range as two more bolts flew behind them.

He thought the bolt was aimed at Jake, but failed to notice it ran a few inches to the side, planting themselves quickly and painfully on Dwight’s right thigh and stomach, the young man falling on the ground with a dreadful guttural moan, clutching the wounded leg as Claudette helped him to the ground.

\- I’ve got this! - she snapped at David hurriedly, knowing how the man would react to that – deal with the m!  _Hurry_ !

Why would they be taking shots at Dwight? Why were they using  crossbows instead of guns? So many thoughts  circled his mind as he rushed around the car to find more shots aimed at him, this time he swiftly dodged them , but could not give chase when they finally pulled out the gun to him and took their shots.

He doubled back and wondered for a minute if Dwight was safe, but was sure enough he had to deal with these men before anything else. He then saw Anna jump at one of them from behind, gnawing at his shooting hand before he could even flinch as the other tried to point it towards her. He took the opportunity to attack him and save his friend, downing both opponents at once.

He guessed then there would only be two more left, but Jake was nowhere to be seen.  He then saw that enormous bull ram its powerful  horns against the car once more, flipping it yet again, upside down this time. David and Anna ran quickly to check the car and see if the hunters were still there, but no sign of them was there. Meg burst from behind them like the wind and spoke quickly.

\- They used that magic again, the one Caleb used to escape last time – she was catching her breath as she pulled out a small flask to Anna, who told her she did not need a drink – it’s a potion for your senses, I need you to help me track them, this is some serious magical stuff and your wolf eyes can help us.

Anna drank it and began following Meg behind the car that was still upside down, as David noticed Jake in human form on his knees, looking down as he was obviously exhausted and trying to catch up with himself. The werewolf approached him only to hear him yell “go see Dwight, I’m fine”.

He was snapped back to his situation and ran past him back to where he thought he saw Claudette, only to find her kneeling beside the young man who was still prostrated on the ground, his shallow breaths and pained moans could be heard from miles away. A strange warm light, like some liquid flame, was shining in front of them, emanating a soothing sound that almost drew back David’s worries for a minute.

It was a spell, that was certain, perhaps this is what she meant when she said she had it covered. It didn’t heal him or anything, but definitely numbed him for a minute. Maybe it helped ease the pain as she pulled out a small balm from her bag and nodded for David to come closer.

\- Be quiet, I’m trying to heal him – she snapped at him once again, this time preemptively knowing he would say something loudly and break her focus – help me get these bolts out of him.

\-  He will bleed out …

\- No,  he won’t, I’ve got this, I… - she was brought back to  the young man in her arms when she heard a slick pull and Dwight letting out a raspy cry, noticing he did it himself and was trying hard to put pressure on the wound on his thigh, yet his trembling hand could not even stop itself over the wound.  She quickly pulled Anna’s shirt over the wound and applied pressure with one hand as the other opened the small recipient with a yellowish pomade.

\- H-h… help me pull the other one, I c… can’t – hearing his voice broke David’s heart even more, he wished he hadn’t dodged those shots just so that he could spare him of that situation – I’m gonna… faint.

\- Dwight, stay with me! - she held his head  against her chest as she rubbed placed the balm over his wound ,  he opened his eyelids  as she look ed deep into  them, trying to find signs of anything other than just shock in his system – I don’t think there was any poison on them,  so I’m just going to close your wounds and we can get you to drink something to heal you up back home.

\- It’s…  hexed … The bolts, they… - he was indeed fainting, his mind slipping back and forth until his head leaned backwards and David leaned forward to help her support him on the ground.

\- What does that mean?

\- Damn, they came after us hard – she said under her breath, placing her hand beside the wound on Dwight’s stomach as she nodded David to pull the other bolt out, as he did it expertly and barely moved his lover  in one hard pull –  how did he know that, though? - he knew the answer to that, and she knew it herself too, so she decided to simply continue healing him and getting his input on all of this later.

He saw the wonders of the woman’s witchcraft firsthand, as the combination of that soothing flame and her patient hands simply placed under the bleeding open wound was enough to help close it up within seconds. She followed it up by doing it to his leg, that one already soaked in dark red blood mixed with the paste as Dwight did a fine job of opening it up more than needed with his unsteady hand.

He was knocked out cold, the sight of him pale as a sheet of paper and with two enormous bloodstains over his body crushed David’s heart in ways he did not think he would feel. He slowly helped Claudette get out from under Dwight and pulled him towards him, as he held him with both arms, it almost made him think he was taking the man inside a honeymoon suite, were it not for him being unconscious and the near-death experience he just had.

The only thing that brought him solace was that he could hear his heartbeats clearly even then, a long and even spacing between each, but they were there and he was breathing still. He stood up tall and held the man closer to the light, thinking its warmth would be better for him, but he felt the young woman’s arm draw him closer to her.

\- I’m gonna need to teleport him back with me.

\- I’m coming with you.

\- No, you need to help Jake and the others! You can’t help us, not like this. I’ll keep him safe, you just take the others back to our place so we can figure things out!

He nodded unsure at her suggestion and then placed him back on his feet, running one of his arms over her shoulder as she pulled him back closer to her and disappeared into thin air with him. David noticed Jake entering his field of vision then, now more like himself, that steady walk he had back in the bar.

He noticed the man was holding a small flask with one hand and pocketed something with the other. He held that glass in front of him with a glint in his eyes, he had found something of importance, clearly, and was proud of himself over his investigation.

\- I found this in one of the hunters Anna downed – he showed the small glass container which didn’t seem to hold anything within it, at all – this is probably what Meg said about the magic they used to disappear. We’re going to take this back with us, we just have to clean up the mess we made here first.

\- Don’t worry, the police department around here has some of our friends working, they will get this covered – he walked by Jake and headed back where he came from, thinking about doing some quick investigation himself – and the others?

\- No sign of those two yet, they went on to try and track them, but I don’t think they will – he pocketed the flask as well – this baby is the product of serious dark magic, it can take them anywhere they want without leaving a trace.  The trail is probably cold, we should  find the others and regroup with Claude . Is Dwight alright?

His face showed little satisfaction as he told Jake the other witch took him back home, to which the man responded with a hint of relief. David’s mind was flooding with questions, but he knew asking them now to this mysterious man of all people would yield no results. He would have to trust Claudette would heal Dwight and that his lover could get him to be honest about all this witchcraft business and how the church, of all institutions, was using spells themselves. He then reverted back to what the young man said earlier before he simply fainted.

\- Dwight said something about  the bolts being hexed . What  could that mean?

\- Should have known it, those shots were all aimed at him,  after all. Don’t know how I missed on that – he sigh ed as he noticed he would have to give some sort of explanation to his determined ally – they hunt us for our witchcraft, but not many witches know that the church members use magic themselves. Only they call it miracles, tell themselves they’re doing a holy crusade and shit. They use it to disable us, torture witches by all means necessary. If those bolts were hexed, I can’t even imagine what he's going through.

\- Do you think he’s dying?!

\- He’s probably alright. He’s being treated, isn’t he? - his pearly black eyes were shot deep into David’s this time, a disturbing aura about him made him realize his mind was wondering the same thing as he – But why were they trying to get to Dwight first, of all people?

\- I thought it would be obvious to you – the werewolf smirked as he made his assumptions so quickly – he’s the only one of you that can get inside their heads. And they probably already know about him. About you all, actually, they have eyes everywhere and they probably have their sights on you by now. Dwight offers more risks to them than any of you because he can find out what they’re up to – he never thought he could make so much sense with so little words.

Anna and Meg appeared from around the corner empty handed, with a grim look on their faces. They all agreed to leave immediately for the witches’ apartment and discuss this situation together, as David sent out a message to his comrades with his telephone speaking of the incident and that all should beware for the night.

He looked to where Claudette had been sitting and saw Dwight’s blue shirt lying on the ground, soaked in blood. He picked it up feeling his heart heavy as they began walking together to their destination.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a breeze to write, I think the story is moving forward quite well. Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to write enough to get to the Samhain part during actual Halloween, but whatever.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!

The bedding felt strange over his chest and  stuck to him as he shifted , as if it were soaked, laying a heavy weight over his torso. He flinched a little as he shoved it down to his waist instinctively and felt the light seep into view, disturbing his mind to the point of groaning loudly and covering his eyelids with both palms. Dwight then felt the pain  pressing on his right side , his body twisting in a convulsive pang that dragged itself over  his stomach .

He was trying to gather himself, but the pain was so much he could barely even think without gritting his teeth and clutch the mattress harshly. It felt like something was pulling under his skin like it was elastic, tugging and pinching, inching ever closer to his bones but never truly reaching them, only to tease more pain out of him.

Dwight then stopped fighting the hurt and lay on his left side, relieving his aching stomach and lightly bending his leg to relaxation, a shallow sigh being pushed off his lips as he did so. He could now lightly move his eyelids and carefully opened one that the sunlight was not breaching so rudely, only to be greeted by the blur of his ever-present myopia.

Of course he was looking at the nightstand, but then decided to try and focus hard on something further, something he could maybe figure out even if a little. He was lost, his mind was swimming and his head felt like it was filled with cotton or something that swelled inside his skull in a most painful way. He tried peeking further away to no avail, so he simply gave up this time and shut his lids.

He did not know how much time passed after that, but while he was numbly out of consciousness, someone sat by his side, laying a gentle hand and pouring something so wonderfully soothing over that elastic pain it almost felt like it disappeared entirely. It drew him back into a deep sleep a third time, this time his mind did not even bother him no more.

He woke up a second time to feel the sunlight concealed behind curtains and his ears captured something far away – some slow guitar and a woeful voice, the sounds he could barely understand fully but they were ingraining themselves in his emotional memory. He would never want to hear that song ever again, even if someone paid him to.

A recognizable voice was heard then, something raspy and deep, a man who seemed to have swallowed broken glass. “Cheers” he said, something so unusual to his ears. It was David, yes. That accent, that intonation, but it sounded like he had gone through hell or like he cried loud and painfully, his vocal chords strained by it. Dwight remembered David, he could do that, at least. He could remember how he held him outside the bar after his panic attack, how he kept telling him he was sorry for how things went that night and how beautiful he thought Dwight was. Barely did they know how last night could and did get much worse.

If only he hadn’t stopped by that building and followed Claudette, he could have avoided so much pain and trouble. But he chose to do it so he could peer inside their heads, his ever present curiousity leading him to stand still for a moment, eyes shut as he scoured their brains. Only he was not so careful, or maybe they were prepared for his intrusions, before he knew it he was snapped out of their heads forcefully and could barely move to the side when those two crossbows were aimed straight at him.

He moved fast enough for them not to plant themselves over his chest, as they intended, but still it hurt like hell when they plunged through his skin and dug into his body. And he panicked even more when he realized the hexes in them, such cruel magic imbued in those tiny pieces of wood. All he could hear after that was that muffled whispered incantation, that demonic verb being repeated over and over as his mind could not even focus one minute more into using his telepathy anymore. It was no hex he had ever seen, but if Claudette had not intervened he would have been driven to the edge of madness, screaming in anguish as those words kept ringing in his ears.

Regretfully aware of everything once again, Dwight decided to lift his shaky hands up above his hips to the wound in his stomach, searching for a gaping hole or some crude sutures. He couldn’t be at a hospital, he deduced as much after hearing some hubbub beyond a wall near him and because David was sitting not too far. If he had been to any hospital he wouldn’t be quite awake yet with so many sedatives. In fact, he probably would not be alive even.

His hand searched the  place of that deep , electric pain on his side but only found the regular smoothness of his skin,  or somewhat regular. There was a nearly unnoticeable groove there, one his thumb circled lightly before he felt a the warmth of a coarse palm hold his hand and pull it away from the seemingly old wound carefully, “don’t touch it just yet, love” he heard the raspy voice say, as that rough hand lingered over his fingers and thumbed his backhand.

\- There’s no time… - Dwight finally got around to opening his mouth and it was so low one could barely understand him, but David’s senses would not fail him and he would hear his lover even if miles away – I got to… tell you…

\- Easy there, Dwight – David leaned closer, his hand resting now over his shoulder to guide him to stay as he was – your healing is more important than anything you might have to say.

\- There is no time… Not for me – he said warily, as he noticed something stir in front of him. The man was clearly unsettled by his statement – bring the others here, please.

He almost heard another protest, but he interrupted quickly, “David, please”, and his plea seemed to be enough. He heard footsteps as David walked back outside the room and he adjusted himself over the bed. He could now open his eyes again and thought he saw his glasses over the nightstand. His hand stumbled against the lamp and he smacked it over the photograph until he finally snatched the black horn-rimmed gift he got from Maggie and placed it over his eyes, finally able to make out Claudette’s room around him. He pulled the picture back in place, it seemed to be a slightly younger Claude with an older man by her side, hugging her as she beamed with a graduate cap. He thanked his friend one more time as he looked at it.

How pitiful he must have seemed to his friends as they rushed inside, one pining up behind the other, Claude and David making their way closer to him. She inched closer and sat down close, passing her hand over his stomach.

\- It’s almost all healed up, thankfully, but it will probably hurt every now and then – she nodded to him with a satisfied smile –  I’m just glad they didn’t break any bones, that could have made things much harder – he knew she was only saying that to make him see the upside of things, but the truth is one bolt probably messed up his intestines and the other would leave him limping for a long time. Even her magic could not undo that.

\- It’s not that simple, those were hexes – he said curtly, his mind still trying to hold onto himself – I’ve been cursed. It’s a blood curse, from what I could figure out in their minds, but even they don’t know who made it. I can’t know for sure what it’ll do to me overtime, but I think I might just go mad, Claude.

Meg gasped at his statement, her hands clasped over her chest as she made a horribly shocked sound. Anna leaned closer to Meg who whispered something to her ear and she looked just as incredulous at what she heard. It probably was hard for a werewolf to wrap their heads around what witchcraft could do as Meg maybe warned her the fate of an accursed was never the happiest, and that brought him back to the man in front of him almost immediately.

\- What do you mean, you’re here with us right? You’re almost all healed up n…

\- David – Claudette was sensible enough to make the man stop instead of having Dwight strain himself even further answering his drill – if Dwight’s cursed, we can’t know for certain what are the effects on him, but the only thing we can tell for  sure is that the one who did the hex is the one who should undo it on him. We can try, sure, but it isn’t guaranteed we will succeed…

\- Especially since it’s a blood curse – Dwight looked at him, his voice gaining more strength now that he could follow a single line of thought all the way through in his head, the whispers kept at bay – it is in me now, like a disease. I probably will be haunted by it for all my human life, but at least I won’t have to suffer an eternity like Caleb, I think. They wouldn’t want me alive, obviously. But you shouldn’t worry about that.

\-  Birdie , what do you mean? - Meg opened up at last, tears nearly flowing out of her crystalline eyes – your safety is of our concern. We got you in this mess.

\- Stop blaming yourselves, I was careless because I was so invested in reading their minds when all that was going on. I was stupid. But at least we can make the best out of this now. I know a little bit more and I should  pass onto you everything I can in case I die from this curse.

He could not stand the look on their faces, even Jake was sporting a concern for him now that he was bedridden like that. But the one who looked the most distraught was David, whose eyes and cheeks were completely red all the time he had been there with him, who knows how long the man had sat by his side, but he knew he had swallowed tears through it all. When he heard Dwight say he could die, he saw his knuckles go white and a bit of blood escaped his palm as his nails dug into it.

\- They had their orders to eliminate us, the witches, first, and any wolf they took down would be collateral. So that means good news, the pack is not a priority for them. You should tell Jeff about that.  But the bad news is that they have orders to hunt down everything and every one  in due time . They are going to raid a vampire’s nest next, weed out whatever resistance they might have for what they will do in Samhain.

\- You got all that in just those short minutes? - Jake snorted in an honest surprise, he was truly amazed at how Dwight acted even in that situation.

\- I couldn’t get a lot because  the damned curse kept making me lose track of them, I can barely focus with it in me . But I know we have to stop them. This might seem insane, but we have to help each other, every single creature the church is after. They aren’t just hunting us, they’re sacrificing us. It got messy in that guy’s head as I went into him, but I could understand that these killings aren’t just senseless murders, they are intended to make something stronger, some sort of entity, and they are going to use New York as the epicenter for this ritual. There are just too many of us here. Enough to make this happen.

\- What the hell? - David said under his breath, his tone drowned in disbelief – a ritual? An entity?

\- I’m going to call Jane and tell her about this – Claudette got up as she pulled her phone and sided Jake.

\- I don’t know enough yet, but if I can get close enough to another one of them, one who is close to Caleb at least…

\- That’s insane and completely out of the question – Anna was the one to intervene this time – look at you. You are barely even awake and you want to see them again? We got this, you just focus on that curse thing you got going on.

\-  Wait,  I know where they are going tonight! A vampire, Zarina, is their main target. They don’t know the other vampires, but they are certain she is one and she will be their gateway to the others. They are going to kidnap her  in her home and…

Their voices started to get mixed up with each other’s, their comments and thoughts piling up one against the other in light of all this new information, and Dwight’s head was feeling lighter and lighter as the mood in the room began to heat up  and the whispers started to show up in his head again . He wanted to tell them more, so much more, because he thought he could die any moment from this curse  yet he was so sure he could die having accomplished something important.  If he could save Zarina, then he would not die in denial of his fate.

But here he was, being Dwight again and feeling himself weaker and fainting, that is until someone noticed his state even in that argument and sat right by his side, wrapping a strong arm over his shoulder and pulling him closer to assure him he was not alone. He rooted himself back in reality as David held him.

\- Take it easy, Dwight – he said, as his bicep settled firmly at Dwight’s scruff and his other hand held his cheek thoughtfully – you’ve done great, sweetie. Rest a little now.

\- No, you’ve got to hear me – he said, head leaned against David’s chest – talk to Zarina Kassir, she is a photographer. It should be easy to find her, I’m sure you guys can do it with all your cop friends. She needs to be saved tonight. Please, get her out of this situation before they hurt vampires too. The more of us they kill, the stronger their entity will be.

\- Don’t worry, we’ll do that – he kissed Dwight’s forehead and continued caressing him, his rough hands completely unaccustomed to being so tender, but he was doing his best – you just take your time and try to figure things out. I don’t want you to hurt no more.

As he said that, Meg and Anna stopped their discussion, it seemed. They decided to go and look for this Zarina together and warn her somehow, but it seemed they were still somewhat bitter about something said. Jake also popped out from behind the door, his hand holding the glass from before and his voice echoing in the room.

\- Jane wants to see you, we told her everything – he shifted as his hands went back into his pocket – but I’m afraid she won’t be of much help if you really are cursed. I was thinking maybe…

\- We were thinking we should go see Philip – Claude intervened, coming up from behind him – since he knows a few things about curses himself, we could maybe find a way to help you out.

\-  And the  little shifte r gets what he wanted  all along , huh? - Meg said as she crossed her arms, her words probably intending to say more than just  what was heard on surface level . She smiled to herself and tugged her friend closer – you sure you guys will be okay going out there?

\- We don’t have a choice, this is already spiraling out of control. First it’s Dwight, next it could be anyone. We have to find a way to save him – she said, as she noticed the look on his face when she spoke – I’m sure we’ll figure something out.

\- I don’t need false hope.

\- It’s not false hope, you’re still in one piece and that’s already a lot – she said, drawing closer to him with a glass of water – my mom taught me enough about hexes to know they aren’t indestructible. We just need to figure out what they did to you, then I work out a solution for it.

If only it were that simple. Even if his friend did find a way to break it, even if she discovered who did it and killed them, it would not guarantee the effects would not be irreversible. For all he knew, those whispers could be messing up his mind beyond repair, maybe they would truly drive him to insanity, perhaps he would kill himself in desperation, or perhaps he just would never be able to be the person he is ever again.

The more he thought about that, the louder those wicked words repeated in his mind, he could almost make the spells’ words out. It was in an ancient language, Latin, perhaps, but it seemed to be a far cry from what he studied in college or in the books of magic. “ _Osculum infame, osculum obscenum,_ _bastardus parturiunt_ …”. He could not imagine why the words repeated themselves in such a maddening echo, but he also could not understand the rest of the spell well enough to vocalize it himself. It was for the best, he thought.

When he pointed his attention back to his friends, they had already decided that Meg and Anna would go fetch this Zarina Kassir and try to protect her, while Jake and Claudette would leave for the woods where Philip was residing, and David would have to take care of Dwight until the rest of the coven came to see him. He seemed pleased with having to babysit Dwight, apparently, and sat himself on a chair beside Dwight with his phone ready to put on some horror movies for him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is a bit more messy, it was very problematic to get into my account and post it so I just couldn't proofread properly.
> 
> But I still hope you guys like it. And thank you for the kudos!

“Did you drink the water?”, he stalked back inside the bedroom holding a glass of orange juice and a paper straw, already taking his seat back on the small wooden chair and placing the tall glass over the nightstand. “She said I should keep you with liquids only, so I figured you maybe wanted something a little sweeter this time”.

Dwight barely nodded at his statement, sinking his head further into the pillow and lightly touching what should have been his wound. It pained him to see the poor man like that, even though he was always so shy and bumbling, he was never this… melancholic. His eyes avoided his like he was some sort of devil and not a single one of the movies he chose for him excited Dwight enough. It was like he was losing him.

He would never admit it to anyone, but he did not shut his eyes that entire night, watching over him even after Claudette had already covered everything single inch of his wounds with gauze and sedated him with those incenses. He cried in pain that night, horribly, like something was being pulled out of his stomach and shoved back inside, sweating like a pig. Everyone else fell asleep of exhaustion, Meg had Anna in her room, while Claudette seemed to have snuggled up to Jake on the couch. And he stayed there, watching over Dwight in fear that he might slip from him.

When he woke up for good it was only 10, but it seemed almost like nothing had even happened to him. Physically, of course. His body was in tip top shape, perhaps a little more pale than usual and a bit colder, but it was Dwight, the one who smelled like oranges and sweet spices, who smiled at every little stupid thing he told him. But it also was not Dwight. Not at all.

He finally sat up after those long hours in bed, looking at nothing with those dimmed eyes. He picked up the glass to drink some, David offering to help but quickly shunned with a curt gesture.

He watched him as he drank the orange juice, and when he was finished he decided he had enough and could get some sleep. He picked up the glass and got up from that damned seat only to be surprised by the other’s voice.

\- Aren’t you tired? - he looked back to see his round eyes under those glasses, still carrying a sliver of that light he had. But it was buried under pain and confusion, he guessed – I know you haven’t slept at all, David. I’m sorry, but I heard it by accident.

\- ‘S okay, I don’t mind – he huffed a little, taking a few steps back toward him – you already know the answer to that, then. I wanted to ask you the same. Are you alright?

\- David, I told you, you shouldn’t worry about me, not anymore. You need to watch out for yourself and your pack. They will be targeted too.

\- Stop it – he hissed as a hot feeling began swelling up in his eyes – you have got to stop telling me what I should do.

\- David, I’m sorry, I…

\- I don’t need you to be sorry, Dwight. I need to want to fight this. Because I’m willing to fight it with you, but I can’t alone. I don’t understand any of this, a curse, a ritual, I’m… - he scratched his head in confusion, rubbing both hands over his eyes to hide the tears that were already forming and he could not control properly, not when he was alone with him – I’m lost, Dwight. And I’m really starting to like you! You can’t tell me to just abandon you because of some stupid curse! I can fight for you!

\- It’s not that sim…

\- And don’t tell me I can’t do anything, because if I have to kill the person who did this, be certain that I will! You don’t deserve to suffer like this and I won’t stand it. If Claudette comes back empty handed, I will hunt down every single witch hunter in town and free you of this burden!

His heart began to sink and he looked down to see Dwight bawling in tears, holding his glasses with one hand as the other covered his already tired eyes. He realized his tone and what he was saying a bit too late, but it was better to be sorry than to hold all those thoughts in his mind like that. He was exhausted from seeing him feeling so defeated before the fight even began.

David knelt in front of the bed, his strong hand caressing Dwight’s shoulder tenderly as he let the young man cry the tears he had been holding back. He knew how sensitive he was and how self-conscious he could get when in his presence, so allowing him to be fragile before him was the only thing he could gift Dwight that would allow them to be closer together and trust one another. That’s what Claudette said to him before she left.

The woman had been particularly harsh with him from the moment they argued with Cam, and after that she could not spare him a single moment of respite. Until she was coerced by Jake to let them both have the day together while they went for Philip. She still had a few things to say to him, so he was sure enough by now that she was not trusting him with her friend’s feelings.

That was fair, from day one he had hurt Dwight. But, by the moon, he cared for him. He could never explain how those feelings came about so quickly, so strong, but they did and now he felt like he could face the entire world alone if it meant keeping that witch safe.

\- David, I-I saw something… Okay, I need to tell you this if you’re really not willing to let this go – he nodded for him to sit on the bed with him – Last night I had a vision with Zoe, she is one of our elders. I saw Caleb shooting and I think he shot me. And now I’m pretty sure that, even if this curse is not what kills me, he will target me from now on.

\- Tell me what you saw, please. That way I can help you.

\- It was blurry, I still don’t know well how to see things, but I did hear him reloading his gun after a gunshot. I also felt his eyes on me as he laughed. He knows me.

\- Alright, we can work with that – he breathed in, running his hand over his face to shake off that vulnerable sensation he had just a while ago – from your vision and yesterday’s attack, it’s safe to assume they know you and what you’re capable of. They were targeting you from the start. So, yeah, I think they want you dead, this is a witch hunt after all. But you can’t jump to the conclusion you will die by his hands like that. What did that Zoe have to say to you?

\- She didn’t have anything to say. We did not share the same Sight, she just helped me channel it.

\- Alright, alright – he looked down, reflecting on everything he said – then it’s settled. I’ll keep you safe from now on.

\- W-what?

\- If Caleb is coming, then I can smell him from miles away. That wretch smells of dead bodies and if I remember well he isn’t the most subtle of hunters. I can keep watch if I’m around and prevent him from getting to you.

Dwight was shaking his head in frustration and fear as they heard a knock on the door. Followed by more knocks and that same loud voice from there. Jane Romero had arrived and she sounded as worried as ever.

“Don’t think you could have toned it down a bit back there?”, his voice sounded as smooth and leveled as ever, even as he poked at her with some prickly criticism.

They had just teleported out of the apartment and she knew quite well what he meant, but she was not backing down from what she said. Even if David had helped them that entire night, she still did not think he was the ideal person to care for Dwight in that moment of need. Or perhaps any moment, the man was a brute and insensitive to his feelings.

Maybe she could have prevented herself from calling him an asshole, although he was one very often, and she should have probably allowed him the benefit of the doubt when it came to taking care of a nearly unconscious Dwight, given he had stood watch the entire night, but still, she was beyond herself over what happened at the bar, a second time in less than a week.

Pointedly ignoring Jake’s remark, she kept on treading the path they had marked on their last visit. The trees offered a nice shade there, even though something was more somber about those woods now. It was inevitable, that place was now haunted by that wraith and even in his silence, darkness descended upon that land every minute he remained.

Walking down a short hill filled with shrubbery, she finally touched down on an uprooted pine tree, leaning a bit under it as she waited for her companion to reach her. He looked in awe at the enormous tree that had tumbled over like it had just been knocked to the side, as she told him it was Philip’s doing. The wraith’s strength was enough to pull it down and mark it as the territory where he would rest.

“Wait, he chose to keep himself in?”, he asked with a slightly more shocked look, to which she nodded absent minded and sat down on a rock nearby, arms crossed over her knees.

\- Are you having second thoughts?

\- No, no – she said after a few quiet seconds overhearing the wind in the trees – he is stuck here, but he also chose to stay away from any human territory. There are some farms around, I think, but this part is pretty much abandoned. He pulled this tree down and told us to put a few spells and offerings to protect him from unwitting visitors. So, now we wait.

He was about to say something more, but she asked him to wait. It stretched on for a long time until she finally managed to see it, if only for a brief moment. That slight distortion in her vision, light being  bent  around him as he came to see who dared visit his haunting grounds.

She looked to the side to see Jake’s eyes widen a third time: she was beginning to think he was not made of steel as he makes himself to be. He finally spotted Philip Ojomo in those bare woods, the treeline as clear as day over his concealed body, as if he was air and nothing more. The towering witch walked over to them in loud steps that crushed the leaves and grass beneath him, the only obvious sign he was in their presence.

When he got closer, she could see his deep dark eyes, those black stars that did not blink and did not flinch even once, cutting a knife through anyone’s soul. He was inspecting Jake, holding a crude bat with one hand as he circled them like a creature of the night, looking for a weak spot or a chance to attack, only to stop before them as he looked down to Claudette.

In a black fog, his body began to regain shape, those slim legs now covered in mud, his body quite larger and taller than even the tallest man, and his head holding that frigid gaze, a heavy black cloud covering any possible feature that haunt could possibly have in that state. He spoke without lips on his apparent face.

\- What brings you here once again?

\- We failed, our mission is not done. Remember?

\- Indeed – he stepped a ways back, inviting them into his grounds and leading them ahead – Had I been more determined, I could have stopped that monster once and for all.

\- Determination was not what you lacked – she spat bitter at the memories – it was control.

\- I know how you felt, child. I wish I could prevent you from witnessing it. You remind me of my dear daughter, Louise. Ever so kind…

\- Claudette – Jake intervened, noticing those dead eyes blowing a cold breeze over him – we don’t have time for these discussions. We have to hurry...

\- Yes, I know – she looked at the ghost as he walked them back to the center of the ritual grounds. The circles were still intact, now decorated with bones and fur of dead rodents, rabbits and larger animals, effigies made of tree branches and leaves, soot and blood and signs providing the grounds a more unnatural and terrifying ambient, one she knew only made the wraith stronger – we need your help once again.

\- And I have offered you my helping hand any time. You have freed me from my prison, after all – he sat over what seemed to be cow’s skin and that animal’s bones were gathered all around him – what knowledge may I impart to you this time?

\- A friend of ours has been cursed by the witch hunters, they used crossbows against us – she rubbed one hand against the other as the odor of fetid remains grew stronger around her, the small flames positioned on opposing ends of the circles wafting the stench over to them – I need your help in cleansing his blood.

\-  Your friend… His name is Dwight, is it not? - she looked to Jake alarm ed , as his eyes narrowed toward the wraith  in suspicion –  fret not,  I  know it  only because me and him, we are alike . The dark… It watches over him,  as  well . It always has, really.  And now it draws near him so  gent ly for they have blighted his body with the blood and ash of human sacrifices – he laughed to himself, eyes lost on the ground as if he could hear those truths in the wind – they do not know the error of their ways. To let a witch so talented  be so terribly afflicted by sorrow,  to have him delve into the untouchable depths  at such a young age.

His chuckle felt somewhat unnerving, it was not like anything human. It was like a lion roaring, what was absolutely natural and uneventful to him could bring every hair on their bodies to stand in a second. And what he said could barely give them enough insight or a proper solution to their problem, it only made them fear and mistrust him even more.

\- Worry not. Dwight – he said his name with a low tone, one that made them shiver deep in their souls – will survive this ordeal. Be content the curse of blood and sin did not affect one of you. This curse means nothing to someone like him.

\- But it does – Claudette insisted, her eyes reluctantly aimed toward his, pulling Philip’s attention to her – he is hurt. He seems to believe he will die from this. I need to free him of this curse.

\-  What he  believes is killing him is exactly what is freeing him of this fragile  hex,  like a cold embrace – he grabbed a bit of ash and drew a  sigil on a  sharp animal bone – as I said, the dark watches over him. The church  may be toying around magic that they call black. But if that’s how one defines it, then your friend’s magic is  as black as pitch.

\- He’s not like that…

\-  Perhaps, but the thing that protects him is – Philip drew the bone close to Claudette, handing her the disgusting remains, caked in days-old blood and ash –  it beckons him from the day he was born, it is in his bloodline. But if you wish to delay his communion, then so be it. Pierce him with this cleansing  bone, let it draw his blood and the effects will be lost. Don’t forget to bury the bone in hallowed ground for it will be like the curse is within it – as she went to grab the piece, he held it steady in his hands and gazed into her soul – but if you wish to let him face his inevitable fate, bring Dwight to me. I would enjoy his company.

H is words were said in a laughing manner, like he was certain he would find  a way to Dwight eventually. She was hating herself right this moment for ever having come back, for involving her friend in this. Just uttering his name, bringing a memory of his was enough for the wraith to have knowledge of him no one else seemed to have.

He was certain of the man’s well-being, but his certainty of Dwight’s darkness was also unnerving to her.

They walked back to the fallen tree in silence, Jake’s eyes focused hard on leaving the haunted place now, having finally understood all that Claudette meant the other day. She could not feel him as she did others, but she was certain their encounter had touched a sensitive part of his, so she felt confident enough to ask him once they had left the place and she knew the invisible monster was not close enough to hear them.

\- So, have  you had your share of Philip?

\- I am… thoroughly impressed – Jake smiled at her slightly – you two have quite a powerful friend. And I believe he can help me in the future.  It is fascinating how he conjures up knowledge from beyond our realm so rapidly, that shrine was all built up to make his resonance with “the dark” that much stronger. If only he could teach me how to understand it like he does.

\- I can’t believe you are fascinated with that thing – she held the bone wrapped in that piece of paper with one hand, as the other rubbed her arm – the things he said…

\- If they are true, then Dwight is more than he seems – Jake stopped in his track and looked back to the wraith’s home – even if he doesn’t know it. But we got the answers we were looking for, and even a cure, and that’s all that matters – he smiled to himself then to her – to think we fear curses like they are the worst obstacle. That man had the answer in his hands all along.  A curse of blood and sin, unbelievable.

\- What price will we pay for this, I wonder. You don’t really believe there won’t be aftereffects for this, do you? -  she held the bone knife in front of her eyes, a disgusting feeling of unease overwhelming her.

\- Question is, do we have a choice? Is not trusting him and his hex a viable choice? And besides, I don’t think he needs to resort to such lowly strategies as trickery or lies to get whatever he wants. If he wanted Dwight, he could just get him.

Indeed. And that was what made her so afraid. If he wanted to see Dwight, if he feels that desire deep inside, why did he not insist on them bringing him to be treated? It was because he knew her friend would eventually fall into his realm.


	19. Chapter 19

The pain in his stomach had all but ceased by now, but he still touched and tugged it every now and then. He was afraid of whatever could happen to him due to the hex, as he still kept hearing the words inside his head ringing in whispers and bells. It would drive him mad in no time.

That was until he and David started that argument. It was not an argument at all, rather the wolf poured his heart out as Dwight’s stubbornness kept driving him to the edge. He could not help himself, that sadness was taking over him like a disease sprouting from inside his heart and consuming his every thought. He also could not have believed David worried for him in an honest way up until then, given what Cam said the other day. That he was just another one.

Yet, seeing him cry in front of him, his enormous figure curling up at every word Dwight said and proclaiming he would fight for him, it all made him think perhaps the man did care about his well being. But he still did not want him to put himself in danger over Dwight – he was sure he was going to die by Caleb’s hands, and was going to accept it so that his soul would find peace in passing over.

And when he was going to protest, Jane knocked on the door and shouted to announce herself, as she opened the door to the apartment. Of course she would have the keys, she let the girls stay there, after all.

\- What happened, sweetie? Are you okay? - she came forward without thinking twice, dropping her purse over the couch and crouching in front of him by the bed. Her eyes showed all the emotion in her heart, as she came closer to look at the wounded leg – Claudette has done her miracles on you, I suppose. But still, what went on yesterday? You were attacked.

\- Yea, um – David came forward with a sheepish smirk, scratching at his neck. He got up the minute she knocked and his soul nearly left his body when the door slammed open without warning – we were hanging out, us and the others, and some hunters tried to catch us by surprise a few blocks from the bar. We came out alright, but Dwight…

\- They were coming after me, specifically – Dwight said, his voice still hitching a bit from his state – so it’s safe to assume they know about some of us. If not all of us in the coven.

\- Yes, I feared as much – Jane nodded and sat down on the chair closest to him – you must be David. Nice to meet you, Jeff has told me you helped in our agreement.

\- It seems I have – he offered her a nod out of politeness – no need to introduce yourself, you’re that lady from that show, right? Surprised to know you’re a…

\-  A witch? Yes, I am an elder for our coven here in Brooklyn, so I need to watch out for them,  even though time’s short  for me – she turned to Dwight once again – how are you feeling?

That was the million dollar question. How was he feeling? Aside from the sickening voices tormenting his every thought and the lingering fear of the vision of his oncoming death  becoming reality , he was quite alright.  T rying to  pull any strategy to avert her question was off the table, Jane was an empath and far too attentive to ignore his bullshit  and let it be , so he would just have to confess to her every single thing.

\- Claude must have told you about the curse – he bit his lower lip and looked to David to find some strength, the man standing safely to the side, eyebrows rising and encouraging him to go on – I read their minds as much as I could, I gathered a lot of information, but somehow they noticed. They started locking me out  and  focused on hurting me, so I could figure out the bolts they were shooting had been “blessed” by someone in their fold. They believed that thing would kill me, so I’m afraid it will – he breathed in deeply, shutting his eyes hard to try and focus on what he was going to say – I’ve been hearing these voices in my head, haunting me. I feel sick every time they come up.

Jane leaned in closer to him this time, laying her hand over his heart and closing her eyes as she helped him breathe more evenly. She turned her head sideways and kept a slight touch to his skin as she moved away from Dwight slightly and got up, untying her hair and removing her jacket.

She then pulled the chair closer and asked Dwight to hold her hand as she locked eyes with him. She was working her magic and he just kept quiet all this time, noticing David simply decided to walk back to the living room and sit on the couch. The poor man was exhausted, as he just plopped on the couch and let his body sink knowing someone was watching over Dwight for him.

As for Jane, he could not really understand what she was doing, but he persisted on looking at her as she began caressing his cheek with sweet scent of cinnamon lingering on him.

\- You said those things were hexed, but I just can’t see any signs of a curse in you – she continued inspecting him as she spoke, moving his head side to side and checking his skin and hair – if you’re hearing voices, it could be  something disturbing your aura making you a beacon for spirits and ghosts. But, it’s so strange, your aura seems to be… the same from last time.  If someone had hexed you, your spiritual energy would be affected. Where is Claudette and Meg?

\- Oh, th-they…

After prolonged silence she spoke in a wary manner “Dwight”.

\- When I read the hunters’ minds I figured out their next victim would be a vampire. They would attack her this afternoon so that she  would not  be able to defend herself, so Meg is on it so that they don’t get to her.  She is only going to warn them, one of the werewolves is with her on this.

\- Yes,  she told me they plan to kill more than just witches … What about Claudette?

\- S- s he… She and Jake, they went to look for Philip. They said maybe he could have a way of curing me.

Her silence said a lot more to him than he could ever imagine, and deep inside he wanted her to say something. It would have been far better than whatever that attitude could ever mean. They were in trouble, all of them, for disobeying direct orders from the coven and things were not going to be easy to discuss with Jane given their transgression.

She told him some dismissive words asking him to work on recuperating as she got up and picked up her jacket, walking back towards the kitchen and start ing to heat up something in there. They were overreaching themselves and going against their rulings for a long time, maybe this was going to push them towards taking matters to an extreme and discipline them properly.

Any other coven would have enforced them some sort of reprimand for all they had been doing, maybe prolonged meditations, binding rituals or preparing endless potions for the coven, or even worse, a vow of silence. But her group chose a different approach and let all others move freely, so long as they always reunited with the coven and heard their advice with care and attention, laying low so that no trouble could be stirred. But they had stirred it, time and time again.

His worries began to bring about the reciting phrases in those distant whispers  and his mind could not push them away. He closed his eyes and pressed his head with both hands, begging to whatever was causing this to stop it once and for all, that he could rest from this torture. “ _Osculum obscenum, osculum infame, bastardus parturiunt, fidemquem nostrum dominum_ ”, it repeated to the point of making him sick to his stomach.

As the malign words repeated  per sistently, h is despairing mind began to enter a state much like the trance of a proper meditation, when his  consciousness would open to the universal energies that ruled his world. Only this trance did not give him insight, it did not offer him enlightenment nor did it  reveal hidden truths – it dragged him deeper into a chasm, an abyss where so much darkness lurked.

In that realm of deep emptiness he felt a peace he thought he had never tasted before, a stillness and suspension from all that confused him in his waking moments. He could not smell, nor hear or see anything, and yet he was at peace with that void of sensations.

He felt himself navigating the abyssal waters that surrounded him, blinding him from anything that could hold his attention. He  only felt slightly unnerved  for minute as it seemed that everything around stood watching him,  like statues blank in a museum . Or rather, they guarded him. A safety net was placed around his mind as he simply felt the numbness of that dark envelop him with something no one could ever find a way of breaking.

He let his body float  in that never-ending abyss, incapable of making himself return to whatever state he was in before. What state was there before this dark freedom? Was it any better or worse? Was it something he wanted, at all? Even these questions melted away with the beautiful feeling that washed over him, freeing him of that torturous chant that steadily repeated in the far side of his mind.

He was brought back from the depths when he felt Claudette and Jake getting an earful from Jane. The alarm clock had rung loud as he returned from the place of peace he found deep inside his mind.

\- Jane, we are aware of your decision, but we had to do something about Dwight – Claude was pleading, holding something wrapped in a brown paper – he spent an entire night in pain and this curse is getting the best of him.

\- You should have waited for me, I could have helped you. Dwight is not cursed by any means, there is nothing in his aura.  H e is fine. You exposed yourselves to that man without proper protection  for nothing – she put her hands over her hips and sighed loudly as she looked down – you were very irresponsible, a spirit that crosses over into this realm can only do two things: hurt itself and hurt others, and guess what Philip is more inclined to do?

\- I know that – Claudette seemed more distressed than Jake, who simply heard her words with that steel-like visage, probably ignoring her every warning in favor of his own perspective of the entire situation – but we did get what we wanted. He said Dwight has been cursed by blood and sin, so that explains it.

\- What? How?

\- He said the church has made an offering of human sacrifice s – Jake came closer, looking at Dwight from the living room where he stood – that means he’s bearing the suffering of those who died and the burden of their deaths.  The ir pain is following him with whatever was inflicted upon them on death.

-That does not make any sense, his aura would be tainted by their rancor, I would have seen it.

They proceeded with their discussion, at some point waking David from his long-awaited slumber with a confused hum. He stumbled into the bedroom dragging his feet only to sit next to Dwight, mumbling something. He thought he was going to hear some himself, but only felt David’s heavy body lean on the other side of the bed, his sleepiness greater than any argument they could have outside the room, then low snorts could be heard as he continued what he started in the living room couch.

He chose to stop his own thoughts from lingering on the people outside and focused on David and how beautiful he looked as he sl ept beside him . His eyes fluttered every now and then, his  gruff voice making some growling noises as he moved about slightly,  punching the pillow under him softly . His enormous body leaning to the side showing his face like he was a bronze statue, strong features drawn  over that jawline, letting Dwight admire every detail sculpted over it.

He was unlike anyone Dwight had ever dated and he seemed to want to be around him enough. He came over just to sleep next to him, that must mean something… He let his hand wander over to the man’s hair and caressed it. David groaned and leaned closer to his chest, breathing into him as he continued sleeping so peacefully. It felt right.

Meg was incredulous at how Anna was completely aloof about her all day. The  night before was crazy enough for her with the sudden attack and their wild chase for the runaway hunters, and  in a strange turn, they snuggled together after everything they endured, only for Anna to ignore and avoid her advances  the following morning .  It made her furious, to say the least.

She was definitely knowing how Meg felt about her, it was impossible not to. After they gathered inside the apartment, Anna slept in her bed and when early morning came, Meg was caressing her lovely breasts and pecking her shoulder with quick kisses only to feel the wolf woman groan in irritation and turn to the side. After that she could not stomach being in bed with her and got up to have coffee.

Big mistake, she got front row seats to watch Claudette and Jake chatting about pointless mystical theories on energy transfer as she heated up coffee, their obvious sexual tension was simmering in that couch and it kept her on edge. She clutched her fists as neither of them made a move, not even a suggestive nudge of the shoulder or a hand held. Did they not sleep at all and just kept talking about magic the entire night?

She looked to the bedroom on her right to see Dwight sweating like a pig and his  watchdog trying to cover up sad tears like a pathetic fool. Werewolves are stupid, she thought.  The least  Anna could have done was tell her they were never going to be together, instead of spending a night caressing her and stringing her along.  For a second she wondered if she were in bed like Dwight if Anna would be bawling like the hapless fool next to her friend.

Meg could not even stare at her in the face the entire car drive, as she went through her phone texting Claudette for news on anything regarding Dwight. Anna kept talking to her about random things, but she nodded and promptly ignored anything she said.

\- What is the matter with you? - she pulled the car next to the building she was headed to, looking dead in Meg’s eyes with those freezing blue eyes – are you going to act like a brat or are you gonna help me with this?

\-  I’m waiting for my cue.  Aren’t you going to get her address with your investigator friends? I’ll just wait for you, then  I’ll talk to the vampire lady.

A nna snickered at her pouting and got off the car, leaving the car keys and the AC on. Meg still was not satisfied with her reaction, she wanted her to feel as angry as she was. This was definitely not over.

She finally received a text from Dwight and that made her heart jump up to her throat.

“How are things going? Have you found her yet?”

“Morning 2 u to, birdie. K I’m on it”

“Jane came over and I had to tell her everything. She’s pissed.”

“Wat did u say?”

“I had to tell her about everything. Claudette’s on it as we speak, don’t worry”

So, he got them in some deep shit with the coven. Dwight was incapable of making up a good lie or glossing things over in his own favor, so she knew Jane was going to give them hell. It was good that he was such an honest, kindly man, but it also could prove to be detrimental to him in such situations. Meg only hoped their designated diplomat could defuse that time bomb while she was away.

It was enough time for Anna to return to the car having left the law firm with a good enough answer to their problem, Zarina’s home address.

The drive was not going to be long, but it was not short enough for her comfort. Anna decided to pick up the conversation from where they left and would not stop for anything. She kept on pushing on Megan’s buttons, talking about the night before and the fight that happened just before they left it, about the karaoke, about Richie…

\- What about Richie? - she was more bitter when she spoke than expected.

\- Oh, I just mean he’s a great guy, we’ve been friends since high school and all. Grew up close to him, but only got to know him when my parents decided to tell me about being a werewolf and all.

\- And what does any of this mean?

\- Geez, why are you being so aggressive today?

\- No, Anna, that’s enough. I meant it. What does any of this mean to you?

Her eyes were shooting flames at her right then and it would not be necessary to ask that question again, that was about enough to make herself understood. It took the woman a few seconds, her dark hair barely hiding her gaze as she continued driving with that same poise, and then a traffic light. She finally would have no excuse to avoid this anymore.

\- I honestly don’t know.

\- What? - her voice went so loud that the people on the car next to her were startled and looked at them with undisguised concern, when she simply turned and closed the window to her side and returned to Anna – Is that seriously all you can come up with? What a lame excuse, you spend all night cock-blocking me and Richard, then you spend the night at my place, in my bed, touching my boobs and now you’re gonna act like it’s nothing?

-I can’t… It’s not that I don’t like you, it’s  just …

\- You know what,  two can play that game. I don’t know what’s up between us either.

An uneasy silence settled inside the car as they drew near the location given to her by the other investigators she worked with at the law firm and she could only notice the strangeness of it all. They expected something more isolated or more locked out, but it seemed to be a common apartment building, nothing luxurious or expensive. In fact, it was just a regular two story townhouse in Bushwick and sunlight seemed plentiful.

The two of them came out of the car and went to knock on the door only to be taken aback by it opening up suddenly before Anna’s hand could even touch the large green door. A slender woman with a green shirt, tight black pants,  an over-sized blue hoodie  and some kind of mask greeted them by chance, an unmasked inquisitive look was given them as she leaned next to the exit and waited a while.

\- Excuse you – the woman spoke, her bright blue eyes bouncing between Anna and Meg and she remained there like she could spend the entire day waiting. She gave off an ominous  sensation , like she would be the first to pull the trigger on them as her arms swift ly crossed in front of her chest. Anna looked to Meg silently.

\- Good afternoon, we are here looking for a woman named Zarina. Do you know her?

\- There is no “woman” named Zarina here. Sorry – she went to close the door, when Meg intervened shoving herself before the door and looked at the young woman longingly, receiving a heinous g lare in return as the tension grew – are you deaf?

\- I have it  o n good  authority that she lives here, apartment 102. We would like to just give her a message if it wouldn’t trouble you…

\- Meg, she’s one of them – the woman quickly shot the glance back at Anna and readied something in her posture as she leaned forward slightly – we’re not here to cause any trouble, we came here to help. If you would listen to us.

\- You are very brave coming here, walking into our nest and confronting Nea like that – a smooth man’s voice came up from behind them, startling Meg enough to make her turn around with a pale visage as the woman pushed her back outside the and posted herself between them, now the two of them were caught up between the slim man and that menacing looking lady.  Where the hell did he come from? – but if you weren’t looking for trouble, really, then you would’ve chosen a better method of approaching.

\- Hold up there, we came here in peace. Let’s take it easy – Meg looked to the man standing a few inches smaller than Anna, an older looking fellow with a  white hood and sunglasses, long sleeved shirts and pants  covering every possible inch of his body . She noticed they both had gloves on them – listen, we are on your side. We came here to warn you that there are some hunters coming after Zarina, like they did to us. They hurt our friend last night when we left a werewolf bar.

\- Ah, so that’s what that tangy smell is – the man gave off an eerie smirk with his thin lips that barely hid the whitest fangs underneath, the sunglasses surely hiding ferocious eyes like Nea behind her – but you smell like hyacinth and rosemary, you couldn’t be a werewolf yourself…

When he  shifted slightly forward toward Meg, Anna came between him and his prey, her posture as steely as ever. He stepped back slightly at her movement, huffing “taken, got it” as he smiled to Nea, who promptly pulled Meg by her neck and elbow, locking her in a threatening embrace.

\- We might let your friend go if you start playing nice and answer  three questions,  what do you say – he started talking as that wicked smile began to wear Meg’s patience down – one, how did you find out where we live?

\- We only came here to find Zarina, it’s not like she’s a nobody. Her photos are in plenty of galleries, from what I gather – he snickered  at Anna’s reply and gave a satisfied hum, indicating her explanation was not nearly enough for his curiosity – I’m a private investigator, it’s my job to find people and their secrets, if I have to.

\- So we got our own investigator sniffing around our humble abode. Alright. Two, how do you know she is in danger? Prove me that you are not a threat to her yourself…

\- Our friend, the one that got hurt. He’s a witch, you see, and he reads people’s minds for fun. He found out about their plan when they were attacking him and tipped us off hoping she would be spared the same fate if we warned her – she spat, as she looked menacingly toward Nea this time, the woman’s arm gripping harder at Meg’s neck as she flinched under her brute force.

\- So we got werewolves, now we have witches, what a diverse little gang you got. I would love to participate in one of your reunions. I do love some witch blood, they always taste so sweet – he laughed at his own statement, gathering his thoughts after getting lost in his own thoughts – this is the third one,  so give it your all.. . Now that you have warned us, why should we let both of you go?

\- Let us go? - Meg huffed even in her current state, laughing his smug remark off – you think you have an upper hand here? It’s afternoon and I know your weakness, your clothes and sunscreen won’t protect you when I use magic to burn your bodies to a crisp.

\- Feisty – he continued his insufferable speech as he leaned against the building wall for a spell – but I wasn’t threatening either of you. I just can’t let you go so easily now that you know our current little nest. And if we are going to be attacked, we could use your… talents to help us protect Zarina.

\- Your poker face can’t hide you think of us as prey, but we mean it when we say you are in danger. We’re not the only ones who know about your nest, apparently, and those hunters are coming for your friend. And you will probably be dragged along too since you are vampires yourselves.

“Enough, Ace. Nea.” A voice echoed from behind the door as it slid open quietly and a woman came from behind Nea and Meg, her lips being the only thing visible under a thick black hood and her voice telling her friends to let go of the two who came to her door. “They are no threat to us. Please, come inside so that we may speak, or else my companions will start to feel the effects of the sun”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't explain it well, but the curse the church placed on Dwight is one where he is haunted by the last moments of someone's death, in this case, the ritual sacrifice they performed. That is why he keeps hearing those words over and over. Some of the magical stuff makes sense to me, but maybe I don't do a good job translating it. If it ever stops making sense, tell me so that I can try to clarify on following chapters.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one, and it might take me some time to get around to the next.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The frail looking vampire, the older man named Ace, kept playing with a deck of cards as he sat on a large chair, one leg hanging off the red leather arm as he snuggled his back against the very comfortable looking seat, those damned yellow sunglasses still concealing his eyes. It was unnerving to her, especially because she knew vampires did not even bother using their eyesight most of the time if not for aesthetic appreciation; they could just go around by their hearing and that damned sixth sense of theirs when walking anywhere. So why did he keep his eyes hidden?

The room was very large and somewhat inviting, even, with a small table set up on the corner with various fruits and cheeses, though vamps only drank blood for real. Three couches at the center formed a neat square in the room and those two large chairs sat before the square. It was probably their little way of trapping humans in hedonistic nights which undoubtedly ended with them feasting on human blood.

Ace asked them if they would care for a game of poker while they waited for the other ladies, to which Anna objected though Meg seemed rather excited for it. He barely shuffled the cards when Zarina came up from the threshold behind him, dressed appropriately like a vampire would, they thought: a dark red pant suit with black high heels, her curly hair fabulously laid to the side revealing her brown eyes that shined a slight red every now and then.

She sat  on the other chair to Ace’s right as Nea stood a short distance behind it, eyeing both visitors warily.  Was she their bodyguard?

\-  We haven’t been properly introduced, though it would seem you already know my name – she said with a firm tone, looking both women directly even in that distance.

\- I’m sorry – Meg intervened with a more thoughtful choice of words as she now had to do what Claudette usually would – My name’s Meg Thomas, I’m a witch from the Brooklyn coven, and this is my friend… Anna Erakovic. We are sorry for coming unannounced, but the matter required urgent action.

\- And what might be the matter?

\- Long story. But the hunter’s church is bringing its forces to New York to kill us all, witches, vampires, werewolves, anything that is not human and holy to them. And you were going to be their target today.

\- I knew that.

Her matter-of-fact way of saying it took them both by surprise as Meg sat on the edge of the couch, questioning her how could she know and how could she be so nonchalant. Ace let out an uncontrollable laughter at their reaction as Nea remained still, head leaning to the side as Zarina watched them closer.

\- We are not as sloppy as your people, especially because we are the weakest link when it comes to inquisit i ons. All they have to do is  blow up our homes and  have us sun dry and we are gone. So, we always keep a close eye on the  forbidden branches of the church and their activities to protect our kind – she pulled out an envelope from the small table between their chairs – what I am surprised about is how werewolves and witches decided to cozy up and fight against the church together like buddies,  here, in America.

\- It is an unusual, perhaps unexpected alliance, but it is recent, also. The details are not as important, however – Anna spoke to her, noticing the different approach Zarina had toward them and Ace’s bemused look – as this hunt is not going to be like their usual stand-alone attacks. This is much bigger, much more destructive than we can imagine.

\-  We are partially aware of that, also – she stated as she threw the envelope towards them, landing on Anna’s lap –  we have news about the hunters arriving  at every major city  on  the East coast.  Caleb Quinn is their top man here, sure,  yet there have been raids in Boston and Washington D.C. in these past few weeks. But what I am curious is how you people know about all of this.

Anna’s eyes went wide, she gaped at what information she had in her hands.  Sifting through it, she handed some of them to Meg who also got shocked at the pictures in  their possession : they were photos taken of the witches and some of the wolves around town, one of Dwight when he arrived at the airport, one of Meg and Claudette arriving at Befana’s, and also one of some werewolves, David included, gathered outside a gym.

\- Don’t be so surprised, those were taken by the ir  lackeys quite some time  ago . We managed to get them by a trustworthy source, I am only providing you with this because you were smart enough to find us – she got up and turned to Ace.

\- Why did you not approach any of us about these? This is very sensitive.

\- And tell you what? We have no true connections with any of your groups and all that we did know was that they were investigating meta-humans like us – she approached them and sat down before Meg, as Nea followed her close behind – but it seems you have other crucial information that might interest us. We gave you what we had on you, so now if you could be so kind…

\- We don’t know much, but we do know those religious nuts intend to hunt down every single one of us before Samhain, but we still don’t know for what purpose.  We think it has something to do with some sort of summoning ritual – she gave Anna back the photos they received –  we had been following  Caleb before all this started and we were attacked by him, but we failed when the opportunity came. Now,  our friend has read their minds enough to know about you, but  he was attacked soon after and could not get much else in the way of information.

\- So, this Caleb is responsible for your little… alliance? - Ace said, as he wiggled his fingers dismissively and crossed his legs while sitting upright – I believe I have heard of this man in the past, not a very likable fella.

\- Yes, he was one of the causes, but the bigger cause is this hunt they have already started.  T hey tried offing us yesterday, maybe they planned on attacking more of us at the bar, but we stopped their initial plans, at least – Meg was still uneasy sharing this information with them, but in respect for Dwight’s wish, she proceeded warning them about it – and we believe they will attack you here, in your home, this afternoon. So you must leave somewhere safe.

\- This afternoon? Well hot dog, then it could be happening any minute now! We should haul ass right away – Ace pointed out in a mocking tone, only to stop himself in the middle of his jest and turn his head to the side quietly. Nea stepped into a room in the back and pulled out a woman, gagged and tied, kicking for dear life as the vampire threw her across the room with a single push – we found this little rat sniffing through our garbage before you came. Is this what you speak of?

Meg looked at the woman on the floor, eyes wide with fear and bewilderment as she saw herself surrounded by them. What horror could she be feeling being captive of these creatures and now introduced in front of them like some sort of specimen to be picked and prodded. Her wild gaze told her enough about what she had in her mind given her current predicament.

For a minute she felt herself like a monster, simply watching that human being in that impotent state. How could there be so much evil in this world to divide us from them and cause so much suffering to both sides?

\- I’m not sure, he just knew there would be an attack and Zarina was to be taken hostage so they could find out the other vampires.

To this, Ace’s countenance went darker, as did the others’. The woman before them squirmed with hatred, but it was to no avail: the chains they had her in seemed so strong that even Anna would have trouble breaking free of. Zarina leaned back against the sofa looking at the hunter in front of them.

\- They thought a single agent would be enough to get me? I’m offended.

Her incessant movements subsided as she now seemed to be saying something muffled by that silver tape over her mouth, Meg frowning at the suggestive way she mouthed under her gag and looked at Zarina, crazed  resolve on them. All three vampires seemed puzzled by her sudden act, so Ace got up quickly and pulled out the tape off her mouth, turning her over to her back as the woman’s blonde hair fell over her face.

\- _Fidemquem nostrum dominum, fidem in nostrum dominum_ – she spat the words, looking at Zarina with a fervor and hatred in a single sentence – May you rot in hell, demons!

Meg only saw a flash of light, when Anna quickly jumped between her and the woman, serving as a shield as they felt the violent push of a wave of burning air. The vampires themselves seemed to disappear from sight that exact second, rushing like lightning bolts in opposing directions as the hot air exploded before them and a fiery bubble burst before her eyes. Anna did as much as she could to protect her, but the explosion still managed to push them against the large brick wall, pinning both between furniture that pushed against their bodies.

The werewolf pushed the large sofa from her back in one painful move, clearing the path to her and Meg. The explosion seemed to tear the entire room apart, but it was not a large burst to put down the entire building. When she came to, Anna was recovering from severe burns wounds to her back and her face was horribly scarred. She could hear screams from Zarina and the exasperated movements of Nea, but no sign of Ace.

She quickly got up and rubbed some of the magical powders she prepared  e specially for  such situation s ,  r ubbing it against Anna’s cheek and neck as she barely noticed her own arm had been burned. It would have to wait, they needed to get away from the building and the fires that were spreading  through the room like it was covered in tar . What a strange explosion, it almost seemed like it had been contained to the room. It also let out a terrible smell.

\- Are you alright? - Nea screamed from where she stood, holding Zarina by the shoulder as the woman moaned in pain, her body blackened like it had been seared by a fire greater even than the one before them – we need to leave, head for the kitchen!

She went to help Zarina, but before she could come closer, the vampires had ran fast toward the escape. The fire was spreading wildly, licking the carpet and paintings over the walls with a strange white flame. It was only then she realized it was not the product of a bomb, but rather a magical flask that the woman probably had in her somewhere, it burned with the scent of holly and oak, plants that would not be lethal, but severely weaken vampires.

Both her and Anna jumped across the flames that covered the floor and walls to watch Ace running down the steps of the building carrying a luggage and a backpack he tossed their way, Meg catching it with her intact arm while flinching a little as she felt the burn snapping at her muscles. Anna then saw the man fast as the wind go up and down with more bags and another luggage in tow, now offering them to Anna.

\- Do you ever make things easier, Visconti? - Nea spat at the man, as she kicked the table in the center of kitchen away and broke down the floorboards with her boots, only now did Meg notice the woman had not burned as bad as her comrades because of her coat, which she now ditched and pulled Zarina to go down the well revealing under the floor.

\-  There are things too precious to let vampire hunters paw with their grubby hands – his entire face was ashen and burning slowly,  horribly revealing his cheekbones, but the man seemed unfazed. This was not his first rodeo, it seemed – now, down you go, the two of you.  The cavalry has arrived – he stated as windows broke on the upper floor, heavy boots being heard over the  upper floor.

Without second thought, Meg jumped in with the elegant yellow backpack over one shoulder, carefully stepping back so Anna and Ace could follow  closely behind . She then saw the badly burned man punch something fierce and heavy metal spikes close the entrance to their small tunnel. She knew that would not hold them back for long and could spell disaster for their escape, so she pulled a small stone from the wall and charmed it the same way Claudette had taught her, throwing the thing quickly the direction Ace had come from, as it swelled in size and formed other rocks around as a barrier.  A small road block, but one that could buy them precious time.

\- Crafty little witch – he said, smugly patting her in the back only to notice the terrible burns she had also endured – Sorry, didn’t see that.

“No problem”, she replied, as she ran her eyes around where they had fallen into. It was incredibly dark inside and not an inch in front of her nose could be seen when she felt Anna’s firm grip on her wrist. “I can take care of myself” she scoffed and pulled her hand back, then drinking a small potion she was carrying with her. It was her trusty concoction, enhancing her senses to the point where she could see even in that dark corridor.

She then noticed the terribly worn tunnels they were in, so small and cramped her arms could barely move to the side, as the vampires  walked swiftly through them, maybe slowing themselves down to keep the girls close by. They began hearing the saws going off on the metal bars and that drove her and Anna to move faster and faster – they could not afford to make them lose this chase  and get caught after all this.

Zarina and Ace began picking up their pace as the other girls displayed just how they could move fast, almost as quick as they could, and showed them the way through that maze. Turning and sliding into narrow passages and leaning down every now and then into crooked paths, they finally found their way into a very large open area, with a slight draft going off.

Ace stretched one arm as the other pulled a luggage and he brought the others with him with a gentlemanly curtsy, those mocking flourishes now seeming to be second nature to the man.  His face was still scarred, but at least it was not letting off those fumes and the ash had stopped falling off of it.

It was when Meg arrived at the large hall that the wind started picking up fast and hard, nearly deafening, and alighted the path around her. She noticed with a shock where she was: the subway tunnel. The vampires pulled them fast to the side, leaning against the wall as the enormous train passed by them fast  with a loud, thundering noise.

When the monstrous machine passed by and let them return to stand normally, Ace began leading them along the path  to their right for a short while, until they arrived at another crevice on the wall, one he slipped in like a cat and Nea followed closely, as Zarina signaled the others to follow suit.

This path led them into another small passage, good enough to fit only one person at a time, until they reached a seemingly regular threshold and walked on a steady floor which led to a set of stairs, unlit as they were. They walked up a few flights of stairs and found themselves in front of a strange door, no handle in sight. The man pushed it with one shoulder and it nudged like a rock would, then he pulled it to the side as it slid forcibly.

They entered a decent looking hall, almost like a disco lounge with a mirror, a sofa and a pole… Oh god, it was a strip club lounge. How in the world did they end up there? Ace explained to them this was part of one of the underground night clubs vampires frequented, and, as underground dwellers, having proper escape routes into the subway tunnels was only natural.

They sat down briefly after their long escape, Nea still uneasy around the visitors.

\- Are we really trusting them,  these outsiders?

\- Nea, I know how you feel about all of this, but it’s not like knowing the old passage into our home would do them any good now. We have to move on, it’s what we always do.

That kind of thinking was probably a vampire’s eternal life summed up,  an eternity as a vagrant, a vagabond . They could never stay in one place for long, unless they nested with a human who would match their “hunger” and understand their habits  until death or they chose life eternal . And living in a group would mean they would have to constantly think about their next destination until generations passed and they were forgotten.

While lost in these thoughts, she came to a realization and decided to open up to them.

\- What do you have planned from here on out?

\- We would be stupid to reveal that to you. If you got caught, you could blow the whistle.

\- No, I mean – she looked to Anna who had the same inquisitive look – we can work together to figure this out. Vampires and witches have a long history together, an alliance could be just as beneficial to both of us!  Dwight said we should stick together to fight this and we can help each other out along the way.

\- This girl’s joking, isn’t she – Nea scoffed once again, shaking her head – we just met. This is not happening.

\- Now, hold on – Ace intervened – she might be onto something. We can keep in touch for the sake of our survival. If we can work with them, we might just save ourselves a lot of trouble. This Dwight seems to be onto something there.

\- Just think about it – Meg closed in on them – you know where to find us, obviously,  so we might help you out with a hiding spot – Anna looked at her overwhelmed, not truly certain what Megan had in mind with all this.

\-  First, we need to take care of ourselves. Then, we might consider this proposition – Zarina spoke as she sat on the couch, her skin too seemed to be slowly recuperating, even though it was still blackened by the proximity of the fire that had burned her – we must heal. And you need to go.

Meg pulled out a charm she had borrowed from Claudette, since she knew using too much of her magic at once would only leave her exhausted and without means to fend for herself. She snapped it open and both her and Anna vanished into the wind, the trio still resting inside that seedy lounge as they left . Anna’s car would have to wait a few days, the church probably would sniff around it for some time, they could do without it if it meant they would be safe from them.

It had been a few minutes since Meg and Anna came back to the apartment and told them the news of the surprise attack and how they avoided the hunters. Claude looked extremely exhausted as Jake sat on the corner on the floor, toying with a coin of some sort.

They shared with each other what they gathered separately and Claudette told her about the unfortunate encounter with Jane, who told them they should refrain from further attachment to Philip and lay low for the time being. No more magic, no more outings, no more anything unless a life and death situation or else they would take a vow of silence and refrain from worldly interactions until Samhain. Meg, obviously, was not going to accept any of that and simply shrugged off her friend’s worries as she inquired about Dwight.

“He and David have been sleeping soundly this whole afternoon”, Claudette spoke softly, claiming both of them probably deserved a little time out. It was precisely then that the door opened up to her room and a drowsy Dwight came out of it, still wearing the same pink pajamas Meg put on him while he was sleeping.

Both girls got up to tend to their friend who seemed to be in a much better mood than expected, something about his disposition would never give away that he was cursed. He asked for a cup of coffee as he leaned into the table, sitting the same strange way he did on a chair, one leg under his thigh.

\- So, you’re feeling alright? - Claudette chimed in.

\- Alright is not quite how I would describe it – he sipped a little bit as he turned back to her – but I don’t feel like a lion is clawing my stomach open, at least.  And the voices are still here, but I have been managing it, I think.

Jake eyed Claudette with an obviously worried look, his eyes then ominously laid upon Dwight which made the poor man blush and worry as all four present looked at him wide-eyed. David decided to follow him outside the room, breaking the awkward emptiness he felt around him for a second as he cradled him in a big hug, and then fell, back first, onto the couch, shoving Meg away as she was eating chips.

\- Bad dog! - she screamed, as he growled and barked at her.

He smiled at her, punching her in the bandaged up shoulder as she snarled and pushed him in the back. They almost looked like a couple of siblings right then, both with their intense personalities and belligerent attitudes finally meeting each other halfway and giggling with snacks in their hands, a sigh of relief even in face of the insane events of the past 24 hours.

\- Why were you guys looking at me like  I was in a casket just now?

\- What? - David spoke, looking back  from Dwight to Meg .

\- It’s nothing, Dwight…

\- No, it’s not nothing, Claudette. We can’t lie if we want things to go our way from now on – Jake spoke from where he sat, looking at her with an apprehensive look – Philip told us a few things that maybe you should know. The first of which is that the church did curse you with the blood of human sacrifices, so what is happening is that you are being haunted by their last moments on this Earth. This tells us two things: one, the church is using some heavy stuff to attack us. Two, they are doing sacrifices even to get what they want, so all bets are off from now on.

\- No shit, you should’ve seen the kamikaze religious freak earlier today.

\- Jake, please… -  Claude walked up to the sullen looking man, pulling him closely by the arm and leaning against the wall close to the door leading outside, speaking as she kept pressing her palm against his chest, begging him to listen – he needs time, he’s still recovering. We can tell him about it some other time.

He seemed to understand where she was coming from enough, nodding and huffing out every now and then,  but ultimately relenting to her wish. She had only her friend’s best interest in mind. If they poked around the ideas Philip tried to plant inside their heads and involved Dwight in it, he might just fall into the man’s trap and there was no way of knowing what he would do to Dwight, given the opportunity.

Her thoughts revolved around the idea that the man had no good intentions toward him and keeping him from those “truths”, as questionable as they were, was a priority. Jake had not yet seen what that man was, he only saw the  well-spoken wise man, not the merciless monster he could be.

\- H-hey, no hushed talking, we’re here together and you can sh-share – Dwight spoke out, his ears and cheeks still burning red – or I can have David eavesdrop from  where he stands – the man gave him a soft laughter, both looking at each other longingly.

\- It’s no secret, it’s just that – she fiddled with her hands and approached the table he was sitting at, unwrapping the brown paper that was holding that strange sharp bone with sigils etched in its length – Philip gave us this saying it could help you, that it could free you of this curse. Jake and I are unsure about it, but...

\- So you have a cure for this? - Dwight interrupted, his lips pale and his cartoon-like eyes aimed at Claudette, who nervously sat next to him – there is a way to stop these voices in my head? Just like that?

\-  I can’t tell you for sure, but he gave us his word and Philip is  a spirit, there is no point in him lying . He might be cruel to some  extent , but  he still wants to protect witches like him –  Jake picked up the bloodied bone, still wafting the smell of that perverse magic  and cursed earth – but you can choose not to use it. Maybe,  Claudette’s worries are founded .

\- And what if  it never goes away? What if th is magic only grows stronger inside me ?  I’d take my chances with his witchcraft any day, at least we know where it comes from and we might undo any effects with him – his statement drew Claudette’s worried look, fear covering her eyes – I feel like I will go nuts if I have to hear these voices anymore…

The room fell silent at his words, as no one really could understand what he was going through. He was still watching the small charm in Jake’s hands, a sharp yellowed bone covered in old blood, what a strange way to cure a curse. It was definitely the object of forbidden magic, as their teachings and edicts were against most magic requiring living animals and their remains for spells, especially to solve human issues. But then again, he had been cursed with blood, so only something equal to that could cure him.

The idea that magic could be used to trade a human life for something so trivial made him sick to his stomach. And the church of hunters, that institution that proclaimed to fight their “evil arts”, was using it, using the most perverse and twisted kind of spells that existed, and to little effect. A simple wraith managed to come up with a solution in less than a day. Human lives were lost for no good reason.

\- Right – Jake held the sharp bone in hand, looking at it with a curiosity none of them could ever truly match, perhaps Dwight. He rubbed a thumb along what could be perceived as a handle and pointed it to Dwight – this might sting a little, though.

Dwight got up from his seat, as he removed the pink shirt off his body and walked closer to Jake, Claudette’s hands clasped against her chest. Jake was swift in stabbing him with the sharp bone, cutting into the same spot the cursed bolt had pierced earlier. David got up instinctively, fists curled up and jaws clenched, as Meg held him back and told him to wait and look.

There was no blood pouring out of the stab wound. Jake let go of the object, allowing Dwight to take a few steps back, his body constricted by pain and relief, at the same time. His skin went dark if only slightly, tanning in his extremities as the curse was countered, his eyes going pitch black and his face locked in a state of shock. It was when he fell on his back that Claude got up quickly with a worried shout, watching as the bone rolled away from his body, now completely red as thick blood.

She crouched over him, turning his face to her as she saw his eyes flutter in a comfortable sleep, David approaching closely behind and cradling him in his arms, taking him back to the couch with him. Jake quickly pulled the paper around the bone and covered it with his now completely dirty jacket. “Guess I won’t be using this anymore”, he said with a resigned look to Claudette, knowing full well they’d have to keep this all a secret from the coven.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out faster than I expected, but since I found the time to write everything down, might as well do it and post it already.
> 
> This was one of the most fun chapters to write.

Weeks flew after that initial terrifying encounter with the witch hunters, all parties involved required to stand down for the time being as there was no true way to ensure their safety. The coven decided to keep tabs on the younger witches, trying to maintain their work routine to a minimum and warding spells to protect them both inside their apartments and the bakery. They were not allowed to leave unaccompanied nor to leave without a proper reason for it, Meg being the one most affected by these measures.

Claudette seemed to maintain her regular routine, with only the few conversations and visits from Jake who had since become a part of their entourage at work. Dwight too seemed quite comfortable with the arrangement, although he continued to live in his apartment a few blocks away, this time always accompanied by a stalwart werewolf who walked him everywhere and kept a close eye whenever he was home.

Truth is the move was decided on by David himself, but seemed like a natural thing some four weeks in after their long first two days together. He chose the day after the full moon had waned, according to him, because he did  not want Dwight to witness him in were-form just yet.  Now, after a week together in his small apartment, David seemed a bit moodier,  snorting at some comments by Dwight during dinner and slipping in thoughts whenever they started to watch anything.

Dwight understood quite well what that meant. Of course, he could not keep avoiding sex forever and not expect him to be a little on edge. Or maybe a lot. He brought a punching bag the day before and hung it  inside the small bedroom  where he kept boxes with books that would not fit anywhere, and he started going at the thing from early morning up until  when Dwight left for the shop.

\- He  _is_ a werewolf, you know? He needs a little more than just a handy jay, that’s all – Meg was blunt, as her usual self, flipping through social media as she spoke to him over by the counter – I mean, how did you keep that man hanging for so long?

\- Megan! - Claudette scolded her, as the red-head shrugged her off and went over by a table to wait for a couple of customers.

She was right, after all. It was nothing  they didn’t know already , werewolves were known for a wilder sexual appetite and they did not usually withh o ld from sex. Obviously, their monogamous commitment only started a week before, so th e entire  past month he probably had some kind of encounter  with other men , Dwight could only guess.  But n ow he was in his home, day and night, watching over him every moment and sniffing his neck and hair every night.

He could not bring himself to tell the girls, but a few days before he caught one of his used underwear on the floor of the kitchen, somewhat scrunched up and soaked in sweat, perhaps? He could only guess what had happened during the day, but he carefully picked it up and threw it back inside the basket as David was taking a shower.

\- I mean, he only moved last Friday, so this is all still new to me, to us! Before that we were just seeing each other. Well, he came over to my place since Jane hasn’t let us go anywhere lately – Dwight smiled to himself a bit, squeezing his arm with one hand – he is such a sweetheart, he always brought me something when he came over. I honestly don’t know where he gets that much money…

\- You are so innocent it hurts – Meg settled back behind her friend, leaning against the coffee bar and holding the cap with one hand – I, however, do a complete  and thorough investigation  on anyone that catches my eye . Your “sweetheart” is none other than David effing King, former Rugby star,  former student at Alliance Manchester Business School, former wrestl ing champion , son of famous actress Sophia  Mil ton -King and son of  Alex King, heir to King construction Co.

\- Holy crap – that was all he managed to voice, mouth gaping at the short biography given by his friend and his boyfriend’s outstanding background. The information could barely sink in, as he felt Meg pat him in the back with a firm palm and eye him with pride.

\- And you have been giving Mr. Big Stuff blue balls for a whole month. You should feel proud of yourself! I know I do – she leaned in closer, bringing Claudette to his other side as the woman grinned along with her at Dwight’s reaction – Spoiled, rich kid like him probably always had every man and woman at his feet from high school and probably made them feel like crap for not being as fortunate as he is. It was high time a witch taught him a lesson or two.

That was not how he felt, really. Anxiety and insecurity were now center stage to him as he thought that maybe he did not meet David’s expectations now, just a mere week into their official relationship. Sure, it was rocky at first, and that was probably why he kept at it: he felt bad for how Dwight reacted to their first encounters, but now that excuse was just not flying anymore. David had no reason to stay with him and would probably call this whole thing off already.

The signs were obviously there. He was punching that bag so much he thought the noise would drive the neighbors mad. He too was a bit affected, mostly fearful at those quick jabs and powerful hooks that sounded like he had stuffed the bag with cement, so loud and powerful were the sounds.  Did David see him in that bag?

\- Dwight, stop it – Claude brought him back to his surroundings, telling Meg to step out and go tend to some new customers – He is in love with you, trust me. He is probably just a little bit tired of staying at home so long. Things have changed for him and the pack too, you know? Have you spoken to him about that?

\- No,  h- he just hasn’t even been speaking at all lately. He  b- barely muttered good morning to me today, he was so focused and angry – Dwight rubbed his forehead in frustration as he went through a client’s order and took their credit card for payment, soon returning to his predicament – I’m afraid this was the wrong move. Or maybe the right move, if I’m not meeting his expectations, then it’s best if he just  realizes it now and move on already and find someone who will.

\- Don’t look down on yourself, you are a wonderful man and he understands that as much as all of us – she patted his cheek, pulling him to look at her – and I think you should try to push him to talk, if he isn’t cooperating. At least try.

Easier said than done, yet he chose to keep Claude’s sense of certainty close to his heart for a while. He needed that kind of assurance given the month he had after that fateful week.

After those initial attacks, things went oddly quiet and nothing happened really, which was perhaps more unnerving than having to endure more attacks in succession. His healing process was not easy, if he would care to tell anyone. After the curse was pulled out of him, he kept going back into that dark meditative state of nothingness before his sleep, surrounded by stillness that would settle his fears. But that same thing also made him painfully aware that it was not natural what he was doing. At least, he had never done it before.

A few days into i t he called his mother, who was a bit too worried about her son given all the news she received from Jane. His suffering at the hands of hunters had not appeared to her in visions and she was taken aback by it. She thought the Sight was abandoning her, but he rightly told her it was Samhain drawing near, her spiritual energy was focusing on the converging energies that would come to a boil with in a couple of months.

She told him only that alternative meditative state were known to occur to some witches and that perhaps he had tapped into it due to his near-death experience. If he was afraid of it, indeed, than maybe he should refrain, but if it caused no harm to him or others, than it could not be forbidden.

He dared not tell her about what happened, however.  It was on a night David had slept with him in his apartmen t that he entered that state just before sleep, unwittingly sending David himself into a deep sleep and when he opened his eyes, he saw what he did in horror. He had levitated the enormous man close to ceiling for whatever reason and had to make a conscious effort to bring him back down to bed, now horrified at what had happened.

He did not know how to make such magic, telekinesis was not very common and could barely be performed by seasoned witches, yet he did it while he was in that unconscious state. Worse, he had affected someone he cared about. It was not harmful at all, but he kept on thinking about what could have happened if he let it out of control.

So now, every time he felt himself sink deeper into that chasm, he consciously pulled himself back up. Especially now that he was constantly accompanied by David.

Poor David. He was now stuck inside a home with a lunatic young witch without control over his powers and could be well risking his life without knowing. Maybe he was right to feel mad and want to find someone who could satisfy him in bed.

\- Dwight, seriously – Claude snapped him back to reality again, bursting his bubble of fear and insecurities – you gotta talk to him. Wallowing in your fears isn’t gonna do anything.

The workday was finally coming to an end as Jake came out from the kitchen, nudging Claudette and talking about their mysteries as usual. He took to working at the kitchen, learning with the witches what he could until he could take care of things by himself. Marina and Zoe were simply ecstatic to have extra hands helping with work back there, since none of the others chose to do it.

They asked him if he could take care of the store for a while as they went over to read a spell book he borrowed from Zoe, to which Dwight nodded gladly. It was almost closing time, anyways, and Meg had already  peaced out earlier as she usually did after their “curfew” started. Probably sniffing around Richie’s place or some other mischief he only hoped wouldn’t put them into more trouble.

It was when he started cleaning up the tables and clearing the windows that he was taken by surprise by a slim, white, silver-haired man dressed handsomely in pink and with a million-dollar smile plastered over his face. The man’s golden sunglasses made him stick out like a thumb and his goatee shined with soft gray hair.

\- Aha, so you must be Dwight – he said with chivalrous tone, thought still making the young man flinch in fear and back up against the bar, squeezing a cloth with one palm – oh, no worries, I’m a friend of Meg’s. She probably told you a bit about me. Ace Visconti, the most handsome vampire in all of New York. Doesn’t ring a bell? Oh,  she probably thought it would be too in your face to describe me like that.

His witty way of speaking began to wear down Dwight’s defenses as he began to collect himself. Yes, Meg had told him about them, the vampires who helped them escape. They had not heard a thing since that weekend and it seemed their attempt at meeting halfway was not going to have any results.

\- Sorry for coming here at such an inconvenient hour, but you see, we don’t have the luxury of seeing the sun in all its glory as you do – the vampire smiled to him gracefully, revealing in a quick flash his two fangs, which he promptly hid by his closing his lips in a firm, thin line, the first time since he arrived his smile disappeared – and sorry about that, again.

\- N-no need  to excuse yourself, I was just… surprised – Dwight turned to the door, flipping the open sign over and returning to Ace – I wasn’t expecting any of you to come here after all that.

The man’s smile appeared once again, his sunglasses glowing softly under the bakery’s lights and his undercut, neatly arranged to show the glowing strands of silver hair pushed back, showed just how much he cared for his appearance. He sat back on chair and pointed to Dwight to sit close to him.

\- Well, we couldn’t come up with anything conclusive about that strange little proposition, but I, for one, am not against it – Ace leaned over with his hands revealing expensive rings and a beautiful watch adorning his wrist – I have lived longer than my companions and I have seen what these big hunts are like. And I have also seen how powerful a vampire can be with the right witch by his side.

He took out those sunglasses at last, revealing his eyes in a most dramatic manner. They were brown, it seemed, but glowed something red and golden every now and then, a shimmer that was given off only by gold or rubies, perhaps. His eyes were fixed on Dwight now, making the young man feel strangely hypnotized.

\- You, actually, remind me of someone I knew. An outstanding young man with so much  lust for life in him – his eyes began to wander at the thought – for you, 100 years is probably an eternity, a life time, but to me it  is not such a stretch to say it feels like just yesterday. Because in a way, it was. It was my yesterday, when I was still alive and eating whatever was at hand during the war… If only I knew how much the taste of food would change, I would have enjoyed it more.

\- I’m sorry, I’m not following you…

\- Oh, it’s just an old vampire’s nostalgia speaking -  he cleared his throat, those golden eyes laid upon Dwight once again, bringing him back – you know, I used to be a flying ace during the great war. I used to fly for the great kingdom of Italia, Antonio Cesare Visconti, 22 victories, only one… defeat.

Dwight had all but lost track of himself, mesmerized by the man’s fantastic story, reveling the young witch’s attention and proudly revealing his past as a once national hero, how things changed for his nation during the war and how he began to change his views on it altogether as time went by and more of his mates died at such tender, young age, some at 20, some were lost before they could consider themselves men, truly.

\- Then I fell from the sky, once. To my doom. That Frenchman did not hate me, he just wanted a companion. So he did what any normal 500 year-old vampire would do, and damned me to life eternal… Only I could not stomach being with him a single moment once he made me feast on other soldiers like me, and he just chose true death after I rebelled.

\- How old were you when you turned into a vampire?

\- Oh, you must be wondering about the  white hair on my head. We age, make no mistake. Only we age much slower than any human. We also de-age, you might say that, once we… rob the life of a human. But as you can clearly see, I am not wont to do that… Not anymore – he said, now with a less performed smile, more authentic – It was during the second war that I stopped doing that.

\- Doing what?

\- Hunting men for sport – he said in a much more somber tone –  I thought  living in a war zone was going to be an all-you-can-eat buffet. But I ended up doing one of the few things that can actually kill a vampire: I fell in love. His name was Vittorio and  he thought he could cower in my farm in Umbria, close to where I was born. Soft brown hair, barely trimmed beard and mustache, those wide honey eyes…  just like yours, in fact . I just could not look at him as livestock – his eyes lingered over Dwight’s for a bit, something in him seemed lost in his speech.

\- What happened to him?

\- He died, very young. There was a bombing some time in those terrifying days. I wished for  a while that I had turned him, made him my companion, but I kept remembering the man who did this to me and how I felt about him – he sighed in a way that made Dwight’s heart twist in his chest – I would prefer to l et him have his mortal life  and death, and live on with a pleasant memory. He would never forgive me for cursing him so –  he cleared his throat again, trying to change the subject – anyway, after that I went to Argentina to hunt some  runaway Nazis, thinking I could make up for his death. And now here I am, good old Ace, born in the USA...

Dwight told him he probably did what was right by giving him eternal rest and that he was sure Vittorio was waiting for him somewhere in the sunless realms. He laughed lightly at what he said, perhaps a vampire was not going to believe a witch’s word, even though they knew more than any other creature that the after-life was a more forgiving and peaceful place than anywhere on this Earth.

Whatever it was about this man, it was thrilling to hear about such an interesting life story, especially because he was living history. He could speak about things that happened before his grandfather was born being an eyewitness to all these historic events. He was fascinated.

\-  You know, Dwight, witches in France have a habit unlike any other  i n the world. They have long lineages, kept strong by the secret agreements they hold with vampires in their regions. The witch and vampire unite in wedlock, a lid to hide one’s eternity and the other’s matrimony with magic. We become a witch’s “chevalier”, their knight in shining armor, a guardian for their entire life,  and you would become our “lune”, the moon that shines bright on a vampire’s endless night . This goes on through generations, one protecting the other.

H is words felt like wine on his lips, drawing and pulling like the waves in the ocean, vaguely reminding him that the man had come there with some sort of purpose. But what he said did make sense, it was a custom not specific to french witches, but quite commonly associated with them and persisted to this day. He could never understand how such old habits could persist over centuries.

They were interrupted by the sound of bell ringing over the door and a wall of a man stomping toward the table they were sat on. It was David, nose flaring and eyes shining in that strong purple when the moon howls in him, he knew by now.

\- D-David! - Dwight got up in time to stop the man in his tracks, eyes lost in Dwight’s features for a bit – what are you doing here? I said I could go home alone from now on,  what are you doing here ?

He loomed over the witch for a bit, his eyes shot behind him towards the charming vampire seated in front of him, legs crossed and a sly smile shot directly at the wolf, who felt the arrow hit him straight on and snarled in anger. He shifted back to look into Dwight, holding his head in place and looking into his eyes deeper this time.

\- Knew he couldn’t get to you, you’re too strong with your magic and all – he growled under his breath, then letting go of him while retaining the strong disposition he came in with – what is this vampire doing here?

\- I thought I was invited to your tea parties, Meg gave me the invitation last month! - Ace got up from his seat, his dry smile still intact as his eyes now shined continuously like golden coins – I mean, a vampire, a werewolf and witch go to a cake shop. There has to be a joke there waiting to be told…

\- Get to fuck – David snarled again, this time more serious and his breath going off louder – if you have business with Meg, then it’s between you and Meg. Stay away from Dwight, you hear?

\- David, what is this? - Dwight interjected, this time more confused and hurt by the way he was acting – this is not like you.

\-  Easy there, buddy. Me and Dwight were just having a nice little chat, he wanted to know a little bit more about myself – that was not wrong, per se, but the way he said it was not right either – I just came here to let him and his coven know we are open to talk about what will happen next. The church has been awfully quiet around New York, but things are going crazy down south. We should stick together, right?

He patted David on the shoulder, receiving a remarkably loud growl in return. The vampire did not flinch even one inch, as Dwight stepped back from the werewolf’s anger in fear and bumped into Ace’s chest, who steadied him with both hands. David’s face fell at the act. He rushed his arm to his boyfriend’s a pulled him roughly, leaving Ace laughing harder  under his silver beard , as he settled his glasses back over his nose and made it to the door.

\- You know, we should really play nice with each other, David – his snide remark was enough to make the man’s nose flare even harder, now he could feel his chest moving roughly with every single breath  behind him – I have a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other from here on out. See you around, Dwight.  Ciao.

With that, the man left as quick and quiet as he came, and David’s hands once again drew Dwight to look at him. He had about enough of the man’s attitude as he scoured the witch’s face again with his fierce eyes, sniffing him like he was dog food or a piece of steak.

\- What are you doing? Why did you come here?

\- I sensed there was trouble brewing and I was damn right. God knows what that vampire would have done to you if I hadn’t shown up! He would be sucking you dry!

\- Stop yelling at me – Dwight turned to finish clearing up the store – listen, Ace just came here to talk about vampires working with us. We just got lost talking about stuff.

\- What stuff?

\- Stuff from his past. How he became a vampire. And what is the meaning of all this? He wasn’t gonna hurt me.

\- Well, I’ll be coming to pick you up before sundown from now on – he spoke heavy, as Claudette and Jake came out of the back door startled by their presence,  fumbling to the countertop – good, they can finish things up here. Come on, we’re head ing home now – he pulled Dwight by the wrist as his grip grew stronger with each step. What was going on with him?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look at that, we're finally stopping by Smutville! So, that's a warning, some sexy time and foul language. You can skip the latter half of the chapter if you don't care for it, really.
> 
> This was going to be on Dwight's perspective first, but it seemed more natural to follow up on David. Thank you for reading, you fiendish little wolves.

David kept stomping behind Dwight, every step making the other flinch and wince, rubbing his hands together and at times throwing a shamed glance over his shoulder, silence consuming him every second that passed. He could not help himself, he was being overprotective, sure, but he could never be too careful given the circumstances.

Dwight never knew and he probably would be better off not knowing, but the day before David caught a hunter prowling some of the streets around the cake shop and since then he could not let his mind stop itself. The damned car got away from him before he could get close enough, but now his worries were greater than before, thinking someone could come and hurt his boyfriend yet again. Just when they started living together, when the man was finally sleeping soundly under his watch, they were making progress.

He was pissed off and could not open up to Matt who had since moved back to Montana with his wife and  son to get away from Caleb , and Anna was on her usual activities, gone from the pack. Richie and Cam were off limits, especially now that he and Dwight were together and sharing a bed together. He picked up that old punching bag and kept wailing on the thing to try and punch the  frustration away.

And then, that evening, Dwight was not home the usual time. It was 6:20 and not even a single message on his phone, and his blood rushed up to his head and his face was red with anger. If they had got to him, he would spill blood, gallons of hunter blood.

Only he was not hurt, nor hunted… He was being charmed by a damned fanger. He could not believe his eyes when he saw it through the window, Dwight was leaning over the table, elbows over it and his hands holding his cheek… Was he enjoying that conversation? Was he mesmerized by that demon? And when he heard the bloodsucker say Dwight could be his moon his face went flaming red with rage, his fists ready to beat his fangs down the back of his throat.

When they  got to the front of the building, Dwight turned around to try and reason with him, but the streets were not the place he wanted to have this conversation. “Inside” he sternly spoke, making Dwight’s face drop once again and breaking his heart a little more. By the moon, he did not like to be this way with him. Why could he not talk to him on the same level? The witch was so soft and sweet and careful with his words, and he was too brutish.

\- David, please stop – his voice now faltering, his throat could barely make a sound as he turned to face him by the front door, and David closed it behind him, pulling his boyfriend by the arm towards the living room – I mean it, this is not funny. You’re hurting me!

He could not stop himself. He sat the man down on the couch and stood in front of him, his ears still ringing with his heartbeat. Running a hand over his forehead and one on his waist, David remained in front of Dwight for the longest time, breathing loud and trying to control his anger. He could not notice it himself, but his arms were swollen from all the punching and it made him even more menacing to his man.

\- Are you mad at me? Talk to me!

\- I’m not… I’m not mad… at you. I am…

\- Your voice says one thing, but your attitudes say otherwise.

\- Dwight – he took a deep breath, hiding his eyes for a bit to try to contain the urge to howl and run the streets. David sat on the coffee table and rested elbows over his knees, a hand reaching to Dwight’s knee – I went a bit out of control back there, I’m sorry.

\-  Back there? - his eyes were as wide as the sun now, his cheeks running red as his bit his lips to contain tears – you’ve been like this the entire week since you moved. You barely speak to me and now this…  fit of rage ? What did I do to you? Are you having second thoughts? Do you want to call things off? Be honest with me.

That was precisely what he did not want. He could not stand the thought of Dwight away from his sights, exposed to hunters or vampires that would only use him and hurt him for no good reason. He wanted him safe and close, yet he was driving him away like he usually did. He had to say something to fix that.

\-  I can’t even think about leaving here, leaving you. And  I’m not mad at you. But what was that vampire doing to you? Why was he talking to you like you were his? - that was not a good way to bring him close, but he looked at Dwight and saw how he tensed at the words. He was onto something there – I heard him, Dwight. He said you were his lune or something. What the hell was that?

\- Dav-David, it’s not like that. He just… - the witch fiddled with the hem of his shirt, worried at how he was being perceived as he spoke – we were talking about how he became a vampire, and then we started talking about vampires and witches working together.

\-  So that’s what you were thinking of doing? Listen to me, that vampire is up to no good, he doesn’t just want your help...

\-  N-no, we were just talking. He wants our help, that’s all.  If he has anything else in store, that is none of my concern. I’m just trying not to let anyone else get hurt – he touched David’s hand slightly, one simple touch being enough to make him forget his worries, even if for only a second and melt into the wonderful summery flavors he had to him – I don’t want to make you mad like that. You were scaring me and I don’t like that feeling.  I’m sorry if I made you angry...

David got up in one quick movement, his arms now more relaxed at the touch as he extended one hand to Dwight and pulled him closer, right hand going around his waist and trying to caress him tenderly, although failing as his grip was far too strong by then. He could not properly gauge his strength when the moon spoke through him like that.

He wanted to believe Dwight, but he still worried that the vamp had done something to him. He could have planted some ideas in his head and made him think twice about  the two of them . That was unacceptable, he fought for that man and he had every damn right to fight for him more now that they were under the same roof.

And now here he was, feeling Dwight’s tender kisses on the base of his neck, the witch nuzzled him in that area knowing it was most tender, wrapping both slim arms over his shoulders and letting out those quick, satisfied hums as he did it. God, did he knew how to disarm him in only a few basic steps. It was not his magic, that was certain by now. Sure, he sometimes drove him nuts firing up those citric scents and making him more and more comfortable with his memories, but Dwight knew exactly how to make him melt with every single move he did.  It was a hand that rested on the right spot on his shoulder, his chin softly touching his nape early morning before he got up,  the smile he gave him just before leaving for work…

Lost in thought, he did not even notice the witch’s left hand had slipped over his arm and began prodding his sex intently. That was novel and with only a few light squeezes, his member got hard as a rock and his mouth hanged open with Dwight’s hand slowly engaging it, stimulating him beyond the point where he could contain himself.

It was too much. He took to kissing the man fiercely, tongue wet and coercing him into a burning connection, as he moved his hips slightly back and pulled out his belt and unbuttoned his pants, soon breaking the kiss to pull out his own T-shirt off and revel in Dwight’s gaze. He loved how his physique drew the man’s eyes to him, how he lingered over his nipples and biceps. He was simple man, and his boyfriend’s attention was undeniably enjoyable.

He barely took his shoes off when he saw his boyfriend undo the buttons on his gray shirt as he step back out the living room, eyes locked with David’s. This was happening, fucking  shit , this was finally happening. He nearly tripped over himself when taking off his socks and dropping them over the couch, rushing around the corridor to the bedroom as his pants were left on his way there.

What a sight to  behold. He did not turn the lights on, which was a shame,  he thought , but he chose to leave it as it was because by now he understood most men did not enjoy doing things so open as he liked. He could not afford to make him anxious, not when Dwight had finally felt comfortable making a move like that.

He was barely bathed by moonlight pouring from the window, but he could see enough with it. His soft, slender back arched  down as he revealed those beautiful apple-like cheeks, so smooth and pale. He was pulling out the underwear as he adjusted himself on his back and sat up on his knees, eyeing David with those round glasses still over his face. He was looking down. Dammit, he knew what that meant, because they were widening and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

No, no, he could not afford to miss out on this. It has been over a month now. It would be alright, he could never hurt Dwight. Not him.  H e could be gentle with him and he would prove it. Tonight. Right now. But he had to help him relax,  first .

David jumped over the bed and saw his boyfriend stark naked, not hiding himself by turning his back on him like he did when he got out of the bathroom, or when he hid his hard-on when he woke up. Dwight was in front of him, trusting him with that beautiful body of his. But he was still looking down to David’s penis and that might be an issue.

\- These won’t do you any good – he pulled out his glasses, the man whining softly in protest. He put them safely over the nightstand, as he turned back to hold Dwight by his hips, not finding them where they were however. He only felt a warmth wrap itself around his cock, wet and soft, as a hand tugged it slightly by the base. God, this man knew just how to drive him mad – Fuck, you’re so good.

He could only utter a few words as his breath hitched in response to the way Dwight performed,  even with a mouthful he let out those quick hums making David grip the young man’s arms hard with every movement. Easy there, he had to tell himself when the urge to pull him forcibly into a deep throat came. He saw how much effort he was putting into it, although his mouth could barely touch the halfway mark, his hand still clutching the base like it was a ledge he had to hold on to not to fall to his death.

After some time, he pulled back and let out a pained moan, as he tried to focus his eyes on David to no avail. He was looking somewhere between the ceiling and his shoulder and that made him feel sorry for Dwight a bit.

David picked him up to stand on his knees again, gently kissing his lips and his neck, watching him give in to his touch. But his hand was still gripping his cock hard, almost like he was afraid of it. He jerked it but seemed to be unsure of how to do it, so he scrambled a bit until David’s patience wore off and he pulled his hands off of it, shoving him towards the pillow and pecking his chest, nipples, belly and finally reaching down to his own member, slightly limp but still hardened by all the pressure.

\- P-please, don’t – he looked up in awe, not understanding his reaction – I-I… I don’t last very long… when someone does that. Just, please…

He nodded, but still left a few soft pecks over the shaft and groin, only to pull Dwight’s legs up and  gently kiss his feet.  God, he even smelled sweet there, as his tongue lapped from his ankles to his toes, then maintaining a steady rhythm, licking and kissing them. That seemed to make him squirm in pleasure, so he continued caressing him as the other hand held his thigh in place. The witch’s hand was again tugging his penis, this time drawing it dangerously near his opening.

He could swear he did not notice it when the tip rubbed against the entry  and was pushed inside until he heard the man whine loudly at the intrusion. David stopped, blank and in fear he had done something to hurt him, until the whine dissolved and transformed into a soft moan, one where he took David’s hand  and swallowed one of his fingers, then two, and continued to pour his saliva over them, only to pull out from the man’s cock and coax him to insert the wet fingers in there.

Got it, it’s too dry. Of course, how could he deal with it without a little help. Saliva would not do, however, so he leaned back to the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out the tube he set there just for this occasion and gently lubing his cock and Dwight’s hole. He went on to massage it with one finger and let it go inside, only for him to flinch harder. Having large hands was a bit disconcerting, sometimes.

That would have to do, however, as he massaged it carefully until he felt it slick enough. He bent over to kiss Dwight, legs firmly held by his arms as he tried to make him forget his size with a passionate kiss. He started inside, the first inch was in, good. Now onto the next one, and another, each one making him flinch and shudder until his hand clawed his arm too much that he knew it was not a good sign. He stopped and looked down. He was in pain, but Dwight was not letting up, he just pushed David all in with a steady pull with both legs.

He could scream from that one thrust. That felt insane, not just good. He tried to care about Dwight’s situation, but it was just too fucking good. He started pumping, one fist squeezing the pillow he was lying on, the other holding his legs in the air. It was perfect.

It was even more so when he heard his name leave his lips, a sigh and a moan in between it, and he followed it with more pleas and his name weaved between them. Say my name again, David kept repeating to himself, call me yours, say that again. His mind was floating as he kept pushing inside him, size no longer an issue, it seemed. He was now squeezing Dwight’s shoulder, pumping hard and shouting the most improper curse words that popped in his mind.

When he took to slowing down, he felt Dwight push him over his back and sit on top of the werewolf, grinding his hips slowly, feeling all of him inside. He then thought maybe the boy did that out of desperation: David was not going soft with the thrusts and he wanted a breather. He decided to go his pace and relaxed on the bed, hands under his head and eyes stuck on his boyfriend.

He was indeed taking the opportunity to keep the pace of the act down a bit to something more manageable, as even his kisses became less feverish and his hands caressed his forearms slowly. David was not quite sure how he knew it, but he was gazing upon Dwight with the most enamored look. He seemed like an angel looking down at him, something divine and profane at the same time.

He was glad  the myopic man could not see him right now, as his eyes tried to focus but they only seemed to be lost in the blurs, looking more doe-eyed than normal.  I t was probably hard having sex w hile forcing yourself to see the person you’re with clearly. The young man  bent back then got up from him and it shook him back from his meditation.  It took him a minute, until he noticed him turn his back to him and bend over.

The brit grinned at the sight, squeezing harder with every movement, pulling him up closer to him for a strong embrace, lips locked and bodies united on that hot night. When they were finished, he could not feel more in love with the man, his body now bound to his in his mind.

Dwight powered through  his size , and once David was finished, he stopped pulling at his hair and ran his thick hands down, pulling him  in for a big hug, breathing in and out loudly  into his neck.  They stayed like that for a while, David clearly still having control of the situation. His large arms kept the witch in place as his hands and fingers cuddled his arms, his heart rate finally going down  sniffing the salt of his sweat . “My sweet Dwight” he whispered with a tired breath, kissing him behind his ear after  all .

Something tore at the seams in the young man, a dynamite load went off in his chest as he heard him call Dwight his own. For once, he was not overthinking this, the soreness was probably numbed out as he turned his eyes to him, getting up close so he could see the purplish hue in them. He was speaking from his heart, the moon’s voice inside him. He could never lie to that man, especially not after this night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, this month has been crazy and I haven't been able to get around to writing anything really.
> 
> Time for act two of Dwight's crazy powers and David's jealousy to develop further.
> 
> Hope you like this one!

D wight was staggered when the werewolf  released in him . His arms felt weak and his mind was turning on every direction, being pulled eight different ways then put back together at random. He did not tell David, but he had already come a few minutes before as he was sitting on top of him, so he just  changed positions to hide it  and allow him to proceed until the wolf was satisfied .

Truth is he felt a little ashamed for having finished without pleasing his partner and he had him continue without saying a word, although it felt more painful after that. The tingle in his body had disappeared the minute his thick shaft went in again and would not stop that repetitive motion. He heard it before and the rumors were true: a werewolf has an unusual sexual appetite, a celibate witch could not keep up.

And also David was exceedingly large, at least larger than anyone he had ever been with. Though the act itself felt right and the man did his best to make him feel at ease for the most part, it was still very painful for someone who had not been with anyone for almost a whole year.

And then David said those words to his ear. It felt like a tidal wave had engulfed him and made him drop every hint of pain and exhaustion he felt. David’s strong, firm arms were holding onto him for dear life, he was still inhaling and exhaling heavily onto his neck and he could even feel his heartbeat as he kept clinging to Dwight’s body. He looked into his eyes  as best as he could given his vision and was swept by the tenderness he displayed  even blanketed by that blur , letting their noses rub against one another, only to go back to their initial position.

After the initial shock, he started to return to his senses and his hands began to draw circles over the hair on his arms, David’s member finally softening up and allowing him to relax around it until it left him altogether. This was nowhere near comfortable, so Dwight  patted him on his hands to let go and as he did, he dropped over the bed on his side, a sigh of  relief and exhaustion leaving his chest.

He stayed like that for a few seconds, wiping the sweat off his forehead and pulling his back against the pillow only to be taken by surprise by David’s continuous watch, eyes lingering over the witch with tenderness and desire. He was stopped, blank as an empty sheet of paper, arms resting on his sides and chest rising and falling with every breath, on his knees as he had left him. The man looked like a Greek sculpture, every single muscle fiber sculpted to perfection.

He rubbed his hand over his eyes and started looking for the nightstand with his right palm extended to the side of the bed, only to feel the mattress shift with the man’s weight and then the werewolf’s hands softly resting his glasses back over his face, one rough thumb caressing his cheek. “Sorry ‘bout that”, he smiled sheepishly, as he lay his head on Dwight’s chest and breathed his scent in, “I… I didn’t want you to be scared or anything”.

\- I bet you get that a lot, eh – he adjusted his vision as his eyes narrowed on David’s head, his hair completely damp with sweat and his enormous torso heavily splayed over him, one hand wrapped behind Dwight’s back scratching the small bit of fur he had just above his buttocks – I mean, it is pretty big.

\-  Did it hurt, though?

\- A bit – he bit his lower lip and kissed the man’s wet strands as he stiffened at the response, looking up in horror – you know damn well that you can hurt someone with that. But it got better after the first few times. Don’t worry…

He started to repeat “sorry, love” under his breath as he kissed Dwight’s chest and neck, cuddling him with every move and telling him he would be more gentle next time. He was overwhelmed by how passionate he was after intercourse, he somehow wished he had been that way during foreplay, maybe it would have hurt a lot less, even.

He grabbed Dwight’s hand, which dwarfed over his, and began pairing his fingers with the witch’s, the tip of his pinky over Dwight’ s , then the ring finger,  the middle finger, index  finger , and when he touched his thumb, he grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, kissing the back of his hand  furiously .

\- Thank you for tonight, I can’t tell you how happy you make me – David got up from him and laid on his side, head against the pillow next to him – I am sorry for being a prick to you. I just felt… hurt and jealous when I saw him there with you, alone. I don’t want to leave you, not for anything, you have got to believe me.

\- I believe you, Dave – Dwight now looked straight into his eyes, laying over his left shoulder and one hand caressing his face – but you have got to trust me  if this is going to work between us. I am not a cheater, I have never been  and never will be. It offends me that you think that I could do something like that.

\- It’s not you that I was afraid of doing somet…

\- Well, it takes two to make something like that happen, and I would never go into this with you if I had other men in my head – he interrupted David, something fierce in his voice as he spoke – I’m with you because I value what we have been building this far and trust you to help continue building it. Without jealousy, without attacking me verbally or any such thing.

\- I won’t do that to you again – he said, after a short silence in which his eyes  welled tears he knew too well how to hide – I should not have doubted you and I need to think first before saying stupid things to you again and again – he stopped himself, kissing Dwight’s hand once more and leaning closer – I only went there because I was afraid, though. You didn’t call me or text and it was way past the time you came home, so I thought something might have happened. I went running there for that reason, I’m not following you around like a jealous boyfriend.

He chortled at that statement, squeezing his cheeks against David’s chest and saying he knew that was not the case. His attentions were starting to be welcomed and he began to gain a bit of self-confidence as the man continued to cheer him and continuously guard his thoughts with a sense of safety and security. As brash as he was, his heart was the biggest and he was felt loved when in his presence.

\- So have you made up your mind yet? - he brushed past Meg and placed a platter of freshly made cupcakes over the counter, hand resting carelessly over Claudette’s shoulder as his eyebrows spoke for him. He was the quiet, stoic type, so when he directed any word toward someone, they would be sure to pay attention, and Claudette was more than interested in what he was saying.

\- American Beauty is still one of the most overrated movies of all time, I don't care what you have to say – she snarled and pulled herself away from his hold, only for him to laugh sarcastically and pull her back to her seat in front of him.

He always got out of the kitchen sporadically once the elder witches left and he had every freedom to bake what he chose and do them the way he wanted. Claudette realized soon enough that were it not for Dwight’s affinity, they would be receiving a lot more complaints given the changes in recipe he came up with.

\- You know that’s not what I meant – he leaned forward so that their eyes met on the same level, his brow raised in concern and his tone just as distressed – we need to speak to Dwight about Philip. About everything we heard that day.

Of course she knew what he meant. Jake had been hounding her about that issue from day one, but it became an obsession of his in the past few days. Claudette was adamant about not saying a word about it to Dwight. Philip had ill intentions toward her friend, and his last words rang to her as more of a threat than anything else. She would be damned if she threw the hapless witch into that demon’s arms.

Jake brought it up to her once again after they made out in the kitchen during the shift and caught Dwight once again the object of David’s jealousy. He was so certain he needed to know every time he saw Dwight in such situations.

\- Has it ever crossed your minds that maybe he has already dug that up in one of our brains – Meg interrupted, bunching up some crumpled papers and tossing them in the garbage bin – he can read our minds, literally. And what happened that day, after all? You haven’t been exactly clear about it all.

\- That’s it, we don’t have anything to go on. And I’m afraid if we tell him anything without being able to back it up, we’ll just be exposing him to the wraith…

\- He’s not some dumb witch to fall victim to an obsessive spirit like that, he’s a full grown man who deserves to know. We owe him this much. We need to know the extent of his powers and what everything Philip said means.

\- So you have been hiding something from me – they heard that familiar voice which startled Meg from her meditation, arms uncrossing as she looked to Claude. The woman herself was brought to reality with a bang, eyes wide scanning his face to try and anticipate how much did he hear and what could it all mean to him.

Dwight came up from behind the door wearing his untied apron over a baby blue shirt, glasses still running down the bridge of his nose as he hastily brought himself up to the front. His face was flushing and it was not from being ashamed. He was furious about them treating him like a baby once again, and he obviously had been onto them for some time now. It was hard to keep a secret from someone so perceptive.

He said nothing after that as the silence swelled in the air around them. He did not need to say anything really, simply pressuring them like this would be enough to make one explode and let the truth come out. And that someone had to be Claudette, she knew as much as he eyed her suspiciously and somewhat disappointed.

\- Listen – she came closer to him – it’s not what you think.

\- Well, I kept catching you guys speaking in hushed tones since the day I blacked out, only to be left out again. Just like when all this started with Anna. What is so bad that I can’t take, huh?

\- Philip told us something before he gave us that cure – Jake interrupted before she could reason anything – he said you are watched over by “the dark”, that’s why he knew so much about you already. You both… have an attachment to this thing. And he said you have dark magic in you, more than you think.

“What?” his voice was low and his brows furrowed painfully as he heard what Jake said, trying to come to terms with whatever was that caught his attention most. Meg came up from behind him and touched his shoulder, only to feel him flinching at the touch and back up against the wall, eyes lost in contemplation. He was trying to voice something, but he was clearly being flooded by thoughts he could not fully comprehend and simply resigned himself to leaning against the wall, rubbing both hands together.

Claudette looked furiously to Jake, but he seemed only proud of himself and satisfied to have finally got that out of his chest. He shifted back and leaned over the counter opposite to Dwight, waiting intently for him to say what he was thinking. This obviously had struck some important issue to him and this would give insight he needed so desperately.

\- Dwight, I did not share any of this with you because honestly I don’t trust the man one bit…

\- He did cure me, though. And he might be… - he was biting his lips nervously now, bringing his fingers up to it only to pull away and flinch in reaction, a likely conscious effort to avoid biting his nails – ever since that… curse, I’ve… Okay, I have something to show you guys.

He looked nervously around the store and noticed how all the clients were sitting on the tables outside, and no one was looking directly where they stood, so he simply pulled one of the cupcakes off the platter with one hand and crouched before them, looking at the thing intently. It was not long before all three were shocked at what he had to show them, the cupcake floating above his finger slightly only to then follow further up until it was near their shoulders. It was then Claude grabbed it nervously off the air and hid it between her hands.

Their faces only showed disbelief, except for Jake’s ever frozen stone gaze which now showed a slight glint of awe.

\- I have been having accidents with this since then. One time I flew a chair across the room. Then one night, I actually made David float above… - he lost his words mid-sentence, worry clear on his face – I’m scared, Claude. What if I hurt him?

They stood there around him in silence for a while, eyes still wide with the demonstration of a newly acquired telekinesis, a power quite unusual for any witch truly to have. It was never clear the nature of telekinesis, unlike powers which delved into human souls, entropy or nature, telekinesis was shrouded in mystery and since not many managed to conquer it, very little knowledge of it was ever recorded.

Claudette could only remember a single text in the old library in Montreal, translated into English from Greek, which was itself a translation from some sort of Persian language, copied off a Mesopotamian tablet found in an ancient queen’s collection of mystical items. It was old, it was poorly translated and barely gave any insight, only telling of the miracles performed by a priestess cursed with a terrible disease.

Her mind tracked back to that time when she was young and avidly reading the textbooks in the witches’ keep and how she learned to hone her healing powers like that. It gave her the idea to return to that basic form of learning instead of continuous, monotonous meditations which had been yielding mostly frustration as of late. She knew the New York coven’s were tasked with protecting one of the greatest Arcana in the continent, that was the great “relic” they held dear. Maybe she could persuade Jane to let her go through their archives.

Meg consoled Dwight as best she could, noticing how unusually silent Claudette fell at his words. Lost in thoughts, she barely managed to give him any attention and felt Jake’s hand touch her shoulder.

\- Dwight, I have an idea – she exclaimed as she drew near him, palms holding his shoulders firmly and eyes still wide at the recent discoveries – I don’t think you need to worry about your powers, it can only hurt someone if you have evil intent. You obviously don’t – she got up and straightened her apron – but this sudden power surge is intriguing. And I think we can dig deeper into that from a source closer to us.

\- I don’t suppose you mean speaking directly to the man who told us all this? - Jake snickered from behind her, earning a sour look in return – It would be the easiest solution.

\- I can’t understand your obsession with him, but you are not going to drag us into your selfish investigations if I can help – she turned to Dwight – this is what we should all have done a long time ago. We can probably find answers in the coven’s books!

Meg snorted and got up from where she stood, saying “unbelievable” as she walked past the counter and outside to tend to more clients. “Don’t drag me into your nerdy shit”, she went on to say, but was stopped immediately by Claudette.

\- You say that like you have a choice in the matter. We are doing this together. Period.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally coming back to this. It's been hard writing this again for some time with a lot of personal stuff going on, but now I will take baby steps to keep the story moving where I wanted. Chapters will be shorter and things will be a little faster now, I think, so bear with me.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The silence had been dragging itself on endlessly that evening. Claudette's wish to visit the famed collection kept safely by the Brooklyn coven was indeed fulfilled by her friends and the rumours they had heard of it lived up to expectations, indeed. Hidden deep within an old tea kettle said to have belonged to one of the original Salem witches, they have long kept it safe under various spells. Zoe led them down the well of witchcraft built around the beloved kettle until they had found themselves deep within the scarlet archives.

Dwight was taken aback by the sheer amount of books, scrolls and artifacts being guarded by that single, minute coven. There was a long, solid mahogany table, almost uncanny given its incredible size, in the center of the well-lit library, almost blended into the deep red carpet. Dwight counted 18 seats and gave up halfway through once he noticed the candlesticks jutting out from smaller sets of tables around the room, each giving off an unearthly light, something bright and yet dark at the same time. He knew it to be arcane fire, as it did not provide any warmth nor did it blind them. Not unless the one who made it wanted to.

Those tables were each standing before large walls of books; long, tall corridors of bookshelves where the priceless books were held. They were guiding lights, each hovering over a catalogue where its candle lights revealed the names of each book and where each volume housed in that corridor was to be found. "Time stands still for us while we stand inside these timeless halls. Take your time and only summon me when you absolutely have to. I will be in my study.", Zoe paced back as she spoke and left them inside the enormous gallery where who knows how much knowledge was to be found.

Claudette was anxious to get on her work, already sifting through the pages of each catalogue searching for Dark or Dark Magic - her job made much easier given how it was all in alphabetical order. Who curated these, was all Dwight could think of. Jake disappeared from view quickly in his peculiarly quiet way, walking past the huge table in the center toward the halls were witching artifacts were to be found. He hummed in approval once he spotted a small, bronze cauldron and then decided to read up on every historical aspect of those things. He was obviously not going to help Claudette in solving her mystery this way, already having stated another clandestine visit to Philip was in order.

Speaking of uncooperative, Meg was jogging around the table counting her time until Dwight asked her to stop for a minute as he was getting dizzy. He was feeling sick just being inside that enormous archive, he never thought he'd be feeling so out of it being inside a library, but here he was.

He and Meg followed Claude into the long corridor she carried herself into after fastidiously flipping through six catalogues, pinpointing their destination excitedly. The magic was obvious to them as they were almost teleported to the exact location of the books, a large column of volumes, old and new, sorted in a most unbelievable way. His friend was searching for one in specific, but his eyes kept devouring everything and anything it saw, anxiously pulling a book here and there. Meg finally grew interested when Claudette pulled out the thick, leatherbound book from the shelf and sat on the floor, flipping through the crisp pages in search of the answers she so wanted. They did not even notice how Dwight started floating himself slowly up and some 8 feet above the ground he found something he wanted.

He did not know why, but it was as if something was calling for him in those menacingly long halls. That is why he felt so dazed, so sickened by the environment alone. He drifted closer to it and felt his nerves calming themselves, as those words were spoken in his brain again. He did not even bother himself with thinking how he heard it last when he was cursed, because by now he questioned the curse itself. Were those the same words, though? They were not, they spoke it different, the tone, the rhythm, the calmness in it. The words were different, yes, but the way they were said was also... It was indescribably more soothing. The book breathed into his ears like a gentle cold breeze.

The book that pulled him closer had only an apple drawn in front of it, nothing else. He ran the right index finger over the golden design, admiring the craftsmanship more than anything else. But when he went to flip it open the pages were empty. Stark white, clean of any content. Dwight desperately flipped back and forth through it now, searching for something, anything, as the words died down in his head and not even a whisper could be heard.

\- So this was a complete waste of time - Meg spoke out loud as she turned to where Dwight once stood, only to swallow dry when her eyes noticed the shadow beneath and her friend floating high above the ground, her blue orbs widening at the sight. She then spotted Jake all the way across the bookshelves, arms crossed and smiling at Claudette and Meg with the smuggest face he could make.

Claudette called to her friend who came out of his frenzied meditation and settled himself back down on the ground, still holding onto the empty book.

\- Not a waste of time - she said to Meg, slowly walking back to the center of the archives - it means two things. Or maybe more, if you have the courage to question our findings more than I do. But I personally think this "Dark" probably has a different denomination in our records. There is no way such a powerful fountain of magical energy has gone unspoken of in any of our circles. The books we found speak of forbidden magic, but that does not say anything about an essence of darkness, as Philip told us that day. So that brings us to our other finding - she settled on one of the chairs in the big table - we are looking at it from the wrong angle. Well, not the wrong one, just the least productive one. Maybe if we search through other key words, people, more detailed records of dark magic...

\- Speaking like a true scholar - Jake chimed in, sitting right in front of his intellectual adversary of sorts - but this extensive research won't yield results fast enough for us to act on it.

\- Why do you insist on this matter? That man is a menace and nothing else!

\- Because running away and hiding our heads in the sand is not an option - he set himself closer to her - Claude, this is a time where we have to find solutions to our most pressing matters, not find more questions. We can have those once we are safe and sound.

\- That does not quite answer her question - Meg spoke as she leaned back against a chair, eyeing Jake with a more ferocious look now - we can find solutions that don't involve Philip at all. We can leave Dwight's magic alone and deal with the church without having to play that old ghost's little game. But you want to do just that. You have a single purpose in all this, and that is to bring Dwight to him and see shit hit the fan, apparently - Dwight cringed as she said his name, no doubt displeased at being involved in all this animosity.

Jake inhaled and looked back to Dwight, then returning Meg's gaze with the intensity of a tiger. That moment he seemed larger than before.

\- It is not about Dwight. It is about all of this - he sat himself forward, arms crossed over the table as he scanned her face with intent - I have read our books same as you three, heard our parents' warnings, feared magic for no apparent reason. But I have always been skeptical about it all. The things they call sorceries and forbidden magic, they are only misunderstood at best, and misused in the worst cases. But there is no harm in learning more about them, refining it so that we can use it when the time calls for it. I mean, Dwight probably wouldn't be here sane and healthy if it weren't for a spell my mother would definitely tag as evil!

\- Still, you want him to confront the wraith... - Claudette was more direct now than she had ever been. 

Jake bit his lower lip at the statement. Dwight had now settled down on the opposite side of the table, fingers still rubbing over the empty blue book in his hands. He was calmly observing their argument unfold. Jake was evasive about it all, and he kept diverting their questions about why he was so interested in dragging Dwight along. It was fascinating indeed, as he could simply approach the wraith himself and gather whatever knowledge he could from that. But he wanted something specific, and somehow the darkness that lurked inside Dwight's soul was linked to that. 

\- You want to know how to be a part of it, right? - Dwight lifted his eyes from the void, blank spot he was focused on as they discussed somewhat angry before him. He laid his wide eyes on Jake and snapped his fingers as if he reached a very obvious conclusion - you already knew about the Abyss before you even came here. And I'm betting you already knew about Philip. You did say you had spent sometime out in the woods before you came here, but you didn't say where. Nor why - Jake's eyes widened as he spoke, the first time he ever let a sliver of emotion drip from his orbs - I don't mean to pry, and I assure you I won't, but I am pretty sure you spent those days in and around the woods he has been hiding, trying to find him. 

Dwight got up from his seat and Jake instinctively did the same. He was like a wild beast now, angered and threatened by him. 

\- But I will pry into your thoughts if you don't answer me honestly. And if you do answer my questions, I will agree to see him with you - Claudette was in shock at the action taking place between them, it was as if they were holding a gun to one another and ready to fire - And I need not remind you that if you lie I will be able to find out, sooner than later - Jake nodded, but kept his rage simmering under his breath - are you doing all this out of personal curiosity and desire, or is someone behind your little game of espionage? 


	25. Chapter 25

It was a strangely hot evening as they walked down that old, dirty road out in those seemingly small woods outside the big city and at the edge of the metropolitan area. Though not quite secluded, David could still hear a river nearby and he wondered if it was the Hudson river.

The idea that Anna and some other stray wolves used this area to turn into their were-form and hunt and play for sport made him bite his lower lip and wish he had at least once taken them on their invitation. The woods were inviting for any wolf, reminding him of some of the places he had been in Europe. Germany was the best, definitely, but Armenia also had some rather enticing woods. And to think New York could still have one. The different smells, the dirt and mud, the dim lights, he cold feel all that natural strength in him pumping through his veins.

As if reading his mind, Anna sided him and gave him a friendly hug, telling him they could just turn right there and then and nothing would come of it. He felt jittery, but his eyes turned to Dwight and just as quickly he dropped his excitement, eyes falling to the ground as Anna sighed.

\- You don't have to hold yourself back, especially not over me - his boyfriend chimed in just a few paces to his left, startling everyone from their somber walk - it's almost full moon again and you should get some of that energy out.

\- You don't know what you're talking about...

Dwight snickered and eyed him, some sort of mischievous glint in them he had never seen before, but made him seem all the more adorable. Dwight stopped in his tracks, his white shoes already muddied contrasting with the fallen leaves. Meg and Claude were at his side when they began stepping back a little. Oh no...

Before they could protest they were overwhelmed by the scent of burning pinecones and dried up blood, a feeling like fire prickling them at their feet and pure, unfiltered desire consuming their every thought. Claaudette thought for a second only she could feel it as bad as she did, but eyeing Meg and Jake one could notice Dwight's magic was affecting everyone. That's when she sided him, clutching at the sleeves of his hoodie and asked him what he was doing.

\- S-sorry, I'm still learning to focus these things - he placed his hand over hers reassuringly, and quickly enough they were left out of the uncontrollable feeling he was bestowing the wolves with - I'm just tired of everyone keeping me out of everything, hiding stuff from me like I'm some kind of child. Truth is that it wouuld be much easier for me to pick everything from you without you knowing - he turned to David, walking slowly toward him as he placed a gentle hand over his cheek. The man was struggling, his face red and pumping blood like crazy, squirming at the feeling of the hunt - I want you to stop holding yourself back and show me what you are. There is only one you, no point in separating yourself from it to spare me of some gruesome sights. I want to get to know him.

Anna was already howling with excitement. Dwight knew the feeling he was giving them already because it was always there with David when he got moody, when he got jealous. It was the freedom that a wolf always craves, the powerful taste of hunting a woodland creature, of smelling fresh blood spilled on the ground, of watching the fierce moon lighting their path in endless, dark nights.

\- Dwight... stop it... Please...

\- I want to see it. I need you to let yourself become who you really are. And I need you as powerful as you can be before we meet up with him.

That purple glint in his eyes was now shining brighter, reflecting a fire in his soul. The witches were now watching as he grew in size and strength, his already large muscles growing in fibres, in length, bones cracking and rebuilding themselves in a sturdier form, bending his back and shoulders, a large figure forming. A werewolf could be a regular wolf at any time, but its were-form was its true form, a being huumanity feared for so many centuries for its voracity and power.

His arms lurched forward as they reached the size of a car tire and his face shifted to that of a hybrid between a wolf and a man. When it was done, he was twice the size of his boyfriend who stood meek in front of him. Dwight wanted to witness it, to make his peace with what David truly was, but even all the books and all the meditation in the world would not prepare him to see the towering monster the man was. And as imposing as he was, David would not lift his head after the transformation. He was ashamed, fearful, tears forming at the corner of his eyes, he felt like a teenager again, horrified at what he had become.

That was until Dwight's hand laid over his furry head, his nose picked up on the soft scent he had and the warmth he was giving off.

\- I'm not scared of you - was all he had to say. It was enough, as one enormous claw-like hand placed itself softly around his shoulder, David's hulking form seemingly kneeled before the witch.

All were suddenly interrupted by the sound of hands clapping around them. The werewolves snapped their heads around swiftly, ready to pounce and slash whatever was spying on them. Then the claps all fell silent and the sound of a bell rang behind Dwight, a ghastly tall form stood behind him with glowing minute eyes staring empty at the two. David showed his fangs fiercely, as Dwight turned slowly around to face the wraith for the first time.

\- Quite the show of strength, Mr. Fairfield - the wraith spoke as if a thousand silent voices suddenly came to life and whispered into their ears - I am flattered you chose to tame a mighty werewolf to demonstrate how capable you are in witchcraft. But you need not use childish tricks to impress me. I am very well aware of who you are.

His voice sounded sweet and at the same time monstrous. He held a strange staff in hands, something made of bones, sturdy as far as they could tell, and just as sharp. He had fashioned a weapon, anyone could tell that, but no witch could ever truly realize how powerful it was. Perhaps, someone with the same powers as he, someone who could interact with the source of his magic and mold it to their desire, could understand the danger that staff could represent. He sat himself on a log and nodded that they followed suit, and after a long fearsome silence, Dwight sat and so did the others.

David stayed at his side, the enormous beast huffing every now and then with eyes transfixed at the old warlock in front of them.

\- I take it you have finally succumbed to curiosity and decided to understand your powers with me...

\- Not so much - Dwight cleared his throat, sounding now more confident than he ever did before - I'm here because there's a witch among us that would love to learn about the dark to try and break the curse of his family, and he thinks he can take a few tips from you.

A sardonic smile formed at the edge of the dried up lips on the wraith's face, as he slowly turned his eyes with intent toward Jake, who leaned against the log with arms crossed, not one bit shocked at the instinctive way the ghost looked at him.

\- Aha - he pondered in silence and then returned to Dwight - there is no true way of being admitted into the Dark, it is not something you can reach or touch. It watches over us, and we gaze into it ourselves, at times. Some are just... unable to be brought into its embrace. And some of us have a natural bond with it. An ancestral call, it traces itself back to us, to our hearts. And you - he spoke with fervor now, directing his attention to Dwight - you stand to me as an exceptional dark witch. One who stands before me in a most true shape of man, but who is so purely dark I can only... imagine... the things someone with your powers could do.

\- I am not evil - he chuckled at Dwight's statement, as a father would laugh at his own child's silly statements.

He was befuddled by all this conversation, and the thought of being called a dark witch was somewhat unnerving to him. For all he knew, the magic the wraith spoke of was anathema to them, to his mother, and to now be delving into it carelessly would mean he would have to throw away her teachings and break away from the magic he knew was right. But then again, was he not already performing dark magic unwittingly? Was it something he could ever keep in check, really?

\- It is only human fears that define a thing of power as evil. And the Dark is powerful, it is abundant, it is abundance itself, but never evil. It is the one thing that can save us from things to come.

\- I am not sold on this salvation you're speaking of.

Claudette was always a bit more introspective when around someone she feared. Maybe fear was the only thing that shut her down from using her powers, it was as if her sensors fried and all she could feel were her emotions, the negative ones, take over.

\- I don't mean salvation. I mean a change. A shift in the balance, for we have not found equilibrium. We are hostage to a game, a lid they placed on the path of mankind's destiny. And no succession and no harvest can ever truly fulfill the imense voracity of the creature that has us imprisoned. Only the Dark can bring us out of it.

\- Why do I smell bullshit - Meg sat up and walked a few steps away from the group - why does it always seem like you're trying to trick us into doing your bidding and letting you destroy everything you want?

\- You of all people should understand me more than anyone else here - he stared at her patiently - you saw before anyone else here what awaits us after Samhain. You thought it was me who lurked in the shadows of those nightmares, but you were wrong. The thing you fear is a far more powerful entity, ancient and feasting on the powers of witches for centuries.

\- And to you, this Dark is what can carry us through this fight - Jake chimed in, eyes shimmering as he went on to try and understand what gibberish the dead witch was speaking of. Out of the four, he was the only one truly invested in what Philip had to say and was willing to take every step to understand and learn from him. If he had been given Dwight's powers, he would surely be bending himself to the man's will and using it to its full extent. The Dark was fascinating to him as much as it was the key to saving his brother from the fate their family had written for them ages ago.

That day he told Dwight why he wanted to see Philip and why he wanted him to tag along. Since he was a little boy, he knew only one thing that he was lucky to be the youngest, that he should always thank his brother and cherish his presence, for every first born on his family was fated to have their lives taken at the age of 31 due to some curse. And that was when he turned to nature to search for a cure, something to unburden his brother. All his efforts were in vain, until he began to learn about the Dark and of the events happening with witches during succession. And that was about al Park was willing to share, the details were scattered in his dismissive way of saying things.

\- It is the one thing they cannot access. The Source is, by now, far too infected, an energy they know, they control it as it is built on the faith and hope of witches. But it could never reach something that sinks down to the depths of Man's heart and digs itself deeper and deeper as time passes, growing ever so strong. Strong enough to destroy them. So they want it gone.

\- You said the Dark choses who it...

\- It does not choose. It simply can only be seen by those not blinded by light - he turned to Jake - if you care to see it, eventually, you will.


End file.
